Silent Ashes
by Archangel Writings
Summary: It was over. The Flame was extinguished, putting an end to the endless cycle of death and rebirth. But as the Firekeeper said, "One day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers, linked by lords past." With a final sigh, the Ashen One stood and sank his blade into the ground, forever her watcher as darkness settled. "Ashen One, hearest thou my voice, still?"
1. Death of a World

**And we start anew with my second story. If you're a returning reader from my** _ **Remnants of a Friend**_ **story then welcome back and thank-you for being alright with me switching stories for a bit. If you're a new reader just joining us then welcome and I'm glad you're here. So, I asked and you guys and gals spoke. Out of my Halo/Mass Effect and RWBY/Dark Souls ideas, more of you wanted my RWBY/Dark Souls idea more. If you were hoping for a Halo/Mass Effect story then have no fear, I am still going to write that one eventually.**

 **Before you guys and gals get reading, let me tell you guys some stuff you'll need to know about the Ashen One of this story. First of all, he's primarily a dexterity build with magic as his backup (Mainly miracles and pyromancies). His armor and weapons (He will use two or three weapons but will primarily use one) will be shown in the story. Know that he sided with Sirris instead of Rosaria and completed every other side quest and that Orbeck hasn't left Firelink yet. The final thing you need to know is that the Ashen One is going to choose the "End Of Fire" ending but with my own little twist to make it work. All will be explained in the story, but if you have any questions then leave them in the review section and I'll do my best to answer them.** **Word of warning to those of you who have not played Dark Souls 3, I am going to be spoiling one of the endings of the game here, so read at your own violation.** **With that over, let's get to it…**

Fire…chaos…death…that's all that surrounds the Ashen One as he stares down the amalgamation of the Lords of Cinder. A fiery being in burning armor that carried the coiled sword of embers that showed no pain or shred of emotion. The Ashen One unsteadily rose to his feet from where he'd fallen and held his blade up at eye level and out towards the Lord. Eyes narrowing behind the T-slit of his helmet, the Ashen One, without a battle cry of any kind, charged the Lord of Cinder as it did the same. If you were to look out upon the arena these two fought in, you'd find a wasteland. Ash covered ground, jagged rocks, piles of bones, broken weapons, and mountains of bygone kingdoms. However, most horrifying, but at the same time most beautiful, was the eclipsed sun hanging over it all that cast it's angry glow over the battlefield while seemingly to drip away in a constant stream into the horizon.

It was under all this that the Ashen One and Lord of Cinder fought, struggled, and endured to overcome the other. As they neared each other, the Ashen One jumps into the air, sword pulled back for a forward thrust, as the Lord swung his blade forward, trying to cleave its opponent in half. Suddenly the Lord of Cinder felt a fountain of heat erupt from underneath it as a pillar of light engulfed both warriors. After a few seconds the light dissipated to reveal the Ashen One, badly burnt with his blade thrust through the throat of the Lord who had its own blade extended past its intended target. With a sickening twist, the Ashen One decapitated the weakened Lord of Cinder with a muffled growl and jumped off the corpse as it fell to the ground, nothing more than a pile of armor and flesh. Landing in a heap, the Ashen One pushed himself to his knees and, while leaning heavily on his sword, turned his head slightly and watched the body of the Lord of Cinders turn to ash in the wind as its immense soul fled to take refuge in his own body.

It was over, and soon so would his journey. Turning his gaze back upon the bonfire, the Ashen One felt a flicker of confliction, but only a flicker. Knowing what he had to do, the Ashen One painfully pushed himself to his feet and limped his way to the glowing rune that would allow him to summon the Firekeeper. Channeling his flame through the rune, a white glow encompassed the area, forcing the Ashen One to raise a hand to block the light as a figure rose from the ground. As the light faded away, the Ashen One let his hand fall and came face to face with one of the few good things in his cruel existence.

Smiling softly at the warrior in front of her, the Firekeeper bowed her head towards her new Lord before slowly walking to the bonfire. Descending to her knees, the Firekeeper stooped low and took the last flame into her hand and cradled it carefully in her hands, light dancing off the tiara she wore over her eyes. Knowing her now silent companion would blame himself for what he was forcing her to do, the Firekeeper spoke words of comfort, "The First Flame quickly fades. Darkness will shortly settle. But one day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers, linked by lords past." As all noise ceased to exist upon the scarred battlefield, the Firekeeper asked one final question while gazing into what was left of the First Flame, "Ashen One, hearest thou my voice, still?"

Hearing her question, the Ashen One stood before the Firekeeper and turned his back to her before sinking his blood-soaked blade into the ashen earth, forever her watcher throughout the darkness that is sure to come. And come it did. Quickly, the land became black as fire was taken from the world. The eclipsed sun turned from burning orange to a gloomy gray, shrouding the land in darkness. Any form of warmth fled into nothingness as the bitter cold rushed in to replace it. Thus ended the cycle of pain and sorrow, of light and dark, but most of all, thus ended the cycle of death and rebirth. But as the Firekeeper said, one day, tiny flames will dance across the darkness. Like embers, linked by lords past.

 **-][-**

Back at Firelink Shrine, everyone gathered around the forms that knelt by the bonfire. Eventually the one of the figures moved, causing most everyone to stand there with bated breath. The Ashen One stood with his head bowed, turned to face down the hallway leading to Andre's forge and grasped his sword with both hands in front of him with the point pressed against the ground. With the sound of rapidly forming ice, the Ashen One turned to stone. Behind him, the Firekeeper remained kneeling with her hands clasped in her lap and head bowed as all forms of fire but Andre's coals and Cornyx's and Karla's pyromancies flowed into her, making small flames dance across her form.

As silence filled the room, it was broken by Greirat taking off his hood and scratching his head, "What the hell just happened?"

The Shrine Handmaiden pointed a bony finger at the barren bonfire between the Ashen One and the Firekeeper, "The Flame is fading, and with it this world. We, along with everything else in this accursed realm, will fade into distant memory, then myths, then nothing, and that is for the best."

Patches shouted out in outrage, "WHAT THE HELL? I NEVER SAID I WANTED TO DIE!"

The Handmaiden turned and hobbled back to her chair while talking over her shoulder, "Let everything from this age be forgotten so the next can hurry itself along and begin anew. It has happened before and it will happen again, and I will be the last person to stand in its way. You've had your fun trickster, now settle down and enjoy what time you have left." With that she sat down in her chair with a sigh and fell asleep.

Irina furrowed her brow in worry from where she stood, holding onto Andre's arm due to the fact he led her to the bonfire, "We can't just leave them there," she turned her head to 'look' at Andre, "they deserve more than that."

Andre nodded his head as he led her to sit on the steps, "Aye, I will begin working to seal Firelink. By the time I finish it will be their tomb as well as ours if each of ye' wish it to be so." With that he trudged back to his forge and began making preparations to seal each section of Firelink.

A loud sigh drew the others attention to Cornyx as he rolled his neck, "Well Karla my dear girl, you, Orbeck, Irina, and I have our work cut out for us."

Karla dusted off her hat and ran her fingers through her hair to get some tangles out, "What do you mean old man?"

Before he could answer, Irina looked up from she'd been praying, "You wish to use our spells to seal the tomb along with Master Andre, don't you Cornyx?"

From the back of the shrine everyone heard Andre yell out, "I ain't nobody's master Lady Irina, I've told you before."

Cornyx nodded his head, electing to ignore the blacksmith, "Yes I do young Irina. If what the Handmaiden says is true, then all the Miracles will be lost and no one will know the tales. That makes them the perfect way to seal the tomb against magic. Karla, Orbeck, and I will place traps to keep people out just in case something happens." With a final nod, each mage went their separate ways, (Orbeck led Irina back to her place in Firelink) leaving Greirat and Patches standing there alone.

Giving his companion a look, Greirat smirked under his hood, "We might as well do our part. No tomb wouldn't be complete without something valuable to seal inside, aren't I correct?" He jerked his head towards the door, "How about you and I go on one more thieving run and see how much we can find aye?"

Patches pretend to be annoyed, "Very well you sneak thief, I'll come along." He then smirked, "After all, just because fire is mostly gone doesn't mean all the monsters are and someone has got to watch your greedy back." With a chuckle, the terrible duo jogged out of Firelink for one last heist.

So they all went about their duties. Andre began sealing up Firelink once Patches and Greirat returned. The magic users of the shrine cast spells and enchantments, effectively sealing the shrine turned tomb from the outside world. In doing so, when each occupant faded from myth and legend, they were left to their eternal rest, never to awaken…except for two. The form of the Firekeeper remained smoldering by the dead bonfire in deep slumber as her guardian, The Ashen One, remained ever vigilant over her, ready to awaken if something were to threaten his charge.

Thus it was so. For decades, centuries, millennia, eons, and still the tomb was left unscathed. Within, the Firekeeper and her watchful guardian remained in varied forms of rest, waiting for the time they would awake. After all, ash seeketh embers, and embers seeketh ash.

 **Aaaaaaand done! Thank-you again to all of you who voted for allowing me to write this. Ever since the release of Dark Souls III I've** _ **rekindled**_ **(Eh Eh :D) my fascination with the series. If any of your are confused as to how the Ashen One and Firekeeper were at the Kiln of the First Flame AND in Firelink, I'll explain. Since your character took the flame into yourself in Firelink before appearing in the Kiln, I thought it's kinda like Bloodborne. Like, there are separate realities within each other. And if you want a visual on how the battlefield looked, then just Google Kiln of the First Flame, then Google The Usurpation of Fire ending for a visual on how it looked after the First Flame was taken by the Firekeeper.**

 **Please let me know how I did and if you guys liked this. I know I didn't get to any RWBY stuff in this first chapter and I know it was short but don't worry, we'll be seeing RWBY characters next chapter and it'll be closer to my normal length of writing. So with nothing else left to say, hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, and I'll see you next time…**

… **Archangel Out**


	2. Barriers

**I'm honestly bursting with excitement guys! With only two-thousand words I already have about thirty-five favorites and fifty-three followers! After seeing that I just had to sit down and start typing again, I can't help it :D I would've had this out sooner, but my dad partially dislocated his shoulder which meant I had to go work with him at his construction site for a few days. This of course cut my writing time down to nearly nothing.**

 **Before we get started I'm going to answer some questions :**

 **Sociopathic-Antichrist : Will souls form the basis of dust with miracles, sorcery and pyromancy imbuing them?**

 **With the turn of the new age, the ways of doing things will change. In the Ashen One's age, the soul was something that could be taken, traded, and formed into something such as weapons or spells. Whereas in the age RWBY is in, the soul is something personal, something only you can have that no one else can take. So while both powers come from the soul, they aren't the same. You'll see how this plays out later.**

 **With that over, I hope all of you will enjoy the rest of the story so let us get down to it…**

Silence is all I know now, it's all that has inhabited my mind throughout my task. Silence and darkness, but not the kinds that are unwelcomed. As I feel the walls of my tomb being probed once again, my eyes slowly open once again to stare into complete blackness. For what felt like hours, but what could have only been minutes, I waited…and listened for any sign of a threat. But as every time before, none came, and eventually the intrusive scratching faded into nothingness.

Knowing whatever trying to gain entrance had gone away, I turned my head slightly, disrupting the layers upon layers of dust, ash, and rubble that had coated my armor to check upon my charge. Just as she'd been the time before, and every time before that all the way back to the Kiln, the Firekeeper kneeled before a dead bonfire, sleeping. I pulled off a gauntlet while taking a knee before her and reached out to touch the flames dancing across her face with the tips of my fingers. Warmth, comforting warmth, something I kept forgetting even though my own ember still burned. There was just something so different about experiencing the flame of another. As I kneeled there, I thought about what had become of the world, or more rather everything that once inhabited it. It was a world of monsters, demons, and madmen. But as darkness always exists, so does light, and as of right now she was the only thing that I could see within the darkness. The small flames licking across her form lit only the immediate area and nothing more, but it was enough. It will always be enough. Each flicker cast a different shadow upon the ashen ground, but each flame was a different life that sprung up every second, each just as beautiful as the last but dying just as quickly.

Pulling my gauntlet back on, I stood and faced outward once again, just as I'd done countless times before. Grasping my sword in both hands, I pressed the point against the ground and waited. Before long, I felt myself start to slumber once again. Closing my eyes, I feel my mind slip back into-Suddenly feeling the very earth shake, as if Yhorm the Giant had just smashed his blade into the ground, my eyes flew open as dust and rock shook all around us. After a few seconds the noise and shaking stopped just as soon as it began. Looking around myself, I felt the magic seals finally break after so long. As my gaze wandered the room, they settled on the door to the tomb where small streams of sound and dull light were filtering through tiny cracks that had formed on the door, slightly lightening my surroundings. It was now that I realized that my tomb wasn't what I thought it was. Turning in circles, I found the comfortingly familiar main room of Firelink Shrine instead of the barren battlefield of the Kiln.

Turning in a full circle my eyes found my charge, causing a spike of adrenaline to shoot through my body. Lying on her side, the Firekeeper was weeping blood from a head wound caused by a falling rock about the size of my fist. Rushing to her side, I turn her onto her back and inspect the head wound. Finding it to be a shallow cut I calmed down and used a minor healing miracle to close the cut. Looking around once again, I lay the Firekeeper down comfortably as I peered down the hallway leading to Andre's forge, or rather where his forge would of been. Instead of opening into a larger room, the hallway stopped about right where Andrea used to work his forge with walls on either side, effectively sealing off each part of Firelink separately.

Making sure the Firekeeper wasn't in danger, I stood up and walked down the hallway only to stop where the Handmaiden used to sit. Where a chair and old woman used to reside now stood a block of stone that filled the entire nook with writing and images carved into it. Looking at the top left, I found an image of a figure walking towards what I recognized to be Firelink. The next showed the same figure charging a taller figure with a diamond shaped helmet. I quickly realized that this was carving depicted my fight with the Abyss Watchers. Skipping down to the bottom right, the last couple images showed me bowing before the filled Thrones of Cinder while fire flowed into me. The final showed a highly detailed carving of myself and the Firekeeper by the dead bonfire as we'd been for the last however many years.

Looking back down the hallway where Andre used to sit, I saw a wall that had a blacksmith hammer leaning on an anvil carved into the stone. Below the image was carved _Andre the Blacksmith_. On the wall to my left was were carvings of a Thrall Hood, a spear and shield, and witches hat resting on a tome. Below each was _Greirat the Thief_ , _Unbreakable Patches_ , and _Karla the Witch_. Across on the right wall were carvings of crossed staves, a hand holding a flame, and a hunched form on its knees praying. Below each was _Orbeck of Vinheim_ , _Cornyx of the Great Swamp_ , and _Irina of Carim_.

I took a step back and gazed long upon each carving that showed what was left of my companions. Most might of felt sorrow at their death, but I felt nothing other than relief. After so much time, so much pain, they were at rest. Properly buried and not left to rot or have their corpses defiled by foul magic. Bowing my head and clasping my hands together, I recited a prayer Irina had taught me. I prayed for their souls to stay at rest and asked for their forgiveness, as it was my decision that caused our world to end…and inevitably their deaths.

I don't know how long I stood there praying, but as fire flared alive in the sconces my head raised and turned slightly to find the Firekeeper standing at the entrance to the tunnel, "Milord, their deaths are not thou's fault. Thy did what was required of thee as did I, nothing could have been done to save them without delving into foul magic that not even the Witch would touch." She walked over to Irina's symbol and ran her hand over it, "Our companions passed peacefully and are forever at rest." Turning back to me, the Firekeeper tilted her head slightly, "What will thy do now that our tasks are complete?"

I stared, unsure how to answer. I didn't remember anything before waking up in the Cemetery of Ash, and by then I only had one goal in mind and that was to survive. Though I very quickly figured out that surviving wasn't the problem, keeping my sanity was. Pushing forward I eventually found Firelink Shrine along with my damnation that was disguised as salvation. I was given a purpose, link the First Flame and allow this world to continue. What I didn't know at the time was the pain I'd endure on my journey, both physical and mental. And for the first time ever since waking up, I was unsure of my current path. Before I had a general sense of direction, a sort of tug that pulled me towards a new location. But now, I was at a loss. Not knowing how to respond, I just fell back to my default response, a shrug. Such as small thing, just a tiny lift of the shoulders, but capable of expressing every word meant.

The Firekeeper gave a small smile, happy to see my mentality hadn't changed during our long entombment. Stepping sideways, she motioned out towards the dead bonfire that had streams of light hitting it, "Let us venture out to see the new flame for ourselves. With our duties complete, I do not relish the notion of spending the rest of our days sitting here wilts a new world rests above."

I stared at her for a few seconds, unsure of what to do. As she turned to walk out to the bonfire, I decided to not care. Obviously the Firekeeper wished to see the new world and who was I to deny her that just because I didn't care for it. Nodding my head, I followed her out to the barren bonfire only to stop upon catching sight of two things on the shelf below Knight Lothric's throne. The first was the Coiled Sword of Embers the Lords of Cinder used against me, only now it had shrunken down to the size of a normal blade. The other object was a tightly wrapped, narrow bundle about three feet in length. Walking up to the shelf I took the Coiled Sword and set aside as I gazed upon the bundle. Knowing that I wished some time alone, the Firekeeper left to stand by the door as I bowed my head once again, feeling a vast wave of sorrow wash over me as I sent another prayer, hoping the bundles owner's spirit was at rest.

After a few minutes of silence, I look up and reached out to strap both objects to my back, leaving my hands free to grab my personal sword and shield if, or rather when they'd be needed. Turning my back to the thrones, I walked up the stairs to meet the Firekeeper by the entrance. Reaching the wall that sealed the door, I found that the passage of time and whatever shook Firelink had severely cracked the stones, allowing a dim light to slip inside. Motioning the Firekeeper behind me, I reared my fist back without a word and drove it through the wall, showering myself in dust. Gripping the outer rocks, I sharply pulled my hand back which created a hole big enough to fit both my hands inside of. I continued to pull away at the wall until a man-sized hole appeared.

Sticking my head out I immediately realized that we are still underground, but somehow light is still coming from above us that was not fire. I take a careful look around, finding there to be no hostiles in sight but that doesn't mean they aren't there. If fighting my way through Lothric had taught me anything it was that enemies could, and will always be hiding close by. I pull my sword out, making the savage teeth on the back of the blade scrape against the sheath but left my shield on my back. Taking a cautious step forward, I spin around and carefully check every nook and cranny in sight. Finding everything to be clear, I walked back to the wall and offer my hand to help the Firekeeper through the hole.

Bowing her head in thanks, the Firekeeper takes my hand in hers as she steps through the jagged hole I had created. Making it to solid ground, the Firekeeper "looked" around, seeming to take great interest in the odd flames above us, "These new flames are…different Milord, I can't really explain it." She then looks down the tunnel towards an area that seemed to of caved in, "Over yonder seems to be the source of the shaking, mayhaps there is some sort of civilization." I decided not to comment on how any civilization I found in Lothric was filled with things that wish for my grisly death. Motioning me forward the Firekeeper began walking towards the cave-in, taking in every detail she could. As we reached the pile of stone blocking the tunnel, I couldn't help but notice how…quiet it seemed to be. After something like a cave-in I expected something to appear, whether it was the cause of it or otherwise. As soon as I finished the thought, I heard a roar which made both the Firekeeper and I spin around to find several bipedal creatures charging us. They were as black as the abyss with blood red eyes and bone armor, but were extremely far from the most terrifying demons I'd faced.

Looking to my left, I found a door that seemed to be made of iron half covered in rubble. Pulling my chime off my belt, I held it aloft and cast a force miracle, blowing the rubble and door away. Putting the chime back on my belt, I grabbed the Firekeeper's hand and pulled her through the door just as the lead monster swiped at us with its claws. Pushing the Firekeeper behind me, I drew my sword and swiftly cut the offending appendage making the monster howl in pain. Before the monster could try to break down the wall, I willed a pillar of fire to erupt beneath its feet, completely turning it to ash. Once the fire's rage had calmed, the stones around us shook once again though not as fiercely as before. Due to the heat and force spells I had used, the stones above the door began to collapse which blocked the doorway from the other creatures. Satisfied that the monsters couldn't follow us, I made a tiny flame in my hand to light up the small hallway.

Turning around, I found the Firekeeper hugging herself and shaking slightly, causing me to step forward to check her for injuries. But before I could get any closer the Firekeeper shook her head, "I'm not injured Milord, but those creatures of darkness are…wrong. I can't feeleth their souls, as if it did not possess one." I looked to the side in thought, just now realizing I hadn't taken the soul of the creature I had killed. The Firekeeper shook her head once more before motioning towards some stairs, "Let us continue upward, I wisheth to see the sun and begone from this darkness."

I nod my head as the Firekeeper made a flame of her own to provide some small comfort as we continued upward. After several minutes of silent climbing I saw another door up ahead with light filtering underneath it, but that wasn't the only thing. As we drew nearer I also heard the sound of combat, the clashing of metal, the explosions of pyromancies, and the roaring of monsters. Readying another force miracle, I blew the door away which flooded the tunnel with blinding sunlight causing me to lift a hand to block the sudden flash. After a few seconds I lowered my hand to find a sight that perplexed, awed, and angered me. Motioning for the Firekeeper to stay hidden, I pulled my sword and shield out and charged out to do what I did best…slaughter.

 **-][-**

 **(POV Ruby)**

This is bad this is bad this is bad! Even though my team was drawing as much attention as we could, there were just too many Grimm! Several were slipping past us and charging towards the civilians that weren't able to escape the carnage quickly and there wasn't the thing we could do. I could only watch in horror is a Beowulf lunged at a terrified woman holding her child behind her on the other side of the plaza. Right as it was about to cleave the woman in half, a figure jumped between them and bashed a shield against the Beowulf which threw it back several feet. Getting a firm stance, the figure held its shield up and readied a sword. The Beowulf got to its feet and roared at the figure before charging it. Not flinching in the slightest, the figure waited until the Beowulf was close before taking a single step forward and drove its sword through the Beowulf. It then, very quickly, pulled the sword out and decapitated the Beowulf in one swift movement. Not even waiting for the Grimm to fall, the figure charged a very large group of Grimm without a moment's hesitation.

That was all I was able to see before I was forced to focus on my fight as several Creeps surrounded my team and I. The next several minutes were a blur as my team and I held out long enough for teams CFVY and JNPR along with the Atlesian military and teachers to show up and help out. As the final Grimm fell around us, I remembered the lone figure that had went up against the large group of Grimm that had slipped past us. Spinning around at a speed only I could attain, I quickly looked around for the figure but didn't find him.

Spying the woman and her child hiding in a ruined cafe, I ran over to them waving my arms, "Excuse me, did you see where that person went that helped you?" The lady pointed a shaky finger down the road near where the breach was before Ms. Goodwitch patched it. Quickly thanking her, I ran in the direction she pointed, hoping the person was alright. Arriving at the wall that surrounded Vale, I saw the person (who I now saw was a man in awesome looking armor) approaching a doorway in the wall. Smiling, I used my semblance to rush over to him and grab his arm, "Hey thanks fo-" I stumbled back with a scream as I felt something slice my abdomen. Landing on the ground, I held a hand against my bloodied stomach as my eyes began to water in pain. Looking up with blurry vision, I saw the man holding a brutal looking sword that dripped with my blood.

Seeming to realize what he'd done, the man quickly sheathed his sword and rushed to my side while pulling what looked like a weird bell off his belt. He forced my hand away from the cut and inspected it, making me scream in pain again. Pressing his hand against the wound, the man rang his chime as golden light seemed to engulf his hand with a comforting warmth. After a few seconds, the pain faded away into nothing. Wiping the tears away with my clean hand, I looked down at my stomach to find that not only had the wound healed, but there wasn't a scar to be seen! As I was about to thank him, I suddenly hear a very familiar scream of rage and look up just in time to see Yang punch the man into the wall in a cloud of dust.

Afraid she would jump after him and kill him, I grabbed Yang's arm and pull her back, "YANG STOP, HE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

Yang shook my hand off and threw a hand in the dust clouds directions, "HE ATTACKED AND CUT YOU WITH HIS SWORD! WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DIDN'T MEAN TO?"

I quickly moved the cloth around the wound and showed Yang the healed skin, "As soon as he saw who he attacked he healed the wound. I just surprised him right after a fight, it's not his fault."

Still not trusting the guy, Yang stayed where she was but gritted her teeth in anger. Before anything else could be said, we saw a golden glow in the corner of our eyes causing Yang and I to turn and find the man holding a glowing hand to a chest while a woman in a beautiful but simple black dress helped him rest against the wall with her back to us.

 **-][-**

Dammit dammit dammit! I'm too used to everything I come across wanting to kill me, and now I've attacked and wounded a child! I rush over to the little girls side as she whimpers in pain while holding a hand against the bloody wound. Forcing her hand away, I insert two fingers into the wound to see how deep it went making her scream again but it had to be done. Finding the cut to be only a inch or two deep, I readied a intermediate level healing miracle and cast it. Quickly, the child stopped whimpering and inspected the wound herself, surprised to find all evidence of the cut gone.

As she was looking up, I suddenly felt something hit me at such a force that I flew back several feet into the stone wall, making a man shaped crater in it. Falling to the ground, I silently groaned, feeling like I did after the Stray Demon had thrown me against the guard tower wall the first time (And every time after that). I pushed myself up with one arm and weakly used the last of my magic to cast another healing miracle on me, knitting together whatever bones that had snapped or shattered upon impact.

Feeling a two hands carefully shift me off my knees, I look up to find the Firekeeper leaning me against the wall with a small smirk, "Yonder child hits hard doesn't she?" I humorously, but silently nodded my head, wondering how such a small thing could hit with the power of a two story tall demon. Finally leaning against the wall, I breath out a sigh of relief as the miracle did its job and healed my damaged body. Glancing down at the girl, I saw her standing in front of another blonde wench who had her fist clenched in anger.

As I sat there I started hearing the sound of clanking metal and footfalls growing steadily nearer. Looking behind the two girls, my adrenaline spiked as I saw several strange metal beings without faces charging us with even stranger weapons that didn't have any blades and would make poor bludgeons. Behind them were ten more children that couldn't of been more different (Two of the children somehow had animal features) along with three adults. The first was a portly man in burgundy clothes carrying a double bladed ax with a peculiar looking shaft. The second was a crazy looking green haired man that carried a pole that had what I think was a weight on the end of it with a bit of fire coming out of the top. The third was a woman with blond hair and glasses sporting a tattered cape that was violet on the inside and black on the outside. In her hands was a black leather riding crop, something I find to be a very poor choice of weaponry, but she seemed angry enough to put it to good use.

I jump to my feet and shove the Firekeeper behind me which causes the girls to look behind them. I pull my sword out of its sheath and ready my shield in case I need to protect the Firekeeper from a thrown weapon. The girl wearing a red cloak, the one I helped, seemed to realize I was under the impression that the people were a threat and jumped up and down waving her arms and yelling in a language I couldn't understand. I widened my stance and braced my shield, unsure if the girl was calling for help or trying to convince the group the Firekeeper and I weren't a threat. Surprisingly it was the latter as the group of metal men and people slowed to a stop as they reached us. The metal men kept their weapons pointed at us, making me think they were a projectile type of weapon, maybe small bolts or something. The other children just stood there staring at us strangely while the adults eyed us cautiously with the same level of distrust the blonde girl was still glaring at me with.

The blonde adult woman leveled her riding crop at us and spoke in the language I still couldn't understand. Apparently not liking my silence, the riding crop began glowing with purple energy making me realize she was a magic user, probably sorcery. I start taking cautious steps back, making sure the Firekeeper was properly hidden behind my shield and I. As soon as I started retreating the woman pulled the riding crop back, causing the purple glow intensify making me brace my shield with my sword hand.

Before the woman could unleash whatever attack she was preparing, the red cloaked girl jumped between the woman and I still waving her arms around like a maniac. This cause the woman to pull back her attack or else she risked hitting the child. The girls then launched into a long tirade filled with arm waving and no pauses, all the while pointing to my sword and then her healed wound. Whatever she was saying seemed to calm down the adults enough for them to send the metal men away but I kept my sword and shield raised nonetheless.

The blond woman lowered her riding crop and asked me a question, or at least I think she did. However I was unable to answer due to my own silence and inability to speak their language. Asking the question again, the woman started looking annoyed as I continued to remain silent. I glanced over my shoulder at the Firekeeper and gave a small shrug.

Seeming to understand what I was asking, the Firekeeper shook her head, "We cannot just attack or retreat. If we wish to learn aught of this time then thy must be willing to taketh a risk. Truthfully I doubt thee could find a better group of people to trust, the young child is trying hard to protect us."

As I listened to the Firekeeper, I noticed the green haired man seem to perk up in great interest when she started talking. He stepped up to the blonde woman and said something I couldn't understand while giving his weapon to her. He then strode up to us, holding his hands up to show he wasn't a threat and spoke in a different dialect that I was familiar with but didn't understand. Seeming to realize that I still didn't understand him, the crazed man whipped a notebook out of nowhere and flipped through the pages at a pace that seemed inhuman. Finding what he was looking for, the man stumbled through some words that I could understand, "Do-do you unde-understand my?"

I hesitantly nodded my head as the Firekeeper stepped up to my side (Though I made sure I could lift my shield in front of her if needed), "Yes we do sir, know that we don't wish to cause evil."

The man seemed to grow excited as he spun around to address his allies in a speedy manner similar to how the red cloaked girl did earlier. Spinning back to face us he flipped through a few more pages before talking again, "Ho-how do you speak so flu-fl…well in an anci-ancient language?"

The Firekeeper seemed to choose her next words carefully, "How longeth has't the passage of time flowed since our language became barren?"

The man seemed to stop short after hearing that, "Our language?" He asked. The Firekeeper nodded her head, making the man slowly turn to his allies and relayed what was said to him. Needless to say, I readied myself to fight if worse came to worse as the blond woman pushed in front of the crazed man and once again held her riding crop while speaking again in the language we didn't understand. The man nervously glanced between the woman and I before translating, "You have some…explaining to do."

 **And so it ends! Thanks for reading Chapter 2 of my** _ **Silent Ashes**_ **everyone and I hope you all are liking it :) If any of you are confused how the Firekeeper is "Seeing" stuff then let me explain my thought process. Even though she's "Blind", she still reacts to almost all of your emotes in game and often talks about seeing flames. This makes me think she has some sort of sixth sense that makes it so she can see in some way shape or form. As for her "Olden Speak" I'll do my best by using a Shakespearean dialect though I'll keep it readable.**

 **If the talking between the Firekeeper and RWBY characters seems bad/blocky right now then I apologize but that's kinda on purpose.** **It'll get better once the Firekeeper and Ashen One become more familiar with the language of Remnant.**

 **If you have any questions or just want to let me know if there's anything I can improve then leave it in the review section.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see all of you next time…**

… **Archangel Out**


	3. Getting To Know Each Other

**This is insane! With only two chapters I've not only received great encouragement, but also exceeded** _ **Remnants of a Friend**_ **in favorites and followers and am catching up in reviews! I can't express how grateful I am of you guys. So thank-you to every single one of you and I hope I continue to bring you guys and gals stories that make you look forward to every update.**

 **Important Questions Answered Below :**

 **How was the Ashen One able to hurt Ruby?** **\- A few people have asked how the Ashen One was able to hurt Ruby even though she had aura. First of all, Ruby had been fighting without rest for quite some time before the breach and then during it, so I imagine her aura levels would be close to empty or at least low (You can see in the beginning of Season 2 Episode 12 that all of team RWBY is breathing pretty hard). The second reason that you need to take into account is that the weapons of Dark Souls are enhanced with titanite shards, chunks, and slabs plus the sharp gems I use in game. Thirdly, in my mind that while Aura is mostly automatic, I like to think you can strengthen/weaken its field of coverage in certain places with aura manipulation (I.E. Ren in the beginning of Season One with the King Taijitu) With those three things the Ashen One was able to cut through what was left of Ruby's aura pretty easily. Take note that the Ashen One WILL NOT be able to just cut through the aura of every opponent he fights, don't worry about that.**

 **BlueBlender** **\- You pointed out that I shouldn't have explained what was going on with Oobleck at the end of the previous chapter. So I went back and changed that, thank you for pointing it out.**

 **What stats does the Ashen One have?** **\- Several people have asked what level the Ashen One's stats are at. He's not max level and isn't overpowered. None of his skills are over forty (I.E. Dex, Vitality). His strength isn't REALLY high, but the Ashen One is pretty strong and will be able to push back most hunters in the RWBYverse unless they specialize in strength like Yang. The only skill above forty is his Faith which is at forty-five to cast the high level miracles (I.E. Lighting Storm and Soothing Sunlight). Take into account that the high level miracles and pyromancies will completely drain his Focus Points. While he does have a decent amount of FP he doesn't a ton of it.**

 **Doesn't the Firekeeper have sight?** **\- A of you have pointed out that to do the ending I did, I would of had to give the Firekeeper the** _ **Eyes of a Firekeeper**_ **. A writer could choose one of two ways to interpret the use for them. I decided that while the Firekeeper did implant them into herself, they didn't give her typical sight. She said that she saw a "World without Fire". That doesn't sound like normal sight to me. Mix that with how she reacted to all your emotes in game** **before** **getting the eyes, I think that she has some sort of Sixth Sense type thing that allows her to "See".**

 **What gear does the Ashen One use?** **\- Many people have asked what gear the Ashen One is using. I apologize for not describing it by now, but I did that on purpose. I think that the Ashen One wouldn't describe what he's wearing because he knows what it is. Just know that all of you will find out later this chapter when Ruby asks about his weapons (We all know she will :D). For a picture of his armor, look at the cover art (If you're on a smart phone and can't see the cover art, I say what the Ashen One is using in the chapter).**

 **I hope that answers all of your guy's questions, so let us get down to it :)**

I grip my weapon tighter and narrowed my eyes as the blond woman became more and more agitated by my silence. Making the purple magic reappear, the woman, once again, spoke in a language we couldn't understand. The Firekeeper turned back to the crazed man, "Please calm thy companion down, milord rarely speaks anymore. I will answer whatever questions thy has to the best of my ability."

The man took a few seconds to figure out what the Firekeeper said before nodding his head. Turning to the blond woman, he pushed her riding crop down and explaining to her. After a few minutes of heated discussion, the woman dissipated the magic with a huff and nodded to the man. Smiling widely, the man collapsed his weapon and…drank from it?

Flipping through several more pages of his journal, the man ran his finger over the text, "Do you hav-have any, any," he shook his head and muttered to himself while flipping a few more pages, "any proof?"

The Firekeeper thought for a few seconds, "We can show thee the place we were entombed." My gaze shot from where it had been focused on the blond woman to face the Firekeeper in concern. As if sensing my thoughts, the Firekeeper added, "As long as thee promises to not disturb the sealed areas."

The man cocked his head to the side, "Entombed? How are you alive if you were entombed?"

"Magic made milord and I sleep, that is all I will say of that. But does thy promise not to disturb the souls who rest in the sealed areas?" The Firekeeper seemed to stare straight into the man's eyes from behind her tiara. The man nodded his head before translating the conversation to the woman and the group of four girls while the others had went off in different directions at the woman's direction. As the man talked, I could tell the adults and most of the children (The red cloaked girl went all starry-eyed) were skeptical of the Firekeeper's claims, but all nodded.

The man turned back to us and bowed his head slightly, "My name is Bartholomew Oobleck." He turned to the woman, "This is Glynda Goodwitch." He then pointed to the red cloaked girl, "This is Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY." Then the white themed girl, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust company." Next was the girl with a black bow on her head, "Blake Belladonna." He then pointed to the yellow themed maiden who had a beautiful head of hair and violet eyes but wore clothes that no Lady would of been caught dead in, "And lastly this is Yang Xiao-Long, Ruby's older sister."

The Firekeeper bowed deeply in return, "I am the Firekeeper and milord," she motioned for me to put away my blade, which I did grudgingly, "is the Ashen One, or Unkindled." I bowed.

The now named Oobleck scratched his head and muttered Firekeeper to himself over and over again before snapping his fingers in realization, "Firekeeper was a, a, a position of high esteem that was mentioned many times in the archaeological digs I took part in!" His face then scrunched up in thought, "What should we call you, what are your names?"

I shifted uncomfortably, unused to be in company that wasn't trying to kill me whilst the Firekeeper remained stoic, "I gave up my name when I became the Fire's caretaker and milord does not remember his." She then pointed at the entrance to the tunnels, "If thee still wishes to see the shrine then we must descend." Receiving a nod, the Firekeeper turned and began walking into the doorway, motioning for the others to follow her. I fell in beside my charge with a torch in my hand to keep guard in case any more of those demons we ran into before were still around.

After a few minutes of quiet discussion between Sir Oobleck and the Firekeeper we reached the caved in door. As I began pondering on how we were going to get through without my miracles, the blond woman slipped in front of me and pulled back her riding crop back before thrusting it forward sharply, causing the rocks and debris to fly outward in a shower of dust and crashing stone. Bowing my head in thanks to the woman, which she hesitantly returned, I pulled my sword free which prompted Lady Rose to gasp and go all starry eyed once again once it was free of its sheath.

Ignoring the staring, I motioned for the others to stay put as I took a hesitant step into the tunnel, knowing something would be lurking in the shadows. My caution proved to be well placed as a lycanthrope lunged at me from behind some rocks when my back was turned, causing me to stumble forward and drop my sword as its claws raked across the shield on my back. Hearing several shouts of alarm, I knew the others had seen my predicament but knew they would be unable to cast any spells or swing a weapon easily without hitting me. Rolling into the stumble, I turned around just in time for the beast to knock me onto my back and try to bury its fangs in my exposed neck.

Hands shooting up, I held the beast's upper muzzle with my left and lower with my right and held him back as it snarled and dripped spittle onto me. Silently grunting with exertion, I pulled my hands apart and, with a sickening crunch, ripped the beast's lower jaw off causing it to fall back onto its haunches howling in agony. Knowing the pain of having body parts ripped off of your person, jaw included, I jumped to my feet and wrapped an arm around the beast's neck and sharply tugged. With a snap, the beast fell limp in my arms and began dissipating.

Glancing around, I spot my sword resting at my feet and stooped down to pick it up. As I did so, another beast jumped at me from the shadows, intent on avenging its fallen pack brother. Before I could do anything, a loud bang reverberated through the tunnel as the beast's head exploded, showering me in blood and brain-matter. Surprised, I turned back to the entrance to find Lady Rose pointing a strange metal object whose color matched her name in the direction of the beast's disappearing corpse.

Figuring it was some strange form of pyromancy or crossbow, I sheathed my blade and gave the young lady a dignified bow in thanks before motioning the others to follow me to Firelink. Falling in behind me, no one uttered a sound as we traversed the cave. Jagged, smooth, and broken stones surrounded us, and now that I could take a closer look, I saw evidence that confused me. Stopping for a second to inspect a charred stone, I realized the tunnel must of been collapsed with several high leveled pyromancies, but I couldn't think of any powerful enough to do this amount of damage.

During my contemplation, my eyes wandered to the left and found footprints. Shifting over to take a closer look, I saw that whoever left them had unknowingly walked through the soot. At the sound of falling pebbles, I spun around in time to see a man dressed in white armor and mask jumping off a rock above Lady Schnee with a sword in hand screaming something at the top of his lungs. All I was able to make out "SCHNEE", but it mattered not what he was saying, for his intent was clear.

Not wasting any time, I willed whatever dregs of magic I had left to take form as a flame in my left palm. Flicking my wrist, a whip of searing fire shot forth and wrapped around the attacker's neck. Tugging harshly, the man flew towards me, fear welling in his eyes as he saw himself heading straight for my blade. With a gurgled scream due to his melting throat, the man couldn't do a thing but watch as he drew nearer and nearer to my drawn sword. Slamming his eyes shut in fear, the last thing the assassin's mind registered was the cold feeling of metal cutting into his stomach, then nothing more as I cleaved him in half, splattering myself in blood.

Almost immediately, I felt the familiar feeling of absorbing another's soul as the body disintegrated into whips of white smoke. I…can't really explain how it feels. Trying thinking of what it's like to come down from an adrenaline high and instantly have your own knowledge and prowess increased. However at that moment, everything you took in is clouded and confusing, you're unable to completely process it. But at the same time it's unimaginable, and I rarely get the chance to really reflect on what I was feeling, and sadly, this was not to be one of those times.

Almost as quick as I felt myself absorb the soul, I also felt the anger and fear radiating from the everyone but the Firekeeper behind me. Opening my eyes, I shift my gaze from the spot the body had laid mere seconds ago at my feet to the Firekeeper standing between the group and I. Looking up at the group in front of us, I tried to figure out what they were so angry about. The man obviously wished for Lady Schnee's blood, and would have possibly succeeded if I had not intervened. Did they wish for their companions death? Surely not.

Looking at the adults of the group, they seemed to hold more distrust than anger with the exception of Lady Goodwitch who was gritting her teeth. The children did indeed have anger, but I felt more fear and confusion coming from them. It was only when Lady Goodwitch took a step forward did I realize another thing, "WHY…KILL HIM!" Her words were nearing something I could understand, but not completely.

Still confused about their anger, I shrugged my shoulders in an attempt to calm them down. In hindsight not the best answer because Lady Goodwitch's anger seemed to double, "Ignoring…fact that…could have questioned…man, do…not care that you just…a life, quite brutally…add?"

I tilted my head to the side in confusion. If I was understanding correctly then they were upset at my taking of a life. This reaction…confused me. I looked at the Firekeeper uncertainly when a thought came forth. Stepping towards her, I took a knee and bowed my head, causing the others to join me in my confusion.

The Firekeeper understood my intentions and bowed her head, "Very well. Touch the darkness within me. Take nourishment in these sovereignless souls" Searching the bottomless well that was my soul, or rather the endless patchwork quilt of other souls that made up my own, I plucked the newest one and gave it forth to the Firekeeper.

All the others saw was a white mist rolling off my body and forming a small white ball in the Firekeeper's cupped hands. Studying the squirming soul cradled in her hands, the Firekeeper bowed her head in concentration and comforted the soul, trying to convince it to allow itself to be given a new home in her lord. As every soul before, the ball slowly stopped squirming and eventually formed a perfect sphere in her hands. Raising her head, the Firekeeper lowered her hands and let the calmed soul take its place within myself.

Raising to my feet, both the Firekeeper and I turned back to everyone as they tried to figure out what we were doing. The Firekeeper stepped forward and bowed deeply, "Allow me to officially introduce ourselves to thee. I am the Firekeeper, caretaker of the First Flame." She motioned towards me, "Milord is the Ashen One or Unkindled." I pressed a fist against my breast and bowed my head.

As the Firekeeper spoke, the anger turned into pure confusion. Lady Goodwitch's eyes then narrowed in suspicion, "Why did you lie about not being able to speak about our language?"

The Firekeeper shook her head, "We did not lie to thee, the knowledge was only just given to us."

The suspicion grew, "It's not possible to just learn a language in a few seconds. Who. Are. You."

"I told you, I am the Fireke-"

Lady Goodwitch scowled, "No, who are you? Who do you work for? What was your purpose of leading us down here? Answer me!"

I subtly gripped my sword, preparing myself for a fight in case things took a turn for the worse. I did not know the children's capabilities other than the fact that the Lady Xiao-Long is much stronger than she appears to be. Sir Oobleck and Sir Port looked like they were experienced but I've faced worse. It was Lady Goodwitch that worried me. She seemed to have a VERY dangerous control over sorceries. It would be prudent to take care of her first.

Seeming to sense my uneasiness, the Firekeeper took my hand off of my blade before turning back to the group, "We have not lied to thee. I am the Firekeeper, milord is the Ashen One. We are not linked with any other power than our own. And our purpose of bringing thee down here was to show thee proof of what we have stated."

The Firekeeper and Lady Goodwitch seemed to have a staring match, as if daring the other to call them out. After a few tense seconds Sir Oobleck stepped forward, "If I may Glynda, their story is far too grand for it to be a lie. We should give them a chance to prove themselves before we condemn them of crimes they may or may not of committed."

The two women continued to stare at each other for another couple seconds before Lady Goodwitch huffed and crossed her arms, "Very well, where is this place you wished to show us?"

The Firekeeper pointed behind them, "The entrance is right there."

Everyone turned but only saw rubble. Looking around, Lady Xiao-Long crossed her arms and leaned against the wall while shooting us a small glare, "There's nothing here. Get lost or something?" I stepped forward and knocked my sword against the wall she was leaning against. Suddenly everyone saw the wall become translucent and watched as their blond friend fall backwards through the hole with a yelp of surprise. Landing on her back, Lady Xiao-Long sat up rubbing her head and glaring heatedly at me, "WHAT THE HELL?" I shrugged, but she knew a small grin was tugging at the corner of my mouth, something that felt quite foreign to me. Stepping through the hole, I offered my hand to the ladies as they stepped inside.

Once everyone was inside, the Firekeeper willed flame to burst into life in the sconces, lighting Firelink as it was throughout my entire venture in Lothric. Gasps escaped from everyone as they saw their surroundings. This was especially true for Sir Oobleck as he zipped around at great speeds, inspecting any carving his eyes found, "INCREDIBLE! Perfectly preserved Old Age architecture!"

Lady Goodwitch looked closely at the Firekeeper and I, "How will you prove what you said is true?"

The Firekeeper motioned for everyone to follow her, "There is a story wall depicting milord's journey to link the First Flame."

Sir Oobleck was practically shaking in excitement, "No amount of digs I'll ever take part in could ever hope to add up to all this! Everything is in near perfect condition. It's as if the entire place had been-" He suddenly stopped and looked at us closely, "As if it were sealed, frozen in time."

Neither the Firekeeper nor I stopped walking as we led them down the stairs, "We did not lie to thee." The Firekeeper said simply as we walked into the hallway below the entrance. Reaching the spot where the Shrinemaiden used to reside, the Firekeeper motioned for Sir Oobleck to inspect the carving.

Reaching up to brush off some dust, the historian studied each carving one by one, all while muttering to himself. Upon reaching the final image Sir Oobleck stopped his muttering and studied the stone closely while motioning towards Lady Goodwitch, "Glynda, come look at this."

Huffing before walking over, Lady Goodwitch leaned over Sir Oobleck's shoulder, "What did you find?"

He pointed at the final image that depicted a highly detailed carving of the Firekeeper and I waiting by the dormant bonfire. Lady Goodwitch stared at the carving for several seconds before muttering to her companion not knowing I could hear them, "Is what they're saying possible? Have they really been sealed up in here for who knows how long?"

Oobleck shook his head while shrugging, "I honestly don't know Glynda, I just don't know. As a Historian, my knee-jerk reaction is to call them liars, say it's impossible. But there's just so much we don't know about the world before the discovery of dust." He then subtly glanced at me as I stood guard behind the Firekeeper, "And as a Huntsman I can tell that saying we're underestimating that man is an understatement that Ozpin could only dream of making."

Before I could hear any more on this Ozpin person, I felt a hesitant tap on my arm. Turning away from Sir Oobleck and Lady Goodwitch, who continued to hold whispered conversation, I found Lady Rose standing before me with the other children behind her. For some reason she was looking down and poking her pointer fingers together nervously while scuffing the ground with her foot.

"-understand us?" I raised my brow in confusion at her quiet muttering. Was something wrong? Had a beast followed us in so she was keeping her voice down?

Lady Schnee rolled her eyes with a sigh, "What our nervous wreck of a leader is trying to ask is if you can understand us now?"

I nod, which seemed to give Lady Rose a bit more confidence as she stopped tracing circles on the ground with her foot and look up at me hopefully, "Can-can I see your sword please?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion. Why would she wish to see my blade? From what I've seen her weapon was far more advanced than my own, seeming to double as a six foot scythe and some sort of fire thrower. Seeing my confusion, Lady Xiao-Long pulled Lady Rose's hood over her head with a chuckle, "Rubes is just a weapons geek. She likes to look at any and every weapon and piece of armor she can, no matter how simple or complex it is."

Thinking for a moment, I shrug. What harm could it do? From what I've seen they seem to be proficient with weaponry and how to safely inspect one. Taking the sheathed sword from my belt, I hand it over to the rose themed maiden who was literal shaking with excitement. As she reached out to take the sword into her hands I slightly lifted it away and looked at her expectantly through the T-silt of my helmet.

Knowing what I was telling her, Lady Rose nodded her head, "I'll be careful, I promise." Giving her a single nod, I place the sword in her waiting hands and take a step back to give her room. Pulling the sword out about a foot, nothing particularly noteworthy was seen other than a beautifully carved back of the sword that wasn't meant to do damage.

It was only when Lady Rose pulled the sword further out of the sheath did she stop and stare at the sword along with the other maidens. One side was completely normal with a razor sharp edge capable and rending through the hides of demons and the armor of Gods. As impressive as that is, it's the second side of the blade that was attention grabbing.

A serrated edge wouldn't be a good way to describe it. Brutal doesn't fit either. Demonic is a step closer but not quite. It's not that the sword is oozing black ichor or that wisps of ghostly smoke was wafting off it. No, it just looks like a weapon that no noble hero or honor-bound knight would even touch. Vicious, now there's the word I would use to describe my weapon. Teeth, dozens of them curved backwards that have one job. Tear, rip, and lust for blood. Thus it was given its name…Bloodlust.

All the girls, except Lady Rose surprisingly, looked intimidated by the weapon. As Ruby inspected the blade with the same amount of attention Sir Oobleck showed earlier, Lady Schnee wrinkled her nose at the sight of the teeth, "In all due respect this looks like the weapon of a barbarian, not of a warrior of your status." I raised an eyebrow again, only this time I wasn't sure to feel insulted or to take that as a compliment.

"This…is…AWESOME!" I turn to look at Lady Rose as she took in every centimeter of the sword with bated breath, "Even though it's just a normal sword, it's very impressive. Reinforced with something or somethings, beautifully carved, and if you stab something then the teeth will do immense amounts of damage when you pull the sword out." She then ran her finger down the blood-channel, "Somethings different about the fuller," she looked up at me, "does it serve a special purpose?"

I think for a moment. Bloodlust does have an alternate way to use it, but it's not a nice transition from the first to the second. Deciding that I shouldn't tell her, I shook my head causing the girl to pout, "Ahhhh, I was hoping for some super awesome attack or alternate form to the weapon." Her mood then did a complete twist as she went all starry-eyed again, "But anyways the sword is beautifully crafted, even if it is a little vicious."

Handing the sword back to me, Lady Rose then practically pressed her nose against my breastplate making me very uncomfortable, "What kind of armor is this? I've never seen anything like it."

Not wanting to be rude, I stood still as I thought about what she said. I'm sure that's true, my armor is definitely unique when compared to most other sets. The best steel was used to craft a breast and backplate, as well as armored plates that cover my shoulders and reach down to meet metal gauntlets, all attached by leather straps and bits of chainmail. Underneath the armor is a sturdy greenish teal coat that can be seen between each segment of armor. The coat extends down to my ankles, protecting the back of my legs while leaving the front open. Across my shoulders sits the pelt of a white wolf that provides warmth as well as additional protection, however slight it is.

But the most attention grabbing part of the armor is the helmet. Made of the same steel as the rest of the armor, it covers the entirety of my head leaving only a T-slit for me to see through. Yes, the Faraam armor, while not the most protective, definitely has kept me alive while not sacrificing movement speed.

The problem is I was unsure how to respond, or rather how I could appease her thirst for weaponry without words. I didn't understand, it's not that I couldn't speak due to some wound or anything. I just…couldn't, it's as simple as that. When I woke up in the Cemetery of Ash, I could talk but there was nothing to converse with until I reached Firelink. And even then I could go through almost every conversation with nods, shrugs, or shakes of the head.

It was only when my…friends? Companions? I'm not sure what to call the people I met in my travels. Except for one, but the soul of that person has long since gone to rest. It was only at the time of that person's death did I realize my ability to speak was missing. I'm not sure when it happened exactly, the transition was probably a slow process as I journeyed through Lothric. Every stab, slash, broken bone, burn, and death after agonizing death. I guess it has just worn me down into whatever I am now.

All this took me but a few seconds to think with no answer to the problem. Luckily Lady Schnee seemed to realize the issue as she pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh, "Ruby, he doesn't talk. How is he supposed to answer you?"

Lady Rose's face turned as red as her cloak, making me feel slight worry that she may be ill. Before I could offer her a seat or something the redness lessened somewhat as she mumbled, "Sorry, forgot about that."

My head voluntarily tilted to the side in confusion. She has done nothing of ill-will towards I nor the Firekeeper. So why was she apologizing? Not wanting to be rude, I bowed my head to accept her apology. As I looked back up, I saw The Firekeeper, Lady Goodwitch, Sir Oobleck, and Sir Port walking towards us. As they neared Lady Goodwitch motioned for the maidens out into the main room. Once the children were out of earshot, Lady Goodwitch took a deep breath to collect herself and send one final glance to her colleagues. After a few seconds of silence, the sorceress met my eyes with a determined look, "We've reached a decision on whether we believe your story or not."

 **I'm so sorry this chapter took so long for me to get out everyone. I went on vacation to a place with no WiFi and wasn't able to finish it before leaving like I had planned. Just know I'm back home and the only thing that'll keep me from writing will be work and rest time, so no more long breaks in the foreseeable future :)**

 **This story is seriously fun to write, no joke! I hope the story is keeping you guys as interested as you were in the first or second chapter. And I hope I've been incorporating Dark Souls stuff well enough in the RWBYverse like the level up thing. In game when you get souls, you have to give them to the Firekeeper before you can use them. This makes me think she has to basically "Clear them up" or something so you can use them. I image the soul is frightened, so I decided that the Firekeeper comforts it or something (Or at least that's my take on it).**

 **Gear of the Ashen One** **\- If you still don't understand what gear the Ashen One is using then I'll tell you here. His main weapon is Bloodlust (You know, that absolutely sick looking katana in the game that has the number one most vicious looking teeth to it). His armor is my favorite set in the Dark Souls series. The armor of the Forossa Lion Knights that was named after a God of War. The Faraam Armor Set. If you still don't know what I'm talking about then Google the sword and armor.**

 **I hope I'm filling every expectation you guys have imagined and more, see all of you later :) …**

… **Archangel Out**


	4. Trust Is Such A Hard Thing

- **Please read the following author notes -**

… **I have no words. I actually broke well over two-thousand views, maybe even three, on the last chapter! This is the first time I've ever done that with a single posting. I can't express how thankful I am of you guys and I hope I continue to earn those views.**

 **I have to come right out and say it guys, this school year is going to be slow in updates. Since this is my senior year of highschool I have the ACT and SAT (Again), midterms and finals (Again), a lot of homework (More than previous years), and finally college essays and applications along with various other distractions. After all that, I'm pretty exhausted and am not in the right mindset to write. I'll try my best, but you all of you saw how long it took me to get this chapter out. Just know that this story IS NOT being canceled (Neither is** _ **Remnants of a Friend**_ **). I love my stories and appreciate every one of you too much to do that.**

 **Update Shout-Out** **: While I was away, I found a fanfic that I got ABSOLUTELY hooked on. It's called** _ **Identities of a Lost Soul**_ **by** **either-fanfic** **. When I discovered this story, it quickly made it's way into my top three favorite KOTOR I fics. It's not just a retelling, it's actually a VERY realistic version of the game. That means that while the destination of the game is the same, how we get there is so much more realistic than how it played out in the game.** **Either** **DID NOT ask me to advertise his (or her) story, I just want to give an amazing author credit for an amazing story. Seriously, if you like Star Wars or more specifically KOTOR, go check it out!**

 **POLL TIME!** **\- I want to know if you guys would like for me to enable to Ashen One and Firekeeper to create** **ONE** **bonfire? The reason I gave him the Coiled Sword was to create a bonfire so The Firekeeper could have a place to** _ **keep**_ **the First Flame. This would give him access to his storage and a way to renew his Estus.** **That also means that he will be immortal again** **, which is the biggest thing. Just know that if you do not wish for the Ashen One to be immortal, than I will think of another way for the Ashen One to renew his Estus without a bonfire…**

 **On one last side note. That Dark Souls 3 DLC trailer was awesome. Depending on how they tie it into the original game's story, I'll decide if I can incorporate it into** _ **Silent Ashes**_ **or not (Of course the spells will make it in). We'll just have to wait and see :/**

 **-][-**

"We have little reason to trust you. You showed up out of nowhere in the middle of a breach with no affiliation to Vale or her allies." Steeling myself, I stepped slightly in front of the Firekeeper, prepared for anything. They did not believe us, and I was unsure what would transpire, making me feel uneasy about my chances if it came to a fight. Within such close confines, I do not think I could defeat all three of the adults while protecting the Firekeeper, and that's not even counting the children. If they joined in as well, then I surely would fall. Unfortunately, even I can be overwhelmed by numbers in small areas.

"But," my head tilted slightly as Lady Goodwitch's tone became slightly less hostile, "even though we're having trouble completely believing your story, we do believe that you wish no harm to us or the citizens of Vale. While we do need to discuss your…methods of combat," she added while looking at me, "they're understandable if the carvings are to be believed."

I am, once again, confused as to what the problem is. Something was trying to kill us, so it only makes sense to kill it first. This… circumvention to killing is something I am noticing more and more about this new time. Whereas killing was as common as breathing during my venture through Lothric, it is no longer a trivial part of existing in this new age. Cities were filled with bright colors and cheer instead of blood and fear. Sane people roam the streets rather than crazed monstrosities with only the desire to kill the living. It was an…odd, but not unwelcome change.

Feeling that the danger had passed, I let my hand fall from the handle of my blade as the Firekeeper bowed her head respectfully, "We understand thy's reluctance to believe our tale, and I only hope trust will grow between us." Looking back up, the Firekeeper met Sir Oobleck's eyes, "Does either of thee have any questions?"

At this, Sir Oobleck nodded eagerly, "Yes yes, I have so many questions about your time, but before that I must ask. Will I be allowed to bring a archaeologist team back here to study the architecture?"

I scowled behind my helmet. The Firekeeper had said that Sir Oobleck could only inspect Firelink if he left the sealed areas alone, and that is all he did. But there is no way of knowing if a group of people will keep that promise. If there is one thing I've learned about humans is that they have a thirst for knowledge, unfortunately that thirst can and will overpower any promise made.

Sharing my thoughts, through probably to a lesser degree of spite, the Firekeeper shook her head, "I cannot allow that Sir Oobleck. While thy has vowed to leave the sealed areas untouched, there is no guarantee that others will keep it as well." Motioning around her, the Firekeeper continued, "Take note of whatever is in sight, but I must unfortunately deny thy's request."

Looking crushed, Sir Oobleck nodded his head in understanding, "As regrettable as it is, I can't fault you for thinking that." He sighed sadly before chugging more of whatever it was in his…whatever the hell his weapon was. Reclipping it to his belt, Sir Oobleck looked back at us, apparently having done a complete emotional flip back to excited, "Very well, I have several questions I must have answered so this discovery won't be dismissed as a mere myth! What can you tell me of the history of this shrine? Who built it? How long has it been here? What events took place here and what events are connected to its existence?"

As Sir Oobleck continued to rattle off question after question without stopping to breath, I saw Lady Goodwitch step closer to me with a neutral expression on her face. Nodding her head out into the main room, I followed after making sure the Firekeeper was aware of my departure. Following Lady Goodwitch, she stopped right at the threshold of the tunnel where we stayed silent for several minutes.

Finally breaking the silence, the sorceress motioned towards the children talking on the steps several meters away, "They're children." She said simply, as if that explained her point. I gave a hesitant nod, not understanding where she was taking this. Seeing that I was paying attention, Lady Goodwitch continued by pointing out Lady Rose specifically, "While your actions may of earned you a modest amount of trust from Ms. Rose, that is only because she is young, naive, and sees you as some sort of Knight."

Upon hearing her last word, a sharp huff of air escaped my lips. Hearing the doubt in my huff, Lady Goodwitch looked at me, "You do not see yourself as one." She said with no ounce of surprise, as if she already knew my view of myself, "But while she may trust you somewhat, we both know that the others do not." Thinking for a moment, I nodded my head in agreement having saw the forced smile Lady Xiao-Long had thrown upon her face, or the slightly narrowed eyes of Lady Belladonna. "While you may not of done any intentional harm to us, your killing of the Fang member was although necessary, still more brutal than it needed to be."

Turning fully towards me, Lady Goodwitch pointed a finger in my face, "We are taking a great risk by trusting you as much as we have. Do not prove that our trust, however slight, is misplaced." With that she turned away and walked back towards Oobleck.

As I watched her walk away, my thoughts wandered back to my confusion. Wanting to ask Lady Goodwitch, I went to take a step forward but hesitated, unsure how to convey my confusion. Never before have I been in the situation where I needed to ask something of someone. Up till now my…existence, if you could even call it that, has been moved forward by task and advice, friendly or otherwise. But it wasn't until now that I realized never before did I require the need to ask a question.

Looking down at my hands, I saw the drying rivulets of blood that ran down towards my fingertips, tarnishing the shining steel covering my arm. Following the blood up my arm, I scrutinized the white pelt lying across my shoulders that was largely died crimson. After several seconds of thinking, I realized there would be no way for me to ask anything of her. Shaking my head and turning away from the retreating sorceress, I leaned against the wall to wait for Sir Oobleck to finish talking with the Firekeeper. Having saw the speed he was asking them when I left, I knew we were going to be here awhile.

 **-][-**

"What do you think of tall, silent, and brooding?"

Ruby looked up at her sister from where she'd been tinkering on Crescent Rose, "What do you mean?"

Yang shrugged, seemingly indifferent, "Just wondering what you thought about him? You seem to trust him after all." She added bitterly.

Ruby crossed her arms and pouted, "What's that supposed to mean? He's not a bad person."

Hearing a quiet sigh, both girls looked behind them to see Blake glance at the sisters over her book, "What your sister is trying to say is that you probably should be more careful around him. While he may not be an evil person," Blake looked away, "even people with good intentions can cause harm."

Setting aside her weapon, Ruby tilted her head to the side, "I don't get it, he hasn't done anything to hurt us. What has made you guys not like him?"

Her sister scowled as she reached over and lightly tugged at Ruby's torn blouse, "He hurt you Ruby, that's more than enough reason for me to not like him."

Ruby swatted her sister's hand away and pouted again, "That's not fair. If anything I share as much blame as he does for surprising him after a battle."

Yang looked like she swallowed something unpleasant, "I know that Ruby, but that doesn't change the fact that he hurt you. And what about that faunus he killed in the tunnels?" She said as her face became serious again, "I know he was trying to hurt us, but he didn't die quickly." The girl's faces became a little queasy as they remembered how the Fang grunt died, and Yang was right. Death by sword was an unpleasant way to go, especially when your body is cut in two.

Shaking her head to get the image out, Ruby met her sister's eyes timidly, "I-I mean he did it to save Weiss." Then Ruby remembered when she first saw him in the plaza which gave her more confidence, "And when he first appeared he saved a mom and her child from a pack of Grimm. I don't think he's a bad person. What do you think Weiss?" Ruby looked over at Weiss for help but found her partner not paying attention to the conversation, "Weiss?" No answer, "Weiiiiiisss?" Still nothing.

Yang smirked as she leaned over and cupped her hands around her mouth by the heiress' ear, "YO ICE QUEEN!"

"AHH!" Weiss screamed as she fell over onto her side. Scrambling to her feet, Weiss turned to yell at a cackling Yang but stopped short when she found that a fifth person had suddenly appeared with his sword and shield drawn within seconds of the scream. Blake just rolled her eyes as she set her book down to face the subject of the conversation while the others, realizing that their antics may of caused trouble, looked away embarrassed.

Weiss, whose porcelain pale cheeks were faintly pink, coughed into her hand, "We apologize, we didn't mean to startle any of you. My teammate merely frightened me when I was distracted."

The man's head tilted to the side, as if confused about the situation. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he relaxed his posture giving Blake an opportunity to make a second opinion of the silent man. His armor was impressive, no doubt about that. Combine that with his sword and anyone not a veteran to combat would probably turn tail and flee at the sight of him on the battlefield, herself possibly included.

Their was one thing that didn't seem to fit in with the whole intimidation thing the knight had going which was his shield. Unlike his armor which allowed him to appear emotionless or his sword which was intimidating, the shield was nothing of the sort. The face of the shield was a forest green that had an intricate golden design that depicted some bird of prey that had its wings raised to the sky. These two things gave the shield a much more noble feel to it when compared to the rest of the gear.

As the Ashen One slid his sword home and slung the shield over his shoulder, Blake caught sight of something odd. Narrowing her eyes, she saw dark splotches around the edge that seemed to be mostly located on the left side, his right, and the bottom. Realizing what the stains were, Blake felt her eyebrows raise ever-so slightly. Blood. He has sharpened the left and bottom edge of his shield to use it as a weapon if need be.

It was only now that Blake also realized that while the man looked like he had been sprayed with blood by a sprinkler, he didn't seem repulsed by it at all. If anything he looked like he was completely at ease with the stains. She wasn't sure if that was a testament to how brave he was or to how far his mind and body had been numbed to excessive violence. Blood was…unsettling to her, even after the time she had spent with the newly reformed White Fang. While Blake wasn't naive enough to believe that she wouldn't have to fight people during her career as a Huntress, she knew that they all would have to at some point. Her team's last mission, their first in actuality, had ended in them fighting people instead of Grimm.

All this was realized and evaluated by the time the man had finished stowing his gear and started walking away towards the entrance. Before he'd taken two steps Ruby suddenly appeared a few feet in front of him with a innocently quizzical expression on her face, making him stop with a start, "Where are you going?"

Ruby was, of course, oblivious to his confusion while the other three girls were wondering how a man, who killed at least a dozen Grimm single-handedly, could be once again startled and confused as if he didn't understand how simple conversation worked. They knew he couldn't exactly participate, but surely he understood the basic function of casual communication. Right?

Quickly pushing past his surprise, the Ashen One patted his shield while nodding towards the opening of the Shrine. Taking a few seconds to figure out what he meant, Ruby's eyes lit up in understanding, "Oh, you're going to stand guard?" Receiving a nod, Ruby bounced in place excitedly, "Can we come with you?"

 **-][-**

I involuntarily felt my head tilt to the side again. Why would Lady Rose wish to accompany me when she knows I'm just going to be guarding the entrance? Tiss nothing exciting nor was it something young maidens should bother themselves with, no matter their interest. Sneaking a glance at the other children, I saw Lady Xiao-Long staring at me guarded, but ready to fight in a moments notice. Lady Schnee on the other hand, while ready to fight, seemed rather relaxed. Lady Belladonna was somewhere between the two, probably leaning towards the former mood.

I was conflicted. If we're attacked than having some backup would be a nice change of pace, but if things get out of hand than I'm unsure whether I could keep them alive. My skills have been honed to a fine edge that left my foe in a pool of their own blood, not necessarily keeping those around me alive. And while I have done my best for the Firekeeper, I know for a fact that if we had been swarmed in the tunnels when we first arrived she would have fallen. Though the young maidens have proven to be at least proficient in combat. I slightly shook my head, both answering Lady Rose's question and at my last thought. Proficient as they may be, they are still young. Youth equaled inexperience, which led to death.

Upon seeing my answer, Lady Rose's excitement fell away to be replaced by disappointment, "Awww why not? We can take care of ourselves."

"Ruby, leave him alone," both Lady Rose and I turned to look at her sister as she stood up to stretch, "if he wants to go keep an eye on things by himself then it's probably for the best."

Lady Rose pouted, "Aw come on Yang, we've been taught that teamwork is important. Why shouldn't we lend a hand if we're able to?" At the sound of a few tumbling rocks, the girls turned back around to find me walking away towards the entrance without a word…obviously.

The last thing I heard before stepping out into the tunnel was Lady Schnee huff, "How rude, and here I was thinking he was a courteous knight."

Ducking through the hole, I shook my head at the last comment. Better they realize now that I am no knight. As my gaze wandered the broken stones surrounding me, it fell upon the pool of drying blood of the man I had killed but an hour ago. His blood still stained my armor, dripping from my blade, and I can't even dredge up a shred of remorse.

Should this concern me? I don't know, but then again I can't force myself to feel so. Ever since waking up in the Cemetery of Ash, the strongest emotions I could feel were anger, caution, and fear. But I have also experienced sympathy, loneliness, and protectiveness, even if only slightly. Now though, after everything, all I feel are two things. Protectiveness and remorse, everything else has been numbed.

Caution was the first to go. Being immortal does that to you, but anger and fear quickly followed with death after agonizing death. While sympathy and loneliness may not necessarily be gone, I feel as if they're forever buried under a civilization of pain and agony. All that's left is protectiveness and remorse. The source of my protectiveness isn't hard to figure out. I was and shall forever be the Firekeeper's guardian, even if I must clash against another darkness like Lothric. Thus leaves the final thing I feel. Remorse. Something that's much harder for me to accept, even if I know nothing could have been done and it could even be considered a mercy.

Reaching my over my shoulder, I grasped the cloth wrapped bundle tied to my back, just to reassure myself it was still there. The source of my remorse is also one of my most treasured possessions. Very few knew of my friend, probably only the Firekeeper and perhaps the Handmaiden who seemed to know nearly everything but refused to tell.

Sighing, I pushed any thoughts of my long dead companions from my mind and returned my focus to my surroundings. Once again I see mounds of stone and metal. Looking up, I see the flickering flame the Firekeeper and I had seen when we first exited Firelink. I found it very odd, for it didn't follow the steps that created the dance of fire. Instead it seemed sudden, fake, and lifeless.

Spying a certain mound of stone that went all the way to the ceiling, I climbed atop it and reached out to the magical light that was trying to imitate fire. As my hand neared, I felt no heat as a flame would have created and instead was a ever-so slight feeling of…of…frantic or buzzing air. I can think of no other way to describe it. As soon as my fingertips brushed the shining metal, I felt a sharp burning sensation as my body jerked and spasmed, causing me to lose my footing and tumble down the stone pile and land in a heap at Firelink's entrance. Sitting up, I suddenly realized why the feeling was familiar. The buzzing air was the same sound generated when I applied Gold Pine Resin to Bloodlust, and the burns sure felt as if I'd been attacked by a weapon using the same substance.

As soon as I sat up, I heard a fit of laughter originate from the entrance to Firelink. Glancing up, I saw Lady Xiao-Long rolling on the ground while holding her stomach as she laughed loudly. Lady Rose was already at my side with wide eyes, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

I calmly got to my feet and nodded my head, absently flexing my hand due to the slight burning sensation I feel. Looking back up at the source of my discomfort, I tilted my head in confusion. Is it a trap? If so, why is it placed there? Nobody would fall prey to such a bright contraption so high up.

"It's a dust powered light." My head turned to look at Lady Schnee in question while Lady Xiao-Long only now started to get herself under control as Lady Belladonna helped her up with a small smirk. The heiress pulled the rapier off her belt and rotated a cylinder on it to show me a yellow colored powder encased in the weapon, "Dust is the energy source of Remnant, and lightning dust is most common in machines. That one up there was built to provide light in a dark area."

I continued staring at her, not understanding half the words she just said. Though not wanting to be rude, I nodded my head in thanks before hearing a few loose stones fall from the hole leading into Firelink. Looking up, I saw the Firekeeper stepping out with the help of Sir Port, being shortly followed by Sir Oobleck doing the same for Lady Goodwitch.

After brushing some ash off her dress, the Firekeeper looked at me with a nod, "I have answered all of Sir Oobleck's questions, so we may now ascend back up to the surface."

The man in question quickly nodded his head and pushed up his glasses, "Yes yes, I thank you for this opportunity. You have no idea how much this means to me. Though I must admit I'm still having trouble believing that you two are from a bygone age." He took another sip from his mug…weapon…thing before continuing, "No matter, the Shrine is without a doubt genuine, so it doesn't matter to me whether you're telling the truth or not." He then realized how rude that sounded, "Uh, my apologizes, no offense intended."

I let out a small sigh that only the Firekeeper saw. While I may not know much about this time yet, I can see that nearly, in not everything from my age was dust in the void. So I can understand anyone's hesitation about the Firekeeper's claim. Giving the historian a small bow of the head, I walked back over and stopped in front of the hole that allowed entrance to Firelink in thought.

Reaching behind my back, I pulled a flask off my left hip that held an ever-so slight blue glow. While magic is far from being my main weapon in combat, I did find myself using it more and more as my journey required me to have more tricks up my sleeve than fancy sword techniques. The problem is that after this drink, I will be unable to replenish my magic reserves in the middle of combat. I only ever carried no more than three uses for the Ashen Flask, and now I'm down to the final swig due to the fact I didn't have the chance to replenish my reserves after my fight with the Soul of Cinder.

Shrugging, everyone minus the Firekeeper looked on as I twisted off the cap and brought the rim to my mouth. Behind me, the others perked up at what they thought was the time they'd see my face. Much to their disappointment, they saw nothing as I just slightly lifted my helmet to allow the crystal rim of the bottle to meet my lips.

Swallowing the slightly sour, but not unpleasant liquid, I felt it settle in my stomach, though not in a filling way. Rather it felt as if a sudden jolt of energy rushed through me as my magic reserves were restored to nearly full. Stowing the flask back on my hip, I reach out and firmly placed my hands against the stone on either side of the whole that led to Firelink. Slowing my breathing, I concentrate on the jagged stone beneath my fingertips, feeling every ridge and crevice under the layer of leather that covered the palm of my hands. With a silent grunt, I sunk my fingers into the stone and slammed my hands together, watching a ghostly depiction of the wall follow my them. As I step away, the ghostly wall solidified and suddenly you couldn't tell exactly where the entrance was.

"Uh…what?" I glanced over my shoulder and saw Lady Rose scratching her head in confusion.

"Milord used an advanced Chameleon spell to hide the entrance." The Firekeeper told the young girl before looking squarely at Lady Goodwitch, "He and I wish no one beyond this group know the location of Firelink."

The Sorceress looked worried for a second before her face went back to its basic neutral, "I will need to inform Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, but you have my word, he is a man you can trust and no one else will know other than him. Will that be acceptable?".

I slightly tilted my head as I heard that name again, Ozpin. From what I can gather, he seems to be a well connected man that can keep a secret, but other than that I know nothing about him. Though as much as I would like to keep the location of Firelink to as few people as possible, I know that someone in power will have to be known of our presence. And the Firekeeper said she wished to see how the world has changed, and to do that we will need help.

Giving a hesitant nod, Lady Goodwitch smiled slightly, "You have my word, Ozpin will tell no one and neither will we." She then looked around carefully, "We should get moving. Standing in the middle of a Grimm infested tunnel isn't a good idea." I gave another nod before motioning for everyone to start walking while I covered our retreat back through the tunnel, encountering only the occasional Werewolf. We reached the doorway that led to the surface within an hour and promptly disappeared back into a new world, back to the unknown, back to the sunlight.

 **-][-**

Back in the tunnel, near the hidden entrance to Firelink, something moved in the darkness. Sure that the group was long gone, a figure rose from hiding and quickly made his or her way back to the surface. As soon as the figure broke fresh air, it raised a hand to its ear, "Data recovered, returning to base." With that, the figure slipped into the fluctuating crowd of people who were going about the rest of their day, completely oblivious to what had transpired beneath their feet.

 **Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnd period! We now come to the close of chapter four in** _ **Silent Ashes**_ **. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed my story. Seriously, one of the best parts of my day is to log on to my Gmail and see every new favorite, follow, and review. It makes every keystroke worth it.**

 **Before anyone mentions it, yes I know you need a staff to use the chameleon spell, but I'm taking some liberties just because I can. Don't worry, any combat or healing spells will require their specific catalyst. And In case you didn't catch which shield the Ashen One is using then it's** _ **Golden Wing Crest Shield**_ **.**

 **Please Take A Look At My Other Story** **\- If you're a fan or Greek and Norse mythology, then pop on over to my** _ **Dusk Till' Dawn**_ **story that I've just finished. The first chapter was the first story I ever posted to this website and I've not only gone back to polish up the first chapter, but I also posted the last two chapters. While the first two chapters may not be the best I've ever done (It was my first attempt at online writing), they are now passable and the final two chapters are well done in my opinion. Thank-you :)**

 **P.S. Sorry for the long author notes this update, had a lot I needed to tell you guys and gals.**

 **With all that over, don't forget to vote in the poll and have a great day/night :) See you next time…**

 **…** **Archangel** **Writings**


	5. Settling In

**Finally back and I'm still alive and kicking guys. I'm so sorry about the delay, I have a couple very good reasons that include College Apps, unfortunately I also have several not so good reasons that house good 'ol video-games.**

 **Poll Outcome** **\- I'd like to thank all of you who voted on what to do about the Bonfire pole. The number of people who wanted a Bonfire out-numbered those that did not. Just know that I will not be having the Ashen One drop like a fly every other fight. He is hands down one of the most dangerous beings currently walking around Remnant, so it'll take a seriously dangerous opponent (Or surprise) to take him down.**

 **Update Shout-Out - Awhile ago I discovered a story in the Naruto/Last Airbender category (A category I've never been to) called** _ **Bodyguard of Azula**_ **by Deus Swiftblade. It's one of those stories that if you didn't know about The Last Airbender or Naruto, you'd think it was a professional work. Never before have I read a story that took the good guy, put him/her on the enemy team, makes said team seem good, which in turn made me root for the bad-guys and boo most of the good-guys! Seriously, if you're looking for a story that is gripping, funny, and possess plot twists you'll never see coming, then go read this story. (Again, Deus Swiftblade did not ask me to promote his story).**

 **Well, I don't want to delay any longer, so let's get right down to it…**

Leaving the tunnels far behind us, our group makes our way through the city to reach a place called "Airfield", as Sir Oobleck called it. Walking along the streets, we pass by many things that called for the Firekeeper and I to take a closer look at as we drew closer. Firstly were the colors I briefly noticed during the battle in the plaza. While Lothric certainly wasn't devoid of color, it was certainly bland in most areas. A notable exception being The Boreal Valley. This place, Vale, wasn't merely colorful, it was literally impossible to find a view where there weren't several flashes of eye-grabbing colors.

Next was the very feeling in the air. For the first time since waking up in the Cemetery of Ash, I can hardly feel any fear or anger in the air around me. Sure, there was a slight sense of foreboding due to the recent breach, but other than that there was merriness, gaiety, and an overall calmness. While I surely wasn't going to drop my guard any time soon, I certainly felt the longing in the back of my mind to stop and savor the new world in its tranquility.

Lastly there were the people, and how many there were. In Lothric, the population consisted of undead horrors with the rare man or women still retaining their sanity. Here, the Firekeeper and I saw hundreds of people walking around calmly, and while we had already seen the people with animal appendages, we now got a closer look as we walked the streets. Ears, tails, eyes, and many other physical characteristics of a animal were found on people that walked around just like those without. Though as I continued to observe, I didn't miss the dirty looks some people sent the animal-people.

Eventually we arrived at a large flat area that had several metal contraptions lifting off into the air and landing without any support above them. These contraptions were called "Bullheads", and their purpose was to ferry people from one place to another. Apparently horses, carriages, and walking weren't a very common method of long distance travel anymore.

Just by looking at the contraption, I could already tell the trip was going to be…interesting. The only experience I had with flight was when the Bat Wing Demons carried me from the High Wall Of Lothric down to the Undead Settlement, or however many times I was knocked over an edge of a high place by something. Unfortunately the latter was rather terrifying at the time, meaning my attention wasn't on the view. The former on the other hand had been a very quick flight and I hadn't been able to fully take in the feeling.

As we approached, the Bullhead started making a loud roaring sound that got more deafening by the second. As we drew near, the side pulled back to reveal a man wearing a dark green full body suit and something on his head that covered his eyes, ears, and had a little prong the extended out in front of his mouth. Stepping closer to us, the man cupped his hands around his mouth so we could hear him, "We'll be taking off as soon as y'all get strapped in!" He said with an accent I've never heard before.

Sir Port gave the man a nod as I stepped up into the hold of the ship and offered a hand to the others. The Firekeeper, Lady Goodwitch, Rose, and Schnee all accepted without hesitation, but Lady Belladonna and Xiao-Long paused ever so slightly before accepting as well. Sir Oobleck and Port gripped my hand firmly and hoisted themselves up to stand beside me as the women sat down in the five available seats.

Seeing Sir Port and Sir Oobleck reach up and hold onto one of several cloth loops along the ceiling, I reached out and grabbed one, finding that they provided adequate enough support to keep oneself on their feet. Suddenly hearing a garbled noise, I look up at to find a strange box with a circular mesh covering on the front right as a voice come out of it, "Welcome aboard ladies and gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking and I hope your day has been as exciting as everything seems to be going. Our flight today with be a short one, so we will unfortunately will not be handing out the complimentary peanuts. So buckle in or brace your feet because we'll be going full throttle. Have a good day!"

I raised an unseen eyebrow under my helmet at the strange contraption that somehow projected the pilot's voice. While I may understand the words that were spoken, that doesn't mean I _understood_ them. I then shrugged, any questions can be answered later. Just as I finished that thought, the Bullhead's roaring reached its apex, causing the entire metal beast to slowly lift into the air. Within twenty seconds, the sides of the Bullhead closed as we neared a hundred or so feet before speeding off.

"Where is it thy are taking us?" I turned to listen in on the question the Firekeeper asked Lady Goodwitch, "All thy has told us it that a man named Ozpin wishes to speak to Milord and I. Who is this man? What status doth he posses?"

Lady Goodwitch fixed her glasses before speaking, "Ozpin is the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. A school that teaches the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses to combat the creatures of Grimm."

The Firekeeper nodded, "Is that what thee and thy companions are, Hunters?"

Sir Oobleck coughed into his hand, "Quite right! Hunters and Huntresses have protected the Kingdoms and outer villages since the discovery of Dust, or at least as far back as things were recorded."

"How far back doth thy Kingdom's recorded history go back?" The Firekeeper asked.

The historian rubbed his temples, as if he were plagued by a headache before speaking with a sigh, "Unfortunately not very far, only about fifteen-hundred or so. The early history of Remnant has been long forgotten, with recollections being passed down in the form of myths and legends. As a result, exact dates, events, and people are hard to separate from fact and fiction."

He took a quick drink from his, whatever is was, before continuing, "To put it into perspective, the only thing remaining from your time, whenever that was, are an extremely small handful of underground ruins. The shrine you showed us is the first time anything recorded was discovered, even if most of it was in pictograph form."

The Firekeeper nodded her head, "Yes, I expect Master Andre carved the stone with specific instruction from Irina to not write too much out."

"Why wouldn't he write it all out? Wouldn't it of been more detailed if this Andre had done so?" Lady Schnee asked.

The Firekeeper nodded her head, "Yes, it would have been, and I expect that's exactly what they were trying to avoid."

Before any more questions could be asked, the strange box started making that garbled noise again, "We'll be landing at Beacon in ten seconds, prepare to disembark."

As soon as the pilot finished speaking I gripped the cloth ring firmly and braced my knees, expecting the landing between the metal beast and ground to be jarring. Not five seconds later, I was pleasantly surprised to find the impact to be nothing more than a small bump. Truly the technological marvels of this age far exceeded whatever I knew, where the most advanced mechanical creation was probably the stone elevator.

Dropping to the ground, I helped the others down before we started walking towards a beautifully constructed castle like structure in the distance. On either side of us were large pools of water that had several fountains spread out evenly. Towering over us were two rows of arches made of white stone. The first and taller wall ran around the perimeter of the water with breaks in the North, East, South, and West of about a hundred feet or so. The second row that ran inside the first was built through the water on small walkways, and were an exact copy of its counterpart, but only about half the size.

Straight ahead to the North was the castle, and while its size paled in comparison to Lothric Castle, it was many times more serene. Built out of the same white stone as the arches, the castle stood tall, proudly displaying numerous glass windows, large wood doors, colorful banners with the words _Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, Atlas,_ and _Vytle Festival_ in big, script. The area in front of the main door was situated around a large stone statue of two Hunters standing on a stone crushing one of the Lycanthropes. Though the most notable thing was the tower soaring over the rest of the academy, casting an ethereal glow from the top, as if it housed several large fireflies.

Life encompassed the academy, whether it was students reading books in various places, others training together on large open spaces or complicated arena like areas, or just sitting around laughing with their friends. It was peaceful. The birds chirped, the sun shone, white puffy clouds dotted the sky, a slight breeze flitted comfortably over the grounds. Yes, truly peaceful, and if I were to be honest with myself, I wasn't sure what I'd do with it. I wasn't bothered by that fact, but my entire existence revolved around combat, blood, and death, with the barest handful of rests between battle. I let out a inaudible 'hm', I'm going to have to think about this later. Turning my attention back to where we were heading, I saw we'd reached one of large wooden doors that led into the academy.

As we stepped inside, Sir Oobleck and Port excused themselves, the former saying he had to start writing about what was discovered while the latter said he had work to do, though I happen to hear him muttering about someone named Edgar and a hole as he walked away. Shrugging, I turned away from the departing professors and quickened my strides to catch back up to the Firekeeper's side.

As I drew level, the Firekeeper looked at me with that ever-so slight smile that always seemed to grace her lips, "Never before have I felt so at peace." I nodded my head in agreement as she then looked at Lady Goodwitch, "Tiss a wondrous academy thy Headmaster runs."

The sorceress bowed her head in thanks as we approach a door that opened down the middle to reveal a small six and a half foot wide by five and a half foot deep room with nothing in it.

Before I could investigate further, Lady Goodwitch motioned the Firekeeper and I inside before stepping in herself. She then reaches over to a row of small inch diameter circles while talking to Lady Rose, "Due to how many people we have here, I'll take our guests up first. Follow behind as soon as you and your team are able Ms. Rose."

With a nod, Lady Rose motioned her team over to some chairs as the door slid shut with a small ding before I felt a downward force pull slightly on me. Now realizing I was in an elevator, I glanced over at the row of buttons and saw that each was marked with a character that ranged from B to 20, signifying that elevators can now have more than one stop. Shrugging slightly, I waited as the elevator rose higher and higher before coming to a smooth stop with a ding.

When the doors parted, they revealed an open circular room lined with windows that had rays of golden sunlight filtering through them from the setting sun. Looking up, I saw large gears in the ceiling behind glass and above those were the lights that gave off the ethereal glow I saw from the courtyard. Taking all this in at a glance, I returned my focus to the man I assumed to be Sir Ozpin standing at one of the windows, looking down upon the students as they trained all the while sipping from a white mug. Turning as the ding signaled our arrival, I saw Sir Ozpin was a man with white hair who stood about six and half feet tall that hid his age extremely well. He wore a black suit with a green undershirt, scarf, and a pair of wiry spectacles on his nose.

Stepping around his desk, Ozpin held out his hand with a small smile on his face, "Hello, I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. You must be the two Ms. Goodwitch messaged ahead about."

I accepted the Headmaster's hand while the Firekeeper bowed her head and curtsied, "Milord and I thank thee for taking the time to converse with us. I hope we are not causing thee any inconvenience."

Sir Ozpin shook his head, "None whatsoever, I finished all my paper work before you got here." He then walked back behind his desk while motioning to the chairs in front of it, "Please, have a seat so we can figure out exactly what to do about this situation." The Firekeeper accepted the offer while I chose to remain standing behind her in the event of danger. Before Sir Ozpin could continue, the elevator dinged again, admitting Team RWBY who listened quietly in the background.

Not seeming to be perturbed by my refusal of the chair or the interruption, Sir Ozpin took another sip out of his mug, "Before we get to questions, allow me to summarize what I've been told as to make sure I have the whole picture."

The Firekeeper nodded her head, "Very well."

"You appeared from the breached tunnels and aided us in protecting civilians from the Grimm, and then proceeded to communicate with Professor Oobleck using a nearly unknown dialect. Is that correct?" Ozpin asked. Receiving a nod, he continued, "You then led Ms. Goodwitch, Oobleck, Port, and Team RWBY underground where you killed a White Fang member and somehow, right then, learned our language. Afterwards you arrived at an ancient shrine that Oobleck confirmed to be authentic." Knowing he didn't leave anything out, Sir Ozpin leaned forward on his cane and stared intently, not at the Firekeeper, but at me, "What is it you intend to do?"

Knowing the Headmaster wasn't talking to her anymore, the Firekeeper turned slightly in her seat to see how I would respond. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lady Goodwitch listen closely, wanting to hear my intentions for herself. Turning my attention back to the man in front of me, I saw that he was sitting calmly, but his amber eyes seemed to pierce the shadows cast by my helmet and bore into mine, searching for anything that will hint at who I am.

After a few seconds…I shrug, earning an annoyed huff from Lady Goodwitch and a few snickers from Lady Ruby and Xiao-Long. Sir Ozpin seemed to find my actions slightly droll as well, if the slight tug on the corner of his lips were any indication. He then leaned back into his chair, letting his amusement twinkle ever-so slightly in his eyes, "You don't know?" I shook my head, making him looked down at the gears and cogs in his desk in thought. A few moments later, he tapped his cane against the floor a bit before sitting back up, "Well, is it alright with you if we ask a few questions before we retire for the night?"

"Um, Headmaster, Mr. Ash?" I raised an eyebrow at the name I was given as everyone turned to look at the source of the interjection and found Lady Rose looking rather embarrassed.

Turning fully towards her, Sir Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Yes Ms. Rose?"

The little reaper looked up hopefully, "Is it okay if the Firekeeper finishes telling us about miracles and why her friends didn't carve out a detailed story?"

The Firekeeper smiled at the young Rose, "From what I have observed, this is something whither the knowledge of this age and our own differ." She said. "Where a tale is just a story to thee, it is a source of power to us."

Lady Belladonna raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean as in a 'knowledge is power' sort of way or…" She let the sentence trail, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing of the sort," the Firekeeper said, "miracles are a great source of power, whether it is to heal the injured or use the very power of the gods and throw a bolt of lighting at an aggressor."

Lady Xiao-Long looked confused, intrigued, but confused, "What do stories and having the ability to throw lighting have to do with each other?"

The Firekeeper turned to look at me, "May I borrow thy chime Milord?" I nod my head and place the Cleric Chime in her outstretched hand so she could show the others, "The greatest miracle users were the best storytellers in the land, and were often blind." She said, looking down at the instrument in her hands, "By using a chime such as this one, the user would recite a short prayer connected to a certain story, and receive power in return for their devotion."

Lady Schnee looked confused, "I still don't get it. Is this ability passed down a family bloodline like a semblance, and why do the amount of details in the story matter?"

The Firekeeper shook her head, "While I do not know what these semblances are, the ability to use miracles could have be done by anyone from our time. As for why Master Andre and Lady Irina left the story vague, I believeth it twas to keep a new miracle from being created." She then turned to Lady Goodwitch, "Thou saw Milord blast away the rubble in the tunnels correct? Or how he mended his shattered bones when Lady Xiao-Long knocked him into the wall?"

Said brawler chuckled nervously while scratching the back of her head, "Yeaaah, sorry 'bout that."

Lady Goodwitch sighed before nodding, "Yes, at first I though healing was his semblance, but when I saw him blast away the rock and manipulate fire, I had to reevaluate everything I thought about you two."

"I assure thee that the blast was nothing more than a miracle called Emit Force, while the Fire Whip was a pyromancy, another form of magic." The Firekeeper said before turning back to Lady Rose, "But to help thee all understand, realize that miracles are stories. The more wondrous the tale is, the more powerful the miracle will be."

"During Irina's time at Firelink, she told me of many miracles. Emit Force was a tale about a stalwart paladin holding a wall against a small invasion force. On the other hand, the Great Heal miracle was a tale about a doctor who cured a plague that had infected an entire country. He had traveled from a far away place, fully knowing his destination held great chance of his death, but he didn't care. Doth thee know why?" Getting no answer from the children in return, the Firekeeper continued, "He didn't care because he knew there were people who were suffering, and that he could help them. In the end, he did cure the illness, saving tens of thousands, but at the cost of an agonizing death to the same illness he sought to cure."

The entire time the Firekeeper had been talking, Sir Ozpin had been listening quietly up until now, "If I understand correctly, the more awe-inspiring the act, the more powerful the miracle will be. Is that why your companions carved out enough details to leave a idea of what happened, but not enough to form a coherent story?"

The Firekeeper nodded her head, "Yes, while I will not share what Milord did, know that the power a miracle would give someone could possibly be world ending."

Lady Rose's eye's went all sparkly as her mouth fell wide open in shock (Along with the rest of her team), "What did you do?! I bet you saved the world from evil, and fought back the darkness, and rescued people in danger, and-!" I emotionlessly shake my head in the middle of her exposition, causing her visions of heroism and grandeur to fade.

Before she could ask any more questions, Sir Ozpin stepped out from behind his desk and bowed his head to the Firekeeper and I, "I thank you for answering our questions and I'm sure we'll have more at a later date. Unfortunately it's getting late and we have classes to either attend or teach tomorrow." He then turned to Team RWBY, "You girls should head back to your dorm and get some sleep while Ms. Goodwitch and I find a room for our guests."

Nodding their heads, the young maidens bid goodnight and shuffle into the elevator. As the door closed, the Headmaster sat back down with a sigh and pulled out a white rectangle with a yellow diamond on the front. Pulling it apart, a clear piece of glass extended with the shell and lit up, showing a spinning painting of Beacon's logo.

Seeing the odd moving painting, the Firekeeper tilted her head to the side, "What is yonder device?"

Looking up from whatever he was doing, Sir Ozpin turned the device enough for us to see that the glass now had charts and words on it. Using his finger to move the painting, the Headmaster then pointed to an empty box by a number, "This device is called a scroll and it allows us to do a myriad of things. Right now I'm using it to find an empty room so you two have a place to rest."

The Firekeeper leaned forward before cautiously using her finger to move the painting up and down, "Tiss wondrous," she said quietly, "I truly have no other words that can describe the technologies thy world possesses."

"If I were to hazard a guess, " Lady Goodwitch said as she shifted her footing, "I'd say your time-period never got past the Dark Ages."

Both the Firekeeper and I tilted out head to the side, "Dark Ages?" The Firekeeper said, testing the term on her tongue," I doth not understand thee, why would our time be called that? We had light, for thee cannot have darkness without it."

Sir Ozpin chuckled, "Dark Ages is merely the term we use to describe a time-period when Remnant had little technological innovation, if any, outside metal weapons. It has nothing to do with actual darkness." The Firekeeper nodded her head in understanding before the Headmaster returned his attention to the scroll, "Getting back to the matter at hand, we will have more questions another time, but until then, Ms. Goodwitch will take you to your room so the two of you can get some rest." Sir Ozpin said while nodding at Lady Goodwitch.

I was about to wave the offer away, not wanting to take up space someone else could use when the Firekeeper and I wouldn't even have use of the beds. But before I could, the Firekeeper bowed her head graciously, "We thank thee for thy hospitality milord, we will see thee on the morrow."

With that, I pressed my right fist against my heart and bowed my head to the Headmaster and followed the Firekeeper and Lady Goodwitch into the elevator. Riding down in silence, the doors parted to show an empty hallway with the lights faded to signify the turn of night.

Stepping back outside, Lady Goodwitch began leading us toward a large three story building, explaining as we walked, "Due to how close we are to the Vytal Festival, all the guest rooms, both student and teacher, are currently occupied. Unfortunately that means the only available rooms as of right now are some vacant student dorms. I hope that will be acceptable until we can get another teacher dorm set up."

The Firekeeper shook her head with a smile, "Think nothing of it Lady Goodwitch, I assure thee that any accommodations will be notably more comfortable than kneeling on an ashen floor for eons."

The sorceress shook her head as she led us into the building, "I still can't believe that the two of you are from a bygone age." She then stopped in front of a door and turned to face us, "Anyway, like I said, the two of you will be staying here for the for a few days until we can get a teacher room set up." She then took out another scroll, "This will allow you to open the door to your room," she waved it by the lock, making a small click sound, "among other things, but someone will teach you those functions later. So until then just keep it on you to open your room."

The Firekeeper curtsied as I bowed, "Again, we thank thee for thy hospitality and hope to converse with thee come the morning."

Lady Goodwitch tiredly bowed her head as well, "Yes, we'll see you tomorrow. Though please, let the Headmaster or I know if there are any problems concerning something you need or a something concerning a student or member of our staff before taking it upon yourself to fix it. It will save me a headache if you do."

I nodded my head as the Firekeeper gave a small smile, "I assure thee, we do not go looking for trouble. If we have any problems, I will be sure to let thee know." With a final bow, the Firekeeper and I bid goodnight to Lady Goodwitch before walking into our room for the night and closing the door.

 **-][-**

Sitting upon one of the beds, the Firekeeper looked up at me as I remained standing by the door, "What doth thou think of this new age Milord?"

I knew she wasn't referring to the technological marvels we'd seen, nor the animal-people we'd witnessed. She was asking of the world itself. Of the tranquility that covered its surface, hiding the darkness we knew lurked underneath. Stepping towards the bed across from hers, I unbuckled my sword and sat back against the side of the bed and rested the sheath against my shoulder in thought. It was a paradise when compared to Lothric. Though because of that, I wasn't sure what to do with myself. I had no quest to complete. No otherworldly feeling pulling me towards my next task. No purpose, and because of that…I felt truly at peace.

Nodding my head, the Firekeeper understood. She always did, no matter what path I chose, she understood. Even when I asked her to forsake her duty as the Firekeeper and help me end the Age Of Fire, she understood the reasons I had come to find. My first death at the hands of Lothric Knight patrolling the High Wall had been terrifying. Feeling a blade cut through my armor and then drive itself into my heart was unlike anything I had felt before (Though to be far, I didn't remember anything from before waking up in the Cemetery of Ash). But nothing could have prepared me for the grasp of the abyss, its darkness, the complete and utter bleak darkness.

Though before the abyss could take me, fire embraced my dying soul like a comforting mother and brought me back. It always brought me back. When my eyes reopened, back at the bonfire upon the High Wall, I was confused, so confused I sat at the bonfire and reappeared back at Firelink only to fall to my knees at the Firekeeper's feet. I hadn't understood what happened. I had died, I had felt cold steel pierce my flesh, felt strength fade from my limbs, and then, I passed.

Instead of ignoring my pitiful form, instead of continuing on as she always had, I felt the two hands rest themselves upon my shoulders. Weakly looking up, I saw the Firekeeper kneeling before me with an understanding smile, "Hold no shame Milord," she said softly to me, "there is no fault in fearing the abyss."

I just bowed my head before rolling over to lay upon the steps and stared at the ceiling. Hearing movement, I turned my head enough to see the Firekeeper sit next to me, "Paladin Hermóðr stood bravely upon the High Wall, stalwart and fierce, ready to face foe with hammer and shield." I stared, unsure of what the Firekeeper was doing, "His allies not heeding his call, believing they'd perish, ran. Fear thriving thickly in the air." I continued to stare, listening as the Firekeeper told me her tale as she stared into the bonfire, "As the foes clashed against the High Wall like an ocean upon a cliff, the song of hammer and steel rang out upon the land. Again and again the song of Paladin Hermóðr sounded…until it fell silent. Looking out upon the High Wall, onlookers found not one flicker of life. Not of foe, nor of Paladin Hermóðr."

Falling silent, the Firekeeper didn't say a word more, and it was then that I realized the fear inside my breast had calmed. I too turned to stare into the bonfire, the source of my salvation, my damnation.

This world, they knew nothing of bonfires, nothing of undead, unkindled, miracles, pyromancies, sorceress. They did not know death, not as our age did, and for that, I took comfort. Looking out the window, I saw the moons comforting glow cast light over the forest. Standing up, I hooked my sword back onto my hip and looked down at the Firekeeper as she looked out the window in thought.

"Go Milord." She said before I could move a single step towards her, "Go and do as thee wish, I shall remain here and think upon this world to find my own answers." I looked at the door, now unsure. I had thought she would want to go see our surroundings, but apparently she did not wish to, and I did not want to leave her alone. "I shall be safe here Milord, no soul but those we have met know of our presence."

Nodding after a few seconds, I placed the scroll into a small pouch on my hip and walked out the door. Looking left and right, I saw a picture of a man walking up stairs and made my way towards them. Stepping out onto the roof, I walked to the edge and looked out upon the moonlit forest, the glowing city of Vale in the distance. Closing my eyes, I reach up and placed my hands on either side of my helmet, lifting it off. Tilting my head back, I kept my eyes closed as my senses reached out. I felt the cool breeze caress my cheeks, I heard Remnant's nightlife chirp, dance, and sing, I tasted the vibrancy of the air, its life. Opening my eyes, they widened upon seeing what was before them. Above all the tranquility, all the life, hung a heart-wrenching sight. Standing framed by its majesty, fiery eyes stared upon a shattered moon.

 **Alright, I took WAY too long to get this chapter out. I really am sorry about that guys, just know that if I don't upload for awhile, my stories ARE NOT CANCELED! I love them to much to just up and leave without a good reason. If I have to cancel them in the unforeseeable future (Knocking on wood it doesn't happen), I will let you guys know.**

 **I'm sorry that I broke my upload silence with this boring chapter, it wasn't my intention :( Unfortunately this is just the way things turned out. Hopefully it wasn't as boring as I though it was.**

 **Thank-you all for reading, I'd absolutely love it if you guys leave a review with any questions, comments, scene ideas, or just a hello.**

 **With that, I'll see you guys and gals next time…**

… **Archangel Out**


	6. How Does One School?

***Walks in with head bowed in shame and opens mouth* *Inset previous excuses here + FREAKING UT LEVEL HIGHSCHOOL PHYSICS* "I'm sorry guys, I really am. Thank-you for being patient while I do the best I can do that lets me keep my sanity.**

 **HUGE THANK-YOU GUYS! I just found that I'm second most favorited and first most followed Dark Souls/RWBY story right now! I honestly can't express how thankful I am :D**

 **Update Shout-Out: Revan is one of the most badass characters in video-game history, but one of the few that can match him/her for badassery would be Commander Jane Shepard of Eagle9177's story,** _ **New Beginnings**_ **. This is a story that tells Revan in a way that most KOTOR authors have trouble doing, True Gray. I'm being completely serious guys, this is in my top three favorite stories to ever grace this site. Go and check it out!**

 **Quick thank-you to** _ **rubberduck248**_ **for pointing out that I said the Ashen One woke up in the Untended Graves instead of the Cemetery of Ash. This was a mistake on my part due to the areas being mirrors of each-other and has been corrected. So thanks…**

 **-][-**

I don't know how long I stood there, staring at the shattered brilliance of what was once the moon. Only now that I had a high enough view did I realize that her broken visage didn't cast a perfect glow over the entire land. Rather, due to the third of her splintered form, there were extremely slow moving expanses of complete darkness. The only time these pockets of shadow held any light was when they passed over the city where there was enough unnatural light to counteract the lack of moonlight.

It was only when my gaze, which had been following the moon, fell beneath the horizon did I comprehend that it was early morning. Looking down at the face of my helmet that rested in my hands, I tried thinking of a reason why the moon was shattered. It couldn't have had to do with my ending of the flame, that affected fire and by extension the sun, not the moon. I also know of no mages powerful enough to wield a spell that could shatter the moon, and even if there were, I've never heard of any spells that gave the user such devastating power, let alone know one.

I stood there for another hour or two, thinking possible reasons for the destruction, but eventually realized I'll probably never know. Sighing, I turn and walk back towards the stairs, slipping my helmet back on as I stepped through the door. Arriving back in the hallway, I looked to my left and right to find the halls were occupied by a few early-rising students making me realize once again that this was a school and that the children had class today. I felt my head tilt to the side involuntarily as I observed a group of four children with books and bags passing by who spared me a quick glance before moving on down the hall to my left. It was… mundane, normal even.

"Mr. Ash, may I speak with you?" I, again, raise an eyebrow to the name as I turn my head to the right to find Lady Goodwitch walking towards me calmly. Internally sighing over the title, I turn fully towards her and bowed my head in greeting which was returned with a nod, "Good morning to you as well. May I speak to you and the Firekeeper in private?"

I nodded my head and led her back to the room the Firekeeper and I had been lent before opening the door with the scroll. Stepping inside, I saw the Firekeeper standing in front of the window, just as she'd always wait near the bonfire in Firelink.

Turning as the door opened, the Firekeeper smiled when she saw me walk in and stand next to her, "Milord, I was wondering where thee disappeared to." She then turned and bowed her head to Lady Goodwitch, "Good morning Lady Goodwitch, what doth thee need of us this morning?"

Stepping forward, the sorceress handed a small stack of paper to the Firekeeper, "This is a guide to using the basic functions of a scroll. The Headmaster wished for you two to learn it so that he can message you for any reason in the future." I glanced down at the tiny device in my hand in wonderment. This little piece of metal and glass can send and receive messages?

Apparently, the Firekeeper was confused as well, "How doth the small device send messages to and fro? Is it magic or more technological innovations?"

Lady Goodwitch gave a small smile, apparently amused, "The scroll utilizes something called the internet and service to send messages, talk to people far away, and retrieve information."

The Firekeeper's eyebrows rose in amazement along with my own. This little device, no bigger than my hand, not only could send and retrieve messages but also pull information out of thin air! How much easier would it have been if I could just message anyone in the world during my journey through Lothric? Surely it would have saved me weeks and weeks of walking and fighting if I could have just asked or looked up the information people, places, and information.

"How much knowledge is the scroll able to find?" The Firekeeper asked eagerly.

Lady Goodwitch shrugged, "How much information is in the world? There is precious little people don't put online these days."

Throughout my time in Lothric, I have seen and experienced many feelings. Neutrality, compassion, worry, happiness, horror, sorrow, and acceptance, but never excitement. Excitement is something an undead rarely, if ever, feels. Sure, we can be happy about something (Though it's extremely rare), but the closest I've ever gotten too excited was when I reached solid ground again after wading through Farron's Keep for who knows how many hours.

After hearing how much knowledge was available, the Firekeeper turned her head to look at me with an expression I'd never seen on her face before, but immediately recognized as excitement. I knew this because it was the same look Lady Rose gave me when I let her look at Bloodlust back at Firelink.

Looking back at Lady Goodwitch, the Firekeeper bowed her head, "I thank thee for the opportunities thy has given us." She then looked up, "May I ask one more thing of thee and thy Headmaster?" Receiving a nod, the Firekeeper continued, "I was wondering if Milord and I could possibly sit in and listen to thy academy's professors. From my experience, knowledge is best partaken if taught by another, not thyself."

Lady Goodwitch thought for a few seconds before opening her scroll and tapping it for a few seconds. Closing the device, I felt the scroll in my hand vibrate, causing my to look down at it as the sorceress nodded her head, "I don't see any harm in it, as long as the two of you don't cause any disturbances." She then motioned towards the scroll that I was still investigating, "I just sent you the class schedule for the rest of the week via the scroll." She said before pointing at the papers, "You should use this time to figure out how to use the scroll and access a message. The first class of the day will begin in about one hour and each class is two hours long with the exception of combat class which is three on Mondays and Fridays."

I kept turning the scroll over in my hands, trying to make sense of the strange device as the Firekeeper and Lady Goodwitch bid each other farewell. It was only when I heard the door close did I look up to find the Firekeeper sitting on one of the beds reading the papers with well-hidden eagerness. Knowing she'll wish to learn how to use the scroll as quickly as possible, I set it down next to her and rested against the other bed, content with waiting until she was finished.

 **-][-**

"Milord, come look at this." I opened my eyes from where I'd been resting and look out the window to find that a little over an hour and a half has passed. Turning back to the Firekeeper, I see the papers strewn about on the bed as she tapped quickly on the Scroll, "I believe I have figured out how to use this Scroll enough for us to move on and hear one of the academies professors. Doth thee wish to depart?"

I rolled my neck, causing a couple loud cracks to be heard, before nodding my head. If she wants to hear a lecture than so be it, though if I were being perfectly honest with myself, I wouldn't mind hearing one as well. The closest I'd ever gotten to an academic lecture would have been whenever Orbeck, Cornyx, Karla, or Irina taught me spells. Though thinking back, the process and effectiveness of their teaching methods varied greatly.

Orbeck would always have an impatient tone whenever he talked but always gave helpful tips while letting me figure out the spell mostly by myself. Cornyx was patient, but would often get slightly side-tracked when telling me how a spell came to be. Though I never truly minded and always enjoyed listening to stories. Karla, on the other hand, had absolutely no patience at all and would go to dangerous lengths to test me whenever we'd practice outside Firelink. Then there was Irina, the blind storyteller who wished nothing more than to become a Firekeeper, and become one she did. She embodied Orbeck's helpful tips, Cornyx's patience, and Karla's drive, but rolled every trait up into her own little package, proving to be the best teacher of the four. It also helped that she also shared any and all tales of the great miracles that she knew.

As my mind wandered, it couldn't help but wonder how different these professors will be? Bringing my attention back to the present, I get to my feet and twist my torso sharply to the left and right, working out any kinks and sounding a few more cracks along with some clangs of armor before opening the door for the Firekeeper.

Nodding her head in thanks, the Firekeeper steps out into the hallway and begins walking to our left after locking the door. "From what I have been able to figure out, the first class is about to release with a fifteen minute period of time for the children to get to their next one." The Firekeeper said as I stepped up next to her, "The next class Team RWBY should be in is History with Professor Oobleck."

I glance at the Firekeeper, a smirk on my face at her choice of company. Practically hearing my silent amusement, the Firekeeper smirked herself but kept looking forward as we walked, "I decided that it would best suit our lack of knowledge on this era to start with the first year classes rather than skipping ahead, and since the only people we know are either teachers or first years, I thought it would be nice to get to know the young maidens more."

I shrug, uncaring who the Firekeeper chose for company. Well… as long as they weren't a threat that is. As we neared a set of double doors, the Firekeeper motioned me to the side as a loud tone droned out of another odd speaking box which promptly unleashed a horde of children who talked animatedly to each other, some noticing us as they passed and some not. When the doorway was empty enough, the Firekeeper and I stepped inside to find Sir Oobleck dashing about erasing a chalkboard to make space for whatever he needed to write down next, correcting chairs, and muttering to himself while reading from various books.

As we passed the threshold of the door, the Professor spun around to face us and smiled, "Ah, there you are. Ms. Goodwitch informed the staff that two visitors might be sitting in on some their lessons, glad you could make it."

"The pleasure is ours Sir Oobleck, I assure thee." The Firekeeper greeted before motioning towards two seats right next to the door, "If it alright with thee, Milord and I will simply listen from back here and not bother thy class."

Sir Oobleck rapidly nodded his head and went back to writing on the board, "Certainly, do as you wish."

Bowing her head in thanks, the Firekeeper and I sat down in the second seat away from the doors left while I eyed the first one wearly. The downside of someone wearing a full suit of armor is that said person tended to weigh quite a bit, and while Faraam is far from being the heaviest set of armor I've collected, it's definitely not light.

My mind ground to a halt with that last thought. During my journey through Lothric, I encountered so many different sets of weapons and armor that it was difficult to recall them all. But no matter how many I found, I was sure to hang onto whatever I came across as long as they weren't duplicates, just in case I came across someone or something that required that one completely unassuming item to let me pass.

Luckily it didn't happen often, and by the time I reached the Kiln of the First Flame, my armory was a dozen or so suits strong. Though now that I think about it, the Firekeeper seemed to let out a sigh every time I came back to the Shrine with another piece of armor or weapon in hand to add to the quickly growing piles in the back of the shrine. Luckily I, without realizing it, found the solution to the Firekeeper's exasperation once I reached the Crucifixion Woods and discovered Firelink's resident wizard.

Apparently, upon seeing the untidy piles of weapons and armor, Orbeck let out a sigh of annoyance and set about enchanting a storage chest for my use, or so Andre told me before pointing to the chest in question behind his anvil the next time I was at the Shrine. I had quickly inspected the chest and found an ingenious feat of magic that literally gave me an infinite amount of storage. All I have to do is know what I wanted and reach in to get it. The only drawback about the chest is that I have to remember everything that's in there, or else I'll never get that item back until I remembered it. Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, I had more than enough time to spend going through the chest whenever I was bored during one of my short rests at Firelink.

"Milord?" Looking up as a voice drew me back to the present, I found the Firekeeper standing beside, her brow furrowed in concern, "Milord, what ails thee?"

Shaking my head, I unclipped my sword and shield and leaned them against the wall to my right before sitting down slowly. Hearing the chair groan beneath my weight, I stopped for a second before fully sitting down, one last groan being heard but otherwise holding. Finally situated for the coming hours, I took the time to look around myself. Apparently I had been lost in thought for a few minutes because what had once been empty seats were now filled.

Glancing to our left at the sound of chairs scraping against the floor, I found four of the other children the Firekeeper and I saw when we first emerged from the tunnel. The first was a lanky blond-haired boy who was kept sneaking small glances at me from his chair four spaces away. The next two chairs were occupied by the second and third children, first of which was a maiden that had shoulder length orange haired girl, aqua colored eyes, and a large smile that seemed to never stop telling the patient looking raven-haired boy next to her some epic tale. The final was a girl with deep red hair and vibrant green eyes who sat in the chair next to the Firekeeper.

After a couple seconds of silence, the red-haired girl waved at the Firekeeper and I with a kind smile on her face, "Hello, my name is Pyrrha Nikos. This is Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie." She said pointing to the blond, raven, and orange haired children respectively. "You're the two people who we met during the breach right?"

The Firekeeper bowed her head, "Indeed, it is good to meet thee under less dire circumstances. I am the Firekeeper," she then motioned towards me, "Milord is The Ashen One." She then smiled slightly, "Or Mr. Ash, as everyone seems to be calling him." I sigh quietly in my seat as it becomes abundantly clear that I had gained a new title, whether I wished to or not.

Smiling brightly, Lady Nikos bowed her head in return, "It's wonderful to meet the both of as well. What are the two of you doing here?" She asked while motioning around the room.

"Milord and I are travelers and arrived just in time to help defend Vale. Thy Headmaster offered us a roof and food in thanks." The Firekeeper answered.

Lady Nikos nodded her head, but still looked confused, "I understand that, but what are you doing here in class? If, of course, you don't mind me asking that is."

The Firekeeper gave a small smile, "It is of no offense to myself or Milord. We are merely sitting in to pass the time and experience this learning institute for ourselves."

The now named Sir Ren, who had finally calmed his orange-haired companion, looked over with a raised eyebrow, "Have you not attended a school? You sound rather educated."

Smiling again, the Firekeeper shook her head, "Milord and I have either been self-taught or had mentors, but never before have either of us attended an academy."

Suddenly bouncing in her seat again, Lady Valkyrie smiled widely, "Why do you talk like people in old plays? How can you see through your tiara, which is really pretty by the way! Why is Mr. Ash allowed to wear his fighting outfit? The teacher don't let us unless it's combat class or free time! Why do you call him Milord? Is he your guardian knight? Why-hmph hmph hmph hmph hmph! Hmph hmph hmph hmph hmph!"

Even though the noon sun had yet to shine down upon us, Sir Ren looked exhausted as he covered his friend's mouth to stop her river of questions, "I apologize for Nora, she's very excitable."

I let out a silent chuckle, the only thing giving me away being the slight shaking of my shoulders. The Firekeeper, on the other hand, let her mirth show as she let out a small laugh at the bubbly girl, "There is nothing to apologize for, we find it rather refreshing."

Before anything more could be said, the tone from the box thing (I really have to find out the name of those things) droned out once again, prompting everyone not already sitting down to do so. Leaning back into the chair, I settled down as Sir Oobleck appeared in front of the class and promptly got started.

 **-][-**

"-and be sure to review chapters twelve through fifteen for the test next class. Have a good day." As soon as Sir Oobleck finished speaking, the bell (I don't see how that contraption counts as bell? It looks nothing like one) rang, releasing the children out for the midday meal, or so the Firekeeper told me.

"HEY GUYS!" I jerked my head in the direction of the yell but calmed when I saw Lady Rose waving at Lady Nikos and her team, "Do the six of you want to eat lunch with us? They're serving burgers and fries today."

Sir Arc smiled while nodding his head, "Sure, sounds good." He then looked at the Firekeeper and I, "What, uh, what about you two?" He asked rather awkwardly.

I shook my head before standing up to stretch. While I didn't mind being in such bright company, I did not feel like explaining that we, as undead, do not require food, water, or sleep. While the flame sustains the Firekeeper, I merely rely on souls to sustain me, and I had enough to keep me from going hollow for many, many years from my fight with the Soul of Cinder. Though now that I think about it, without a bonfire, my Estus will no longer be able to aid me in battle until I figure out a way to renew my it. Maybe the Firekeeper has an idea.

Shaking her head as well, the Firekeeper stood up smoothing and smoothed out her dress, "I'm afraid Milord and I have other business to attend to at the moment. Though we thank thee for thy offer." Nodding their heads, the children bid farewell before leaving. Leaving the classroom ourselves, I immediately turned towards our room walked straight there. Once the door closed, the Firekeeper turned towards me with a concerned visage, "Milord, I know something troubles thee. Thee have the same aura of worry as thee had during thy journey through the Catacombs of Carthus."

I licked my dry lips, ignoring the memories of anxiously scouring those damned catacombs, trying to think of a reason for my unexplained worry about the shrine. I placed the best illusion I could over the entrance, and the only souls that knew of its location were trustworthy. Or at least more trustworthy than most people I put my faith in during my time in Lothric, a certain terrible duo of thievery coming to mind.

"Is it Firelink Milord?" I snapped my gaze back to the Firekeeper's face, a curious tilt to my head as to how she knew the source of my worries. She smiled, "There is little else if any other reason for thee to be worried about. Are thee worried it will be discovered by people of ill intent?"

I paused for a few seconds, then shrugged my shoulders with a silent sigh. I don't know the source of my worry, but my senses have saved me time and time again from getting gruesomely killed or wandering aimlessly for who knew how long. Either way, I needed to get back to Firelink and place some additional traps along with the ones left over from what Orbeck, Karla, and Cornyx had placed

"Doth thee wish for me to inquire to Sir Ozpin about procuring passage back into the city?" The Firekeeper asked. I immediately nodded my head. The sooner I got this taken care of, the sooner my mind will rest easy that my companions graves will be left unmolested. "Very well, let us depart now so that we can hopefully return before the next class ends."

I paused, having completely forgotten that the Firekeeper wished to further her knowledge of this era. As I was about to stop her, she raised her hand along with an eyebrow, "Thee will not be able to be at peace until thy worries are smothered. I have as much time as I wish to discover this new world, we know that better than anyone." Nodding my head in thanks, the Firekeeper and I left our lodgings and retraced our footsteps from the previous day to the Headmaster's office and took the elevator back up.

Hearing the ding announce our arrival, Sir Ozpin looked up from his paperwork and offered us a small smile, "Mr. Ash, Ms. Firekeeper, what can I help you with?"

I ignored the fact that the Firekeeper got to keep her title while I got a new one as she returned the greeting with a curtsy, "I pray thee will forgive us for the interruption milord, but the Ashen One has expressed worry about the Firelink Shrine being discovered and wishes to return so he can secure it better from those who should know not of it."

"The interruption is of no trouble, Ms. Goodwitch and I told the two of you to bring any issues to one of us," Sir Ozpin said before leaning forward on his cane, "but what is your concern? I thought Mr. Ash place an illusion over the entrance, and the only people who know of your shrine are trustworthy."

The Firekeeper nodded her head, "Yes, and Milord and I are thankful it was thee and thy students who found us instead of those who would have taken advantage of the situation."

Sir Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Is there something that will endanger the Kingdoms inside that I need to know about? If there is, I may be able to offer assistance in keeping its existence secure."

"Nothing of the sort milord," the Firekeeper said, "as I told Lady Goodwitch before, the Ashen One and I merely wish it so our companions' graves can be left untouched by those who may wish to study the Shrine in close detail."

Nodding his head in understanding, Sir Ozpin pulled out his scroll and tapped on it for a few moments before looking back at us with a nod, "Head back out to the landing pad and take the Bullhead you find there, the Pilot should be the same one that brought you here to Beacon." He then stood up and then turned off the large scroll on his desk and walked around it to look at us eye to eye, "All you need now is an escort. If you will permit me, of course."

I felt bewilderment well up. Why would Sir… no, not Sir. I looked around myself and gazed at the calming green luminescence about our heads and then at the view that this tall tower provided of this castle like institute of learning that molded what very well could be some of this realm's finest warriors. But most of all, I thought as I looked back at the man in front of me, the pure aura of calmness, sincerity, and steadfastness that didn't come from someone who thought highly of themselves, but rather of someone who possessed experience. He was no Sir, he was naught but a Lord, a Lord willing to help those who required it. So I, without pause, gave LORD Ozpin a deep bow, both in thanks and acceptance.

Bowing his had in return, Lord Ozpin grabbed his cane and began walking towards the elevator, "Very well then, we should leave as soon as possible then." Nodding my head, the Firekeeper and I quickly stepped back into the elevator and began our journey back to Firelink. If only we had been faster…

 **And we come to a close yet again. Hoped this chapter was as good as the previous ones in quality and quantity :)**

 **IMPORTANT** **– I have updated the cover art to something that I have been drawing in art at school the last two months. Take a look and let me know what you think, I'd really appropriate it :D**

 **So until next time. . .**

 **. . . Archangel Out**


	7. Problems On The Horizon

**We are done with finals everybody, and with that…(Insert drum roll) DONE WITH HIGH-SCHOOL! (Not Done) !**

 **!(Almost)!(DONE)**

 **Anyway, welcome back, I'm excited to bring you guys another chapter! Before we get started, I would like to apologize to you hard-core Dark Souls fans who cringe every time I write something that isn't true to the lore. I'll try to keep it to a minimum, but I am going to take some liberties every now and then.**

 **I also apologize for any misuse of the "olden speak". I'm trying my best to make it sound right, but keep the reading easy.**

 **Update Shout-Out: Next up we have a Halo/Mass Effect story called** _ **Enduring the Flames of War**_ **by** _ **Masterdude21**_ **. Here we have an author that knows how to write our ever-so-loved stoic Chief, sassy Cortana, and his/her take on another biotic powerhouse by the name of Jane Shepard. Go check it out and give another author his/her much deserved attention :)**

 **With that over, please enjoy this slightly longer chapter…**

 **-][-**

The ride back down to the city was quite. The Firekeeper was kneeling in the center of the ship, letting her flame weave across her skin with a grace that would have made the Dancer of the Boreal Valley envious, all while somehow managing to remain completely still even with the sudden shifts of the floor beneath her. Lord Ozpin was reading something on his scroll from his seat, only occasionally giving small, curious glances at the Firekeeper. I, on the other hand, chose to remain standing, leaning against the wall of the ship as I stared out the window view below me.

Looking out, I could see for miles; miles of pure golden light from the setting sun that covered Vale in its calming embrace. Light that filtered through every tree, brushing between each individual leaf. Light that warmed the the city, twisting and turning through each street and alley. Light that heated the very souls of every person below.

"We are approaching the plaza Headmaster Ozpin." I blinked, pulling myself out of my musings and directing my attention to the approaching ground. Even though the breach had been repaired, the area was still closed off from the common citizen. Unmanned police tape marked off roads, leaving only enough room for one lane of the metal carriages to pass at a time. A few citizens still loitered around, looking at the repaired breach with an odd fascination, talking amongst each other while pointing at different places.

I let my eyes wonder, finding more of the metal men standing guard in the plaza. Some patrolling in perfect patterns, every step in sync with the automaton next to it. Some merely stood in center of the plaza, heads scanning from one side to another, this time in random patterns when compared to their metal brethren. I then felt my eyes narrow at the sight of someone dressed in gray and white stepping out of the stairway that led down to the tunnels, flanked by a trio of more metal men. Where they merely ensuring the cave-in sealed the tunnel, or were they investigation something else?

As soon as the doors opened, I stepped out and help the Firekeeper out before looking around. The citizens and a few of the metal men were now focused on us, but other than that we were alone.

"Milord?" I glanced at the Firekeeper, "Doth thee wish to depart for Firelink?" I shake my head before nodding towards the man in white and gray who was talking to someone on his scroll. Without another word, the three of us began walking towards him.

As we drew near, the man noticed our presence and said one more thing to the person on his scroll before putting it away to face us. He was tall, only two or three inches below my six-nine frame with only the barest hint of a tan, short cut brown hair, and hazel colored eyes. Though his two most notable features we're his nose that looked as if it had been broken one too many times and was now permanently crooked to the left. On the same side as the indention was a scar that ran from bridge of his nose to his right jawline. "Professor Ozpin, I'm specialist Maron, what can I do for you?" The man asked in a confused manner while snapping a salute.

"Just helping my associate," said Ozpin, "giving me a legitimate reason to get away from paperwork along with an opportunity to stretch my legs. What, if I may, is a Atlas Specialist doing in downtown Vale without my knowledge?"

Glancing at the Firekeeper and I with curiosity in his eyes, Sir Maron kept his face neutral and then jerked his head towards the entrance to the tunnels, "General Ironwood asked me to come down and investigate how the Grimm got into the tunnels and make sure it was sealed to the best of our ability."

I narrowed my eyes at the man, and even though my face was covered by a helmet, he could still feel the scrutiny in my gaze. "Ahem." The specialist turned his gaze back to Lord Ozpin who looked as calm as ever, "The General is well aware of how the Grimm got into the tunnels and my assistant Ms. Goodwitch sealed the tunnel herself. So," his eyes hardened ever-so slightly, "what did Ironwood send you here too do?"

Not breaking his expression, Sir Maron shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know of any ulterior motive Headmaster. All I know is that the General ordered me to come down and closely inspect the tunnels to make sure everything was secure for the upcoming festival."

"Hm," Lord Ozpin commented, "and did you find anything of interest?"

Sir Maron shook his head, "No Sir, nothing besides rocks, metal, and the occasional bit of blood." He then looked back at the Firekeeper and I, "Who are your associates and what are you doing back down here sir, if I may ask?"

"Merely some guests of mine that are looking for something in the tunnels." Lord Ozpin said.

Sir Maron raised an eyebrow, "Looking for something Sir?"

Lord Ozpin nodded his head sagely, "Yes, looking for something, but I'm sure you have more important things to do than stand around looking at rocks. If you have concluded your investigation, you may return and give your report to General Ironwood. Good-day Specialist Maron." Without a backwards glance, the three of us walked towards the stairs leading down into the tunnels, leaving behind a confused Specialist.

 **-][-**

Stepping into the stairwell, Lord Ozpin, the Firekeeper, and I all beginning walking silently, not wanting to risk, no matter how small, any more attention from any remaining Grimm in the tunnels. Coming upon the entrance to Firelink, we all rush inside upon seeing that the illusion had been removed, myself and the Firekeeper fearing for our companions remains. Now, standing on the ledge overlooking the center of Firelink and gazing into the ash filled room, I felt my anger and worry continue to well up inside my chest. If any of my companions tombs had been desecrated, I'd hunt down whoever was responsible. And I'd find them, there's no doubt about that. After all, it's hard to run from a pursuer who doesn't have to eat, sleep, or age. Jumping down to the main floor, I turn and sprint back towards my companions tombs while Lord Ozpin and the Firekeeper remained by the entrance. Reaching the source of my worry, I let out a silent sigh of relief. Standing proudly were all seven tombs, sealed, untouched, and ultimately undisturbed.

Now that my anxiety was gone, I remembered my secondary purpose of coming back to Firelink and began feeling along the wall of Lord Andre's tomb, knowing that the kindly smith would leave something behind to help me. After another minute of searching, my hands brushed away some ash near the floor on the left side that revealed some chiseled text beneath it. Knowing I had found what I was looking for, I quickly brushed away the rest of the ash. Once finished, I used a meager amount of my magic reserves that had slowly come back over the last day to will my flame to life in my hand, allowing me to read the simple message.

" _Simply look where the maiden once beheld"_

Thinking for a moment, I then looked over my shoulder towards the nook where Shrine Handmaiden used to sit. After walking over, I then turned and faced the wall opposite of the nook. Across from me was nothing more than an unassuming wall, part of which had collapsed, allowing a small hill of dirt to spill into the Shrine. This was most likely a result of the explosions in the tunnels that awoke the Firekeeper and I.

Stepping forward, I began digging through the dirt. It didn't take long for my hands to scrape against a piece of wood. Digging a bit more furiously, my hands quickly found a wooden handle. Pushing a bit more dirt out of the way before grasping the handle with both hands, I pulled heavily on the object.

After a few tugs, the object came free, revealing itself to be the storage chest that Orbeck had crafted for me. Running my hand over the wooden lid, I marveled on the skilled enchantments Orbeck had bestowed on the unassuming box. Even after however long it had sat here, the chest was without rot or splinter, still as sturdy as the day it was built. With a final glance at each tomb, ensuring their integrity, I hoisted the chest into the air and walked back to the entrance.

 **-][-**

"Was anything disturbed Milord?"

I glance up at the Firekeeper as I rejoined them by the entrance, looking just as worried as me. While soul art based magic was most likely lost to the passage of time, we both didn't want to find out if a spell tomb or something worse could still be used today.

Shaking my head as I set the chest down, I turned to look at Lord Ozpin who was standing there looking worried himself. Seeing me turn towards him, the Headmaster shook his head in concern, "I will contact General Ironwood imme- … Mr. Ash?"

Realizing I wasn't paying attention to him anymore, Lord Ozpin followed my gaze over his shoulder to find me staring at the the second throne from the left. With a growl, I walked down the left staircase and towards Ludleth's throne with the Firekeeper and Lord Ozpin following close behind. Stepping before the throne, I look down at the place where the small Lord of Cinder used to spend his days, finding nothing.

And that in of itself was the very issue… the Transposing Kiln was gone.

 **-][-**

After dropping the storage chest off at the room, I stood with my arms crossed in Lord Ozpin's office, silently waiting for our esteemed guest to arrive. Lord Ozpin sat at his desk, hands folded in front of his face. Lady Goodwitch stood to his left, foot tapping in irritation, and the Firekeeper stood beside me, doing her best to radiate a feeling of warmth and calmness.

At the sound of the elevator opening, I looked up and stared down the man walking towards us. General Ironwood cut an impressive figure. He was clean shaven, had short cut hair, stood about as tall as Specialist Maron, and wore a clean-cut white military uniform that made him look every bit the General everyone said he was… and ultimately unintimidating.

Doing his best to ignore the burning glare boring into his skull, the General shook hands with the Headmaster, "Ozpin, what can I do for you. Your message sounded rather urgent?"

Standing up from his chair, Lord Ozpin looked the General in the eye, "What interest do you have in the tunnels James?"

"Right to the point I see." The General said with a sigh, finally allowing himself to glance in my direction before looking back at Lord Ozpin, "I was just concerned and curious about who took Glynda and your students down into those tunnels, especially since there shouldn't have been anything down there beyond Grimm and rubble." He then looked the Firekeeper and I with scrutiny, "I already know that the these two are not Huntsman, or at least ones that are registered, and I've never even heard, let alone seen any semblance that allows someone to manipulate fire and heal themselves. Now, will you let me in on who you've let into your school, or will you force me to figure that out myself as well?"

"I haven't hidden anything from you James." Lord Ozpin said, looking rather annoyed, "I only just met the Firekeeper and Mr. Ash here yesterday afternoon and have been trying to build a trust between us before I start handing out their information to my allies. You just simply don't understand the weight of what we've discovered."

The General crossed his arms in irritation, "Then help me understand. Who are these two, what is their goal, what did they show you those the tunnels?"

I furrowed my brow in confusion. How can he not know? It was his people that opened the Firelink Shrine after we left.

"I doth not understand milord," we all turned to look at the confused Firekeeper, though I was the only one to see it, "wasn't it thy people that took the Transposing Kiln from Firelink?"

"Transposing Kiln? Firelink?" The General said confusingly, "What in dust are those?" Everyone stood silently, trying to figure out what is going on.

"Lady Firekeeper." We all turn to look at Lord Ozpin, who was looking more worried by the second, "What does the Transposing Kiln do?"

"Even in our time," the Firekeeper started, " the kiln wast an old tool that wast crafted with stitched crystal and lizard hide in the land of Courland."

"Our time?" The General interrupted, "What do you mean by, 'our time'?"

"The Firekeeper and Mr. Ash are far older than we can even guess James," Lord Ozpin said, "please just listen to everything you hear and I'll explain once we're done here." He then turned back to the Firekeeper, "I apologize for the interruption, but what does this Kiln do?"

"The Kiln," the Firekeeper continued, "is a powerful tool whose purpose wast to transpose souls into special items with their concentrated essence."

The room fell into a heavy silence. "Souls?" Lady Goodwitch whispered out after a few seconds, more than a little horrified, as were Lord Ozpin and General Ironwood, "How could someone just use a being's soul like that?"

The Firekeeper didn't let their abhorrence deter her and decided to take a page out of my book and gave the most minute of shrugs, "From what Milord and I hast discovered about this age is that the use of the soul is very different from how we hath used it. In our time, the soul wast something to be studied, used, traded, and, same as thou, a very deep source of power." She then pointed to my right hand that held two of my four rings, "Milord doth not use many transposed items anymore, but he still possesseth the Havel Ring, which allows him use of more unwieldy weapons and armor."

I took the ring off my third finger, immediately feeling the true weight of my weapons and armor, and set in down on Lord Ozpin's desk. The gray gemstone set in its center gave off a slight greenish light that was being reflecting off of it from the glow above our heads. Neither Lord Ozpin, General Ironwood, nor Lady Goodwitch moved to inspect the offered ring, probably still feeling repulsed by its origins.

After a couple seconds of no one moving, I slipped the ring back onto my finger, prompting Lord Ozpin to suck in a lungful of air, "How did you even get your hands on someone's soul? It isn't exactly something you just take out of their pocket."

The Firekeeper shook her head, "For the likes of Milord and I, it is even simpler that that. In fact, Lady Goodwitch hast already seen how our kind does it."

The mentioned Sorceress looked off to the side in thought. Before long her eyes widened ever-so slightly as she muttered out, "The White Fang member in the tunnels." She looked back up at us with more than her previous caution, "You absorbed the the soul him."

"And what is _Your Kind_?" General Ironwood asked, looking more suspicious by the second.

"Undead." The Firekeeper answered, no hesitation behind her voice. Silent fell once again. This time for a much longer period.

"Undead," the General eventually huffed out in a mixture of distrust and amusement, "how can you expect us to believe something like that?"

I shrugged as the Firekeeper answered, "Thou doth not need to believe, but simply watch over the following weeks as neither Milord nor I partake in food, drink, nor sleep. How else wouldst Milord and I have survived being sealed in Firelink over all these ages?" Sir Ironwood continued to glare at the Firekeeper, but switched to me as I stepped protectively in front of the her and glared right back the General.

Just as he opened his mouth to say something, Lord Ozpin interrupted, "We're getting off topic James. As strange is this all sounds, and believe me, I'm having just as much trouble as you, they have yet to be anything other than courteous with us." He then looked towards the Firekeeper and I, "What I need to know is, can the Kiln be used by people who are not from your time?"

For the first time since waking, the Firekeeper just stood there, uncertainty clearly showing on her face for a few moments, thinking to herself, "I cannot answer with complete confidence Lord. I wish to sayeth nay due to the fact that our magic just cannot be used in this age."

"But?" Lord Ozpin pushed.

"… But… the Kiln is not but a tool, and doth not require magic to use. It of course possesseth magic, weaved into it during its creation, but the only requirement of the user is knowledge of what it does, and how to use it. Both of which art dangerous to figure out, but not impossible." The Firekeeper replied, now with a small amount of hesitation in her voice. "Doth this age possesseth the knowledge of how to hold anothers soul?"

Lord Ozpin buried his face in his hands, "Yes, we do. Aura is essentially our soul, but projected outward as a sword or shield in combat. Anyone with theirs unlocked can also give an aura transfusion in the field to act as a way to temporarily boost someone who's has little to no aura. Then there are machines in hospitals that can do the same thing. It wouldn't surprise me at all if someone were to take one of those machines and use it on an unwilling subject." No one spoke, the implications of what Lord Ozpin said being rather disheartening.

"If it is of any comfort milord," The Firekeeper said to Lord Ozpin, prompting him to look up with both eyebrows raised "I knoweth not of any artifact created by the Kiln whose purpose wast widespread death, for it relies on the skill of the wielder, not the weapon itself, to have such effect. Not even the soul of Milord would transpose into something so powerful." She then turned to look at the General, the weight of her gaze clear even if no one could see her eyes, "Now I asketh thee. Who could hast taken the Kiln? For it must hast been in between at which thy servant was inspecting the tunnels and our arrival that the thief madeth their escape?"

The General looked rather uncomfortable at the question and looked towards Lord Ozpin for assistance.

With a sigh, the Headmaster turned his chair fully towards the Firekeeper and I, "We cannot be sure without looking into it. We have our suspicions, to be sure, but you must understand that there are some things we can't just tell you." He then stood up with a resolute feeling about him, "What I can promise you is that if it's whom we fear, and not just some thief that got lucky, we will tell you everything-"

"OZPIN! You can't just make-" Interrupted General Ironwood, more than a little forcefully.

"Because," Lord Ozpin rebutted, voice normal but twice as authoritative, "we don't know what we're dealing with here. If what you've told us is true, and I have no reason to disbelieve you, not with the evidence that's been presented, then new pieces have joined the board. Pieces that no one has any idea of what they look like or what they're capable of. All I ask is that you give us time to figure things out."

The Firekeeper looked towards me, wanting to know what I wished. I looked towards the three figures before me. One was a powerful sorceress with a strict outer shell that hid the understanding beneath. The second was a warrior who let battle harden his view of his world. And the third was simply a teacher, and it is teachers that who, in my opinion, are the best of any people.

They are the ones that spend a large majority of their existence serving others. Who provide the wisdom they've gathered over the course of their lives to the others so that they might one day do the same. I've grown to trust teachers, but only the ones that put their very being into teaching the young and old alike with an open mind. Lord Ozpin is one of those teachers, I can feel it.

I nodded my head in acceptance, which caused Lord Ozpin to return one with a small smile on his face.

"Thank-you," he said, "we will begin investigating right away and will let you two know as as soon as anything comes up. Good night."

Bowing my head in thanks, I turned to leave. The Firekeeper bid the three goodnight as well and followed me back to the room, not a word, or in my case, gesture, being shared between us.

 **-][-**

Upon arriving back on our room, the Firekeeper stated she wished to do some research during the night hours to pass the time. I, on the other hand, wished to explore our surroundings a bit more. So, after a couple hours of wandering the campus, I had a pretty good grasp on how to get around.

During my wanderings, my thoughts fell back to the discoveries that had came to light today. Someone had broken into Firelink, but not only that, they also stolen an artifact that could cause quite a bit of damage, whether or not it was used correctly.

I shook my head, driving those dark thoughts from my mind. Lord Ozpin said he would look into it immediately, and I truly believed that he felt the gravity of the situation. Even if he didn't completely comprehend everything the Firekeeper had told him this night.

Deciding to enjoy the calmness for another couple hours before returning to the Firekeeper, my wanderings eventually led me back on the quiet roof of the dorms… or at least, the normally quiet roofs.

 _Clang Clang CLANG!_

With nothing better to do and feeling curious, I let the sound of metal upon metal guide my footsteps. After a couple quick minutes, I found the source of the disturbance. Circling each-other, Lady Nikos and Sir Arc were far too engrossed in their spar to notice me lean against the wall a couple feet away, covered by shadows. After a couple tense seconds, Sir Arc lunged forward and swung his sword at his opponent's right. Positioning her sword accordingly, Lady Nikos easily parried the strike and, with a large amount of force, send his sword flying out of his hand. Said sword flew right towards me and buried itself a foot into the old grout of the wall not six inches away from my gut. Sparing the offending weapon a small glance, I looked back towards the duelists.

"Well done Jaune, your form is greatly improving." Said Lady Nikos, offering a sincere smile.

Sir Arc smiled back as he wiped some sweat from his brow, "Thanks Pyrrha. Want to go again?" He added on after a couple lungfuls of air.

Receiving a nod, Sir Jaune turned to retrieve his sword only to freeze upon seeing it buried in the wall next to me. "MR. ASH!"

Lady Nikos spun around with wide eyes, eyes that only widened upon seeing where the sword she flung nearly hit, "OH MY OUM! MR. ASH I'M SO SORRY!"

I shrugged my shoulders in an uncaring manner, this wouldn't be the first time someone threw something sharp at me and it won't be the last. At least this time it was with no ill intent. Pushing off the wall, I easily yanked Sir Arc's sword from the wall and handed it back to him. Once the blade was back in his hand, I beckoned for him to rejoin Lady Nikos

"Do you… want to watch us practice?" The young knight questioned as I took a step back. Receiving a nod, he chuckled kind of awkwardly, "I mean, if-if you really want to." He then turned back to Pyrrha who was still feeling bad for nearly impaling me, but quickly shook herself out of it and nodded her head.

As they got into their stances and started circling, I looked carefully at the two. Lady Nikos was very familiar with her weapon, that was very apparent. The grip on her sword was firm, shield positioned carefully, and each step seemed to be carefully measured down to the last centimeter.

 _CLANG!_

Sir Arc on the other hand seemed far less sure of himself. While he did seem familiar with his weapon, the familiarity was more akin to a distant relative, rather than a close family member. But for what he lacked in skill, he made up for it in strength. His grip was strong, and and his eyes were determined, but he also gave off an air of awkwardness.

 _CLANG!_

As the two went back and forth, I noticed small hesitations in both Lady Nikos' and Sir Arc's movements. For Lady Nikos, it seemed to stem from an disinclination towards hurting Sir Arc. Whether it was because she didn't want to hurt people, or him specifically, I wasn't sure.

 _CLANG!_

Sir Arc's source of hesitations on the other hand took longer to figure out. After watching the two go at it for another round or two, I realized what it was.

Lady Nikos is, obviously, teaching Sir Arc outside of class and seems to have done a very decent job of doing so. But it was apparent she has never taught anyone before, let alone someone using a different sword type. A problem new combat instructors often face is that they forget that they need to teach the student in the style that the student is comfortable with, making sure to not let their own style bleed into the instruction.

 _CLANG!_

I can tell that Lady Nikos has done her best, but given my skill with many weapons, Xiphos' and straight swords included, I could see that Sir Arc's stance, shield positioning, and attacks were some odd combination of standard sword, and Xiphos techniques.

 _CLANG!_

They were small mistakes, but even the smallest error in combat can easily lead to death. Kite shields ready position were meant to be held so that the user can see just around the peak, giving a good ratio of protection to both the head and chest. Sir Arc held his kite shield just slightly too low, covering more of his torso and very little of his head. This type of coverage was closer to Lady Nikos' style with her Hoplite shield which prioritizes protecting the torso.

 _CLANG!_

Sir Arc's grip on his sword was strong, there was no doubt about that, but once again the positioning of the blade was slightly wrong for a straight sword. In between attacks, when the two went back to their ready positions, Lady Nikos correctly repositioned with her sword pulled back, allowing a couple inches to poke past her shield towards Sir Arc, ready to thrust or deflect. Sir Arc on the other-hand, instead of repositioning his sword with the pommel down by his waist and blade angled up, as was the standard for straight swords, he held it two or three inches higher and out. While this didn't leave him much more exposed, it would cost him precious milliseconds in moving his blade in response to his opponents.

 _CLANG!_

As the two pulled away once more, I stepped forward, prompting the two duelist to look my way while still in their ready positions. Before either could question my intentions, I lightly knocked Sir Arcs' feet a bit further apart, kicked his right leg back a bit, pushed him down into a ever-so slight heavier crouch, raised his shield to its correct position, and angled his blade. As I took a step back to inspect my adjustments, Sir Arc squirmed a bit, unsure of the new stance.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Ash? I feel less… I don't know, less something." Sir Arc said, still fidgeting.

I sighed before readying my sword and shield. Turning to face Ms. Nikos, I banged my sword against my shield, taunting her to attack. Understanding what I wished, Lady Nikos readied her Xiphos before thrusting out, testing my defense. I didn't even bother countering with my blade, I did wish for Sir Arc to learn the usefulness of a Kite Shield after all, and decided to use my shield to deflect Lady Nikos sword to my right.

Pulling away, Lady Nikos raised an eyebrow in question, "Again?" She asked.

I nodded my head, motioning for her to keep going. Readying her blade again, Lady Nikos then proceeded to try to slip past my defenses. Slash from my right, back-stepped. Jab from center, deflected with my shield. Downward slash, another slight adjustment to my shield sent the attack sliding to my left, almost scraping against my armor. After a couple more minutes, I took a step back and motioned for Lady Nikos to stop and then looked towards Sir Arc.

Practically hearing my question, he nodded while scratching the back of his head, "Ye-Yeah, I see your point."

I then lean back against the wall and cross my arms, motioning for Sir Arc to retake his place. Readying themselves once again, (Sir Arc in the correct stance this time) the two resumed sparing.

 _Clang!_

As Sir Arc and Lady Nikos went back and forth, I could already see ever-so slight improvements in Sir Arc. Blocked attacks pushed him back less while his own landed harder. While it was a good start, mastering any type of weapon took more than just one night of correcting mistakes.

Tilting my head back to stare up at the moon, I saw it was nearing its highest point. Sparing the two one final glance, I quietly slipped away from the sounds of battle.

 _Clang Clang CLANG!_

 **-][-**

As I descended the stairs, I heard somewhat quick but quiet footsteps descending a flight or two beneath me. With suspicion growing within me, I picked up the pace and followed the sound. Reaching the academy's hallways once again, I stood still, listening intently for anything that might betray whomever I was following. After a couple seconds, my head snapped down the hallway to my left. The footsteps had slowed to a walk, allowing me to give chase in a quieter manner. Not to long after, I suddenly found my vision obscured by a turn in the hallway, but I could hear my target's footsteps just around the corner. Not slowing my pace, I turn the corner to find… nothing?

Shooting a glance back down the hall I came from, I then take a couple cautious steps forward into the next hallway and look around. Empty, completely empty save the beams of moonlight that slipped through windows and curtains. Looking around myself, movement in the shadows caught my attention. Narrowing my eyes, it took a few seconds before the shapes started making sense. There were figures, that much was apparent. The first of which look somewhat like a man who wielded a sword of some kind. The second was nothing more than a mass that shifted from one figure to another. First was a wolf or dog. Next, a man or some other type of monster. Each time the mass shifted however, it shifted into something that was so close to real, but still held enough deformity to make it seem other-worldly.

I shake my head violently, causing the images to dissipate back into the shadows and making me realize I was tightly gripping the hilt of my sword. Breathing out a silent sigh, I released the hilt. It wasn't the first time I've seen strange things in shadows. If anyone were to stare long enough into darkness, they'll start seeing images interwoven into the darkness, making it difficult to differentiate from what was real and what was not. But I wasn't there to stare at what wasn't, nor was I interested in anything else other than finding who had been retreating from me.

Refocusing myself, I glance to and fro and felt my suspicion morph into confusion. My momentary lapse in concentration didn't cost me more than five or six seconds, a frame of time which wouldn't have been enough for my quarry to have made it all the way down the hallway, and I knew all rooms in the hallways, classrooms and siderooms alike, were locked until the morning hours.

Had I imagined it? I would pray that I hadn't, because if I had, then that meant my senses were dulling, or even worse, betraying me. Sparing the hallway one last comb-over, I frustratingly turned on my heel and walked back down the hallway I had came from.

 **-][-**

I didn't dare move. I didn't dare breathe. It didn't care if he couldn't hear or see me, he'd know I was there somehow if I did. My illusion may have given me enough time to hide myself, but He. Was. Right. There! If he just reached out, he'd have me, and I'm not sure what I'd do. Having survived this long, I've made it a point to not underestimate anyone I don't know anything about, especially when they sported intimidating armor and weapons. Sure, I was confident in my abilities, she wouldn't trust me otherwise, but still.

Slowly looking down, I glued my red eyes to his sword hand that was wrapped around the hilt of the blade tightly. After a couple more seconds, the hand relaxed itself and dropped back to the man's side. Looking around a couple more times, he then quickly turned on his heel and walked back the way we came.

Even after he left, I waited for another two or three minutes before letting my illusion drop. Wiping sweat from my brow and sucking in a couple lungfuls of air, I then sigh in relief. While my illusion were very good, they quickly start to be extremely tiring to maintain after a minute or so. Allowing myself one more small relieved breath, I turn and quietly jog down the hallway, needing to report what I had saw on the roof.

And because of my supposed solidarity, I didn't notice the potted plant, one much like others that decorated the school, that had inched it's way around the corner behind me.

 **-][-**

Once the green-haired girl had left, I dispelled my chameleon and just stared at the retreating form of my pursuer. I don't normally carry a sorcerers stave, preferring pyromancies myself. This fact always perplexed Orbeck (And though he'd never admit it, greatly pleased Cornyx), due to the fact that I took to sorcery like a leech to Farron's Keep. Mayhaps it's because I just liked fire over crystal or energy. Or possibly it's because I secretly enjoy the carnage left in fire's wake. Personally, I think it's because fire is within my very nature, I am Unkindled after all. But what do I know?

Philosophical musings aside, I was lucky that my stalker decided to wait several minutes before leaving her hiding place, because that was how long it took me to prepare that chameleon spell without my staff. As useful as pyromancies are, nearly all their uses revolve around combat, leaving very little for practical use for other things. I unfortunately may need to start carrying a sorcery stave along with my chime in the future if I wished to remain at peak efficiency.

As the green-haired girl turned another corner, I tilted my head in thought. I, for once, have a possible threat that I can't directly pursue. As much as I would like to, I highly doubt that Lord Ozpin, let alone Lady Goodwitch, would be alright with me potentially hurting one of his students. Letting out a frustrated growl, I turn around and head back to the dormitories. I needed to ask the Firekeeper's advice.

 **Welp…like I said, I'm done with High-school people, and have my own laptop now. While that should mean updates will be coming quicker, I make no promises. I have absolutely no idea what studying for College is going to be like, and I'm going to be working more. So we'll see.**

 **Anyways, have a great Summer, and Happy Fourth Of July to my fellow Americans. To anyone not in America, happy…Tuesday I guess :/**

… **Archangel Out**


	8. Idle Hands And Whatnot

**I return once again old lads and lassess! And I hope you're as excited as I am! Sorry, I would have had this out sooner, but damn writer's block hit me hard. But luckily, one idea got my creative juices flowing, and I cranked out 1,500 words in two days once I was home from work.**

 **Update Shout-Out: Next up we have** _ **Stars Fade**_ **by** _ **totallybursar**_ **. Now this is something I wasn't sure could be done well, but I was pleasantly surprised to find that a Dragon Age/Mass Effect can actually work. I've only read one other good DA/ME story before, but it chucked the DA character into the ME universe. This one is the exact opposite, were Commander Jane Shepard wakes up on Thedas with nothing more than ruined armor, an omnitool, and of course, her trusty sniper rifle. This sure get stirred up in the great story. (WARNING: The story gets rather sexual in a few parts, just FYI)**

 **-][-**

It's a good thing I possess a patience that would eventually make a mountain break down into tears, because I know frustration, truly I do. Especially after having experienced who knows how many deaths at the hands of a King who shant, or rather can't, be named. But I digress, my overabundance of patience is good because of a certain mint-green haired stalker who will not stop shadowing me at random times throughout the day. And it's only because of said patience that I haven't introduced myself to her with the tip of my blade… that and the fact that I don't want to kill a (more than likely) innocent student of Lord Ozpin. The Firekeeper has agreed with my plan of letting our stalker make her plans known before taking action.

On another note, over the last several weeks, the Firekeeper and I have each fallen into our own little routines. She'd spend the night reading through whatever books had taken her fancy that she hadn't been able to get to during her time in the library. The daylight hours on the other hand were either spent sitting in on various classes, conversing with Lord Ozpin, Lady Goodwitch, and various staff, or just meditating.

More often than not, you would find me alongside her, either in the classroom or library, but every two or three days, I'd wander off by myself. Sometimes I would head back up to a certain area on the room at night, giving Sir Arc and Lady Nikos some tips, but this has occurred only another two or three times since the first, otherwise I leave them be. May perhaps, I go find a quiet place and just watch whatever there was to watch. But more often than not, I make my way to the forge that is located in a building separate from the academy, and watch the students as well as the Forgemaster, Lady Masa, go about their work.

Forging is a skill that I always wanted to try, but never found the time to truly learn (Big surprise there). During my spare time at Firelink, when I wasn't learning magic from my various other teachers, I'd sit by Lord Andre and watch. Though while he never formerly taught me, the aged blacksmith did show me how to repair my own gear, as well as forge simple things like throwing knives, arrows, and plain weapons. Nothing fancy, but helpful nonetheless.

The forgery was a long rectangular building with a large double door set in the shorter side facing the academy. Upon entering, you'd see yourself facing Lady Masa's forge that dominated the center of the room, surrounded by different stations ment for sharpening, gun tuning, cleaning, cooling, and a myriad of other things that I had no idea what they did. Running along both longer walls stood one forge after another. Each one smaller than the Forgemaster's, but well equipped.

As I entered the forgery, I saw Lady Masa at work with hammer and tongs, shaping a piece of steel into her desired design. The Forgemaster was a well muscled woman no older than twenty-eight of average height, standing about five-five with golden-brown skin, jet black hair, and dark green eyes. She wore a pair of heavy tan colored cloth pants, a gray long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark brown forging apron and gloves, and a pair of goggles set firmly over her eyes.1

Receiving a nod in greeting, I took my now customary place against the forge, waiting for my new teacher (Though the term is used extremely loosely) to give me a task. Relaxing against the warm metal, I thought about the first meeting between Lady Masa and I. It had been memorable to say the least.

 **-][-**

During one of my early wanderings of the campus, I eventually ended up at the forge, only to find the ear of a student in the vice-like clutches of the Forge-woman. The student had to be at least six or seven inches taller than her, but Lady Masa had him pulled down to her level as she laid into the kid with a friendly smile and sweet tone in her surprisingly soft voice.

"I ma' not know what kind of da' ye're having, but taking it out on ma' equipment is a sure-fire wa' for it to get a whole 'ell of a lot worse." She said with an accent that seemed to lift at the end of most words. "Now lad," she added while twisting the ear a bit more, causing the kid to squeak out in pain as her smile turned into a scowl, "ye're going to leave that scrap of metal ya' call a chestplate here and let someone who knows how to treat ma' tools with respect repair it. Ye' can come by tomorrow afternoon and get it ya'self, and be sure to bring one 'ell of an apologe' for pa'ment. Ya' hear me?" The kid nodded his head as much as he could, which wasn't very much considering the grip the Forgemaster had on his ear, tears starting to prick at the edge of his vision due to the ever growing pain.

Giving the ear one last twist, Lady Masa nodded her head and then let go of the ear, "See that ya' do lad, now get out of me sight." Without a backwards glance, the kid disappeared out the door I just came through faster than a crystal lizard could vanish. Looking about herself, the Forgemaster stared back at the other students in the room with a raised eyebrow, "Well, what are ya' twerps looken' at?" The words had scarcely left her mouth before the room was once again filled with the sounds of banging and clashing of metal upon metal and hissing water, not one of the children wanting to draw the attention of the irate Forgemaster. Nodding her head, she then turned and walked up to where I was leaning against a wall, "Hey there," she said, pulling her goggles down around her neck, "ma' name's Masa. Ya' here to use a forge?"

I shook my head while shrugging my shoulders, as if to say, 'Not really'.

"Strong silent type I see, that's alright, I can work wi' that." She said with a grin while wiping the sweat and soot off her face with a cloth she pulled out her apron pocket, "Well, if ye're not here to forge, is there somethen' I do for ya'?"

I once again shook my head before leaning back against the wall, showing her that I was there to merely watch.

Getting the message, Lady Masa chuckled, "Well, let me know if there's anythen' I can do for-BLAST IT ALL TO ELL'," she yelled in frustration as some other kid accidentally overheated a forge, causing the flames to shoot out dangerously, "I TURN MA' BLOODY BACK FOR TWO SECONDS AND YA' DO THIS!"

I grin as the infuriated forge-woman stomped off to lay into another unfortunate student who had been dumb enough to make a mess of her equipment again. Thus went the next several hours as I watched both student and Forger go about their business. Most just there to do nothing more than fix a cracked piece of armor or chipped blade, but every couple hours I'd get the opportunity to watch Lady Masa work on something too complex for an amature forger to deal with.

It wasn't until the final students were walking past me to head back to their dorms did I realize that the day was gone. Looking about myself, I found Lady Masa cleaning the leftmost station. Shrugging, I walked to the rightmost station and copied what she was doing. Scrubbing down the anvils, sweeping, and reorganizing the equipment back into their rightful place.

As I finished the final station on the right, I turned around to find Lady Masa standing there with hands on hips and an amused smile on her face, "What do ya' think ye're doing?"

I shrugged, which caused her to step up to me with a sly grin on her face, "Don't ya' know it's rude to do someone else's job without their permission?" She asked, head tilted back to stare me in the eye.

I hadn't thought of it like that, but nonetheless, I took a step back and pressed my fist to heart while dipping my head in apology.

This apparently was funny to her, because she broke out into a fit of giggles before speaking, "Well well well, I have a gentleman in ma' Forge room." She jokingly curtsied her apron with a large grin on her face, "As I said before, ma' name is Masa, Sable Masa if ya' will, and ma' I know the name of this knight in shinen' armor?"

I stared blankly at her, trying and failing to place her accent, but it wasn't one I'd heard before. I apparently stayed silent for too long because the grin fell off her face and was replaced by a look of ever-so slight concern, "Ya' really don't speak much, do ya' big fella?

I, once again, used my favorite and most used answer that has, by this point, worked my neck muscles more than fighting ever will. Another shake of the head.

Lady Masa sighed, wiping the last of the sweat from her brow with a smile on her face, "Well come on," she said, motioning for me to follow her to her forge, "lets see what ya' can do."

 **-][-**

I hadn't been on the look for a new teacher at the time, but I'm glad for the opportunity I was given. And while she was no Lord Andre, Lady Masa was an extremely skilled Forge-woman in her own right, being knowledgeable in things Lord Andre wasn't, namely guns. It felt nice to be learning once again, learning was one of the precious few pleasant things I had. Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I returned my focus to Lady Masa as she showed me another technique of how to shape steel.

As the sun reached its zenith, a crimson whirlwind sprinted into the forgery with tears in her silver eyes as she rushed up to Lady Masa with Crescent Rose cradled in her arms like a baby, all while screaming, "MY SWEETHEART'S BEEN HURT MS. MASA! I NEED A FORGE!"

Lady Masa didn't seem to be put off by the urgently tearful greeting and seemed to share the young Rose's anguish, if to a smaller degree, "Rube', what happened to Crescent Rose!"

I, along with several other students, watched with raised eyebrows as genuine tears started rolling down Lady Rose's cheeks as she told of her woeful tale, "M-my t-team an-and I were pra-practicing combo at-attacks out in th-the training fields wh-when Yang punched the gr-ground and something got lodged in the ba-barrel. Th-The next time I p-pulled the trigger, the b-bullet hit wha-whatev-whatever it was and explo-exploded inside, da-damaging t-the entire, entire-". It was at this point Lady Rose burst into tears.

Lady Masa surprised everyone as she gave the crimsonette a comforting side hug and wiped away her tears with a clean cloth she pulled out of her pocket, "Sh sh sh sh sh sh sh, don't cry lass, I'm prette' sure I understand what happened to ya' weapon. Ye're not hurt are ya'? Having a bullet go off in the barrel can be dangerous, especially with the caliber that ya' use."

"No," Lady Rose said while shaking her head and wiping her eyes with the cloth, having managed to stop sobbing, "my aura protected me." She then looked up with a hopeful look in her shimmering eyes, "May I please use your gun station? I know you normally do the delicate repairs yourself, but I need to fix my baby myself and-"

"Ya' know ma' rules Rube'," Lady Rose's face became downcast, "but ya' also know that if I could have an assistant, I'd want it to be ya'." Silver eyes shot back up with a glimmer of hope in them, "I just don't let the rest of these twerps use it because the' don't know the pin sets from the screwdrivers, AND THEY ALSO DON'T KNOW HOW TA' MIND THEIR OWN BLOODY BUSINESS!" The room, much like my first visit, quickly went from a half working murmur to full blown clashing and banging. Wrapping one arm around Lady Rose's shoulders, the Forge-woman led Ruby to a table not far from me that was filled with claps, wedges, and small tools and sat her down with a reassuring pat, "Don't worry ya' prette' head lass, we'll get Crescent Rose fixed before the day's through." Sparing me a quick glance, Lady Masa jerked her head towards the forge where she had a piece of metal slowly heating.

As I moved to keep an eye on the metal, Lady Rose grinned sweetly at the slightly taller woman a gave her full on hug, uncaring of the soot and sweat, "Thank you thank you thank you Ms. Masa." Without further adieu, the two forgers went about dismantling the weapon, and as they removed the outer casing, I leaned forward in interest. Never before had I seen a gun during its construction. I had, of course, seen several in action during the many sparring classes I had sat in within the last couple weeks.

They were deadly machines, there was no other way to look at it. Back in Lothric, the worst thing you had to worry about at range was a Greatbow on top of a building2. I can't imagine how much more difficult my journey would have been if I had to be wary of an enemy a mile or so away. Or turning a corner to be blown into pieces by a shotgun. Or just getting riddled by bullets from something I had my back turned to. Put simply, killing was already easy enough with a blade or arrow, but now someone with no combat experience can hold a gun and have an entire room down in fear.

Realizing I was staring, I turned my full attention back to the metal currently in the forge and gave it another turn to evenly heat the entire thing, letting the day pass by with the sound of two weapon enthusiasts going back and forth.

 **-][-**

As Lady Masa finished locking the door to the Forge, I dipped my head in farewell and turned to walk towards the dormitories.

"What are ya' doen' tonight gigantor (Yet another title I've had to get used too)?" Lady Masa asked before I could take a step. I turned back towards her and offered a shrug in answer, "Well, some of the other staff and I are getten' togetha' for a drink and to discuss the Vytal Festival. Ya' can come along if ya' want ta'."

I look up at the setting sun to find that it couldn't be later than six and thought of my options. It was either go with Lady Masa, head back to the dorm and wait for dawn, or wander the campus for the next couple hours, and I hadn't met all the staff yet.

As I nodded my head in agreement, Lady Masa grinned widely and shouldered a bag, motioning for me to follow, "Well come on then, the others said we'd meet in tha' staff lounge and we're runnen' a bit late."

With that she jogged off towards the main building, forcing me to do the same if I wished to keep up with her. As we left the grounds and passed into the hallways, Lady Masa made her way towards the cafeteria, but turned into a side room next to it. Once inside, I saw the rooms lights were off, allowing the amber light of the setting sun to shine freely inside. Dotting around the place were tables and chairs, some arranged for seclusion, often in view of a window, and others were positioned for groups to get together and converse.

Sitting in several big cushy chairs situated by a large window was Sir Port, Sir Oobleck, a blond woman I hadn't met that wore a pale pink blouse, Lord Ozpin and surprisingly, Lady Goodwitch. The fact she was there wasn't surprising, what was surprising is that she had a glass in her hand that contained a clear olive colored liquid. The rosy hue on her cheeks also didn't go unnoticed. This caused me to grin slightly, it was both amusing and heartening to see that the strict professor was able to let her hair down, so to speak. As Lady Masa and I entered the room, everyone at the table turned towards us.

Sir Port was the first to welcome us, "Ah, Sable my good girl, glad you could make it. Though I wasn't informed that Mister Ash now worked here." He said good naturedly.

I glanced down at Lady Masa as she smacked my breastplate with the back of her hand while we walked over, "Eh, Gigantor here has been helping ma' at ma' forge a couple times a week for the past month. At this point he's ma' unpaid, somewhat learned apperentence, who STILL hasn't said one word to ma'!" She said with hands on hips, directing the last part to me in mostly mock frustration.

"And he's not likely to." Grumbled a tipsy Lady Goodwitch, who was both annoyed at my continued silence and embarrassed that someone who's not a close friend see her drunk. Apparently alcohol caused her to drop the frosty manners and eloquent speech.

The blonde woman I didn't know laughed at her colleague's misfortune before standing up and offering her hand to me, " It's good to meet you Mr. Ash, my name's Vanessa Peach. I teach biology here along with being the head nurse."

I accepted the proffered hand and shook firmly, Lady Peach not at all put off by her bare skin meeting the cold, unyielding steel of my gauntlet. A true show that she wasn't a stranger to combat herself, though I would guess that most, if not all staff here at Beacon were trained.

"I'm glad to see that you've found a way to fill some of your downtime Mr. Ash." Said Lord Ozpin as he stood up and shook my hand as well, "If you would like to pull up a seat, we were merely speaking of the upcoming Vytal Festival over a couple drinks."

"Aye, we'll be joinen' ya Oz, though it seems Glynda has already gotten a head start on us." Lady Masa said while grinning widely at the aforementioned Sorceress, who scowled into the bottom of her drink as if it were to blame for her current predicament. Shrugging, Lady Masa walked over to a shelf full of different colored liquids and poured herself a glass of amber colored liquid as I pulled two chairs into the haphazard semi-circle the other staff formed. "What's ya' poison Gigantor?" Lady Masa called over her shoulder, holding an empty glass in her outstretched hand.

I shrugged, uncaring as to what they gave me. After all, anything I ingest seems to have no effect on me whatsoever, with the exception of Estus and select other things.

"Oh come on," Lady Masa moaned in friendly exasperation, "Whiskey, Bourbon, Martini, Beer, what do ya' want?" I just stared, unsure what each drink was, but eventually motioned towards her glass. This caused the Forge-woman to grin, "Ah Bourbon, a man after my own 'art."

As Lady Masa handed me my drink, we all heard Lady Goodwitch grumble out once again, though she didn't know she was speaking so loud, "How's he gonna drink if he won't remove his blasted helmet?"

Lady Masa slammed her fist into her palm, explaining, "Bloody hell! How have I not seen ya' face yet Gigantor? Better question, how have ya' not sweated ya'self to death while working the forge in all that armor?"

"He's not going to show you, if that's what you're hoping for Sable. Ozpin and I have had several interactions with him, and he still refuses to take the blasted thing off." Muttered Lady Goodwitch, with annoyance veiled so thinly, that it could have been torn through by a stray breeze.

Lady Masa ignored the Sorceress and turned to me with a pleading pout, "Will ya' please take off the bucket and show me what ya' look like? You'll be ma' new favorite unofficial Beacon employee."

"He's the only unofficial empl-" Lady Goodwitch started, but was stopped by a shush from Lady Masa, who then turned back to me, doubling the pleading pout.

As everyone, with the exception of Lady Goodwitch (Who was annoyed), and Lady Masa (Who was still pouting), chuckled at their colleague, I felt something trickle into my mind that I hadn't felt in a long time. Something that often upset the affected people, but amused anyone else. Something that, if you tilt your head and squint carefully enough, could almost say was childlike mischievousness. Setting my drink to the side, I slowly reached up and placed my hands on either side of my helmet, causing a bright smile to grown on Lady Masa's face. Pulling upward, I placed the helmet alongside my drink and then turned back towards the others.

I possessed a rectangular-ish shaped face with a defined, slightly pointed chin, a sturdy jaw line. My skin was rather pale from being in armor since my awakening, and my hair, which fell to my shoulders, was a wavy and messy dark brown. But I possessed two features that were rather eye catching to anyone who is not an undead. Firstly were my scars. As my journey moved on from Firelink and into Lothric Castle, I quickly found that incineration, crushing, or any other deaths that destroyed my body, left no physical scar in their wake. But any death that left my body intact more often than not left me marked.

Though while they were many, I could tell you how I received each and every one. The wound that ran from my right ear to chin was from when a Hollow Slave dropped onto my shoulders and drove its hatchet into my face. The long burn mark that started at my right shoulder blade and ended at my left hip found its way there from when Pontiff Sulyvahn and his shadow overwhelmed my friend and I the first time we made our way to him. The hand-sized puncture wound over my heart was from a greatarrow not far past the Pontiff. The large, thick scar the encircled my neck was from when my head was removed from my body (With beautiful grace) by the Dancer of the Boreal Valley. Those, along with every other scar I possess, has faded with time, leaving behind angry white lines in their wake.

But it was my eyes that were my most defining feature, or rather the defining feature of any Unkindled. If you were to just glance, you'd think they were a bright gold, if with a slight glow. But if you looked closely, it would seem that fire itself sprang from my pupils to form the iris. Each flame of orange, red, and gold seemed to dance, quiver, and weave together, just as real fire would.

After everyone took in my appearance, Lady Masa turned towards Lady Goodwitch with a smug grin, "See Glynda, all ya' need to do was ask nicely." All the Sorceress could conjure up in reply was grinding teeth and another mouthful of whatever was in her glass. Apparently not able to keep her curiosity in check any longer, Lady Masa turned towards Lord Ozpin with a thumb cocked towards Lady Goodwitch, "Alright, what's got Glyn's breeches in a twist eh'. I've never seen her knock back enough booze to get drunk, let alone the amount she's downing now, which is enough to drown a fish in. So what's up?"

I just leaned back, listening as Lord Ozpin smiled as he took a sip of his own drink, "She said, and I quote, 'Already feel the headache approaching, so I may as well welcome it'."

The Forger leaned forward with smirk, "Qrow's comen' in, ain't he?"

Lord Ozpin shrugged, "He's been radio silent for quite some time, but it's more than likely he'll be back for the Vytal Festival tomorrow afternoon."

Lady Masa threw up her arms in mock horror, "QUICK, stash the scotch, waste away the whisky, bury the bourbon! No fermented drink is safe from that man's parched lips!"

"And not only that," Lord Ozpin added, "James and Specialist Schnee are also supposed to be here tomorrow as well."

"Oh," Lady Masa exclaimed, "better wipe down the campus and shine our boots in the process as well than."

Sir Port and Lady Peach, who had been watching the back and forth with rapt attention, burst out laughing as Lady Goodwitch let out a groan of anguish, thinking of the upcoming day with her head in hands.

Slapping Lady Masa on the back, Sir Port finished laughing and refilled her drink, "What would we do without you, Sable my girl."

The Forgemaster shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Probabla' be joining Glyn to drown out ya' boredom." She then glanced seriously at Lord Ozpin, "Speaking of boredom, is there ane'thing more we need to do before the start of the festival tomorrow?"

Lord Ozpin nodded his head, "While all official preparations are either complete or set to be complete tomorrow, there is one task that the Council never deems worth doing, that I on the other hand, do." I leaned forward in interest as Lord Ozpin continued, this sounded like it was going to be interesting. "I would like send two Hunters out tonight and start lowering the Grimm numbers around Vale's main entrance. There will be a number of people who can't afford passage on a ship who will be arriving by foot. The forest in that area doesn't contain anything more than a few Beowulf and Creep packs, a few roaming pairs of Ursa, the odd Boarbatusk, and possibly one or two young Deathstalkers or King Taijitus. Nothing an experienced Hunter couldn't handle. Once the way is clear, I'll have James send some of his extra mechs in the morning to keep the road safe."

Lady Masa shook her head, "I'd love to Oz, but ya' know I gotta' keep the Forges goen' tomorra', or else some kids ma' not have their equipment in tip top shape for the tournaments."

Lady Peach nodded her head in agreement, "Same with me, except it's keeping the medbay running both here, then at the Amity Colosseum in the afternoon."

"You know I never turn down a good hunt Ozpin," said Sir Port with genuine sadness in his voice, "but Bart and I are hosting the matches tomorrow and have some last minute things we need to oversee before the tournament starts."

Lord Ozpin sighed, "Very well, I'll see who else I can-"

Before he could finish I was standing up, helmet already back on my head, once again drawing the attention of everyone who had completely forgotten I was there during the banter due to my silence.

Lord Ozpin look intrigued, "You'll do it Mr. Ash?"

I nodded my head and hid my elation at the same time. While I truly did enjoy the peaceful downtime the Firekeeper and I had been experiencing the last month, I could feel my flame getting restless, burning for the adrenaline rush of true combat.

Sir Port clapped me on the shoulder, gut wobbling as he bellowed, "What ho Mr. Ash, you have courage, make no mistake of that. You know," he continued, "you remind me of a Hunter I used to know. Silent fellow like yourself, but instead of a sword and shield, he wielded a warhammer the size of our girl Sable over there! Let me tell you, he was a warrior like no other. Why, once he-"

"Leave Gigantor be Peter," Lady Masa interrupted with a laugh, "don't bore 'im to death with ya' stories. He has as slayen' to do and it's nearle' dark alreade'."

I stepped away from the slightly downcast professor and pressed my fist against my chest and bowed to Lord Ozpin.

As I stood straight, the Headmaster was standing in front of me, "You don't need to feel obligated to do this Mr. Ash. I know you are an extremely dangerous person, but even you can be overrun by numbers."

I shrugged, uncaring. While the creatures of Grimm were ferocious, they were nothing when compared to the likes of which I've slain. It will just like the Road of Sacrifices, but without the swamp. The only thing I have to worry about is a source of healing due to my Estus only restoring about one mouthful each week. Maybe the Firekeeper will have a solution, and in worst case, I have plenty of healing herbs and other things in storage I never used that will serve well.

"Very well, and I thank you for giving up your sleep." Lord Ozpin said with a small grin, knowing I hadn't slept a single minute since coming here, "I would send a team of students with you, but they need to rest up for the tournament tomorrow. Though I'll be sure to send someone your way once they become available."

I nodded my head in thanks before leaving the quickly darkening room. Once I had a quick 'talk' with the Firekeeper, it was time to go hunting…

 **I hope you enjoyed the final chapter before the start of RWBY Season 3. That's right, you heard me! Season 3, and with that comes plenty of action, plot thickening, and even more questions.**

 **1 - Sable Masa was inspired by the legendary forger Goro Nyudo Masamune, who is possibly the greatest swordsmith of all time. I envision her having a accent like Yoana from Witcher 3, but slightly heavier. Let me know what you think of her :D**

 **2 - I have no idea what the range of a greatbow is (Or any bow for that matter, due to conflicting research). So please excuse my ignorance.**

 **Please review, like, favorite, and share among your other Fiction reading friends…**

… **Archangel Out**


	9. Indulging In Old Habits

***Looks at date* Soooooooooo… blame Destiny 2 and my first year of college (Almost in the swing of things)…**

 **Update Shout-Out: I have a special/unique one for any of you Skyrim/Naruto lovers. Hell, even those of you who don't watch or like Naruto will possibly like this one. It's called _Hinata The Dragonborn_ by _Dark and Chaotic_. Anyone who reads a crossover fanfic, no matter from what movie/show/game/book, knows that the vast majority of them has either just the main character from one of the two worlds jump over, or has both universes clash. The few that focus on the smaller side characters are ones that I personally enjoy the hell out of, and this one is high on my list. We get to see the ever-so-adorable and shy Hinata Hyuga fight her way from Helgen and beyond as the fabled Dovahkiin. Though take into account that the story is still young (With only seven chapters and 39,017 words). Still, go check out this story, it's awesome…**

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Once the airship was underway, I sat down with my arms on my knees and mentally ran through what equipment I brought with me. My armor was in better shape than it had been ever since arriving due to Lady Masa's kindness. As for weapons, Bloodlust's blade was honed to such sharpness that it would make a shard of glass green with envy. I also had a dozen of both regular and poison throwing knives, as well as the tightly wrapped, narrow bundle that never left my back unless I was resting, but I daren't use it. A plethora of healing herbs, as well as three divine blessings in case I got badly injured. And finally, an assortment of random odds and ends including alluring skulls completed my arsenal.

Coming to the end of my mental checklist, I instinctively reached to the back right of my belt but had to stop my hand from grabbing at the flask that wasn't there, though I did have its counterpart with me. Before leaving, the Firekeeper said she would look into replenishing, or at least speeding up, the Estus flasks. Normally I wouldn't even consider going anywhere without the most important piece of equipment I have, but besides the fact that Lord Ozpin needed the main road cleared tonight, I was growing rather restless. Thought that's not to say I was going to be throwing caution to the winds, I wouldn't come back this time after all.

Hearing the surrounding conversation slightly increase in volume, I glanced left to find several people looking out the window. Feeling curious and with nothing better to do until we landed, I rose to my feet and quietly walked over to a mostly empty window across from me. Peering outside, I watch in wonderment as the last rays of the setting sun disappeared behind the horizon, allowing the Kingdom of Vale to glow in the darkness. Most lights were unmoving and varied in color. Others were slowly weaving their way through the city, disappearing and reappearing in random patterns. And above it all was Amity Colosseum.

This was the first time I had seen the gigantic structure in any great detail, and it truly was a wonder. From where we were, the Colosseum blocked the part of the moon that was shattered, making it appear whole once more. Running along its sides at even intervals were more lights. And below, the great white crystal gave off a soft glow. Not enough to light up Vale, but enough to make Amity appear ethereal.

"Attention passengers, we are about five minutes from landing. Please gather your belongings and prepare to disembark." Glancing up at the speaker over my head, I held my spot at the window and enjoyed the view for as long as it lasted before making my way to the door. Once off the airship, I quickly found one of the main roads heading into the heart of Vale and start walking in the opposite direction towards the main gate.

As I walked, I looked about myself and observed the nightlife of Vale. Young couples walking to and fro. Children holding hands with their parents, giggling at who knows what. Groups of friends bumping into each other and laughing as they walked in and out of varied types of buildings ranging from places that seemed to serve food, to large buildings that had loud, thumping music coming from within.

As my journey carried me further and further away from the heart of the city, the joyfulness and life of Vale seemed to drain away with each step. Upon reaching the gate that led out into the wilderness, most people chose to stay inside their homes, several heavy duty locks visible on the doors. Those that were outside either walked with hurried steps, often glancing over their shoulder towards dark alleyways and the towering wall that loomed over us all. Those that weren't hurrying about stood menacingly in the shadows, eyeing those that walked by with poorly hid greed.

Walking up to the guard that stood in front of the gate, he motioned for the man operating the door controls to open them up. He then turned towards me with concern, "You the Huntsman Headmaster Ozpin said would be coming, right?" I nod, allowing him to continue, "You watch yourself out there, the further you get from the wall, the more dangerous the Grimm become." I nodded my head in thanks, even though I planned on finding those dangerous Grimm, as the large gate slide open with the deafening screech of metal upon metal. "Good luck." Was the final thing the guard said to me as I stepped past the threshold and out onto the dirt road, and with another deafening screech, the gate closed once more, effectively cutting the sound of the city down to something I had to strain my ears to hear.

Turning my gaze forward once more, I took in the moonlit path leading away from Vale. I took in the trees that surrounded me, or rather, the shadows and danger within. I took in the sounds of the night, seemingly undisturbed by the Grimm infesting their home. And with all that, I could only think one thing…

…Finally

Allowing myself some theatrics, I grasped the hilt of Bloodlust firmly in my right hand and pulled the sword free, allowing the scrape of metal upon scabbard to ring clearly. Extending my arm out in front of me, I look down the keen edge of the blade and then flip it over and let the jagged teeth glint in the moonlight. Feeling the left side of my mouth twitch into an ever-so-slight grin, I then took off jogging in the forest. Ready to let Bloodlust earn its title once more.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

The first Grimm I came across were a pair of Beowolfs that didn't have time to yelp. The first lycanthrope's head was removed from its shoulders as he and its pack-mate passed by the tree I was standing behind. The second turned its head in a snarl and was rewarded with Bloodlust into its open mouth which drove through the spine, and out the back of its neck. Pulling the sword free, I don't bother wiping away the blood and just let the blade absorb it as it always has as I look about myself and listen. After twenty or so seconds of nothing but nightlife, it seems as if nothing heard out scuffle.

Well, that wouldn't do. Shattering an alluring skull at my feet, it wasn't long before several more Beowolfs and Creeps made themselves known. And I let the slaughter continue.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Dawn was only an hour or two off by the time I'd made a sweep in the surrounding forest near the road. While I have cleared most, if not all of the Beowolfs and Creeps, I still have yet to see stinger nor fang of the Deathstalker or King Taijitu that Lord Ozpin said would be near. Travelers would be hitting the road soon, and I didn't want their deaths to be caused by the fact that the Grimm decided I wasn't worth their time. I may not be a proud person, but I refuse to be ignored by some overgrown bug or grass snake, I thought bitterly.

After a bit of backtracking, I found a clearing I had seen earlier that was about eighty feet in diameter with knee-high grass. Standing in the center of it, I clutch the three final alluring skull within my pouch and smashed all three at my feet. First to arrive was a lone Boarbatusk, who snorted and huffed upon seeing me. Rolling itself into a ball, the boar then shot towards me at a somewhat fast speed. Just as it reached me, I sidestepped and stabbed, effectively stopping the boar in its tracks and causing it to squeal out in pain. A quick withdraw and slice at the neck finished off the squirming beast.

Next was a pair of Ursa, both the size of a metal carriage with claws big enough to rival the lycanthrope's in The Road Of Sacrifices, and a temper to match. Not taking any chances, I withdrew two poison knives and flicked them at the nearest Ursa. Both struck true, burying hilt-deep into the base of the Grimm's neck and causing it to rear back onto its hind legs and roar in pain. The second Ursa continued on, more concerned with the supposed prey before it.

As the second Ursa reached me, I rolled under its first swing, set my feet, then jumped upon its back and drove Bloodlust through the back of its head, killing it instantly. By now, the first had reached it's now dead brother and I, and was determined to maul me with its claws. This, unfortunately, didn't leave me any time to pull the same trick as with the second Ursa, because as soon as I dodge behind it, the Ursa was already swinging its oak-like paws my way. But as the seconds ticked past, the Ursa started noticeably slowing down as the potent poison quickly work its way through the Ursa's body. Not long after, the Grimm overextended its paw, allowing me the precious fraction of a second to duck underneath and drive my blade through the armpit and straight into the heart.

I didn't have any time to revel in my victory because I heard several loud pants and a dozen or so footfalls quickly getting nearer. Spinning around, I quickly threw up my arm, allowing the leading Beowolf to bite down on it instead of my neck, earning myself what is more than likely new scars. Swinging my sword, I catch my attacker in the ribs which causes it to drop my arm and howl in pain. I wasn't able to finish it off, however, as I was forced to dodge another Beowulf. Coming out of my role, I swung my sword and cut the leg off a third, dodged and stabbed, killing a fourth, dodge a fifth and finally the sixth.

Now a bit more wary, the remaining four that could still fight circled around me, looking for an opening while the one I had cut the leg off of crawled away, slowly dying from blood loss. Not allowing them to make the first move, I quickly withdrew two non-poisoned throwing knives and chucked them into the throats of two of the Beowolf's, leaving the first Beowolf I had wounded and another that was still fine. I glanced between the remaining two who had positioned themselves on either side of me as I pull my shield from my back and readied myself. With some unheard signal, both Grimm attacked at the same time. The one on my right lunging at my right leg while the one on my left jumped for my throat with its teeth. Spinning on my heel, I thrust Bloodlust through the chest of the second Beowolf while simultaneously driving the sharpened point on the bottom of my shield through the skull of the first.

Standing tall once again while drawing air deeply into my lungs, it was only now that I became aware of the Grimm hiding among the shrubbery bordering the clearing. Four Creeps, five Beowolfs, two more Ursa, and behind them was a King Taijitu. Though while it wasn't extremely large, standing only about two feet in height if it were slithering along the ground, the fangs and strength it possessed was still more than enough to make me cautious. Clearly the alluring skull worked a bit better than I had anticipated. Quickly shouldering my shield, I ran my flame down the length of Bloodlust, causing crackling fire to engulf the blade.

This apparently set the Grimm off, because at the hissing roar of the King Taijitu, the rest charged. It was if time slowed to a crawl. The roar of the beasts surrounding me, the adrenaline in my veins, the blood on my blade. It made me think of a story, and not only a story, but one told by a blind storyteller.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _I sat alone on the bridge between the two towers above Firelink in silence. My soul was heavy. Heavy with sadness, regret, and longing for what could never have lasted. Until I had happened upon them, my road had been a lonely one. And now that they were both gone, I had to finish my duty alone. I knew in my mind that this was how it was supposed to be, but my soul had ignored all warnings and continued on anyway. It's not to say that I regret my actions, but that does not mean I had to like them either._

 _Hearing the crunch of foot upon loose stone, my gaze shot up to my right to find Irina leaning against the door-frame. Alarmed, I was quick to my feet, steadying the blind storyteller before she fell to her death on the ill-conditioned bridge._

 _When she felt my hand upon her arm and shoulder, she smiled up at me kindly, "Thank-you Ashen One. May you wish to enjoy the sunrise together?"_

 _Wordlessly, I led Irina back to where I had been previously resting and we both sat crossed-legged. Once again, in silence. It was only now that I let my gaze actually look around and process what it could see A low, thick fog had covered the land during the night hours, so thick that it even hid Firelink's main structure from my view, making it feel as if we were resting upon a floating bridge far above the earth. Breathing in deep, I could tell that it wouldn't lift anytime soon. Turning my eyes outward once again, I watched as the sun broke the horizon, turning the sky and fog orange and gold in such as way that is was impossible to tell where one ended and the next began._

 _It was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but it was wasted on my current mood. Though I was confused as to why Irina was up here at all. She was blind, unable to enjoy the view. Not the colors, fog, nor rising sun._

 _"I was wondering where you had disappeared to since your recent arrival," Irina suddenly said, as if she knew my thoughts. "You have been gone for quite some time, but when Lord Andre told me of your return, I was admittedly disappointed when you did not stop by to hear a tale or two like you usually do upon the morning of your return to Firelink."_

 _The fact that it was early morning, the time I usually went to sit with Irina, only just completely registered in my mind. I had sat up here all night and early hours thinking. Wondering if I could have done something different. And all that thinking made me miss out on my evening practice with Karla, late night study with Orbeck and Cornyx, and my early dawn-light miracle with Irina. And with this revelation came a small twinge of guilt for my friends and companions._

 _"Did I ever tell you of how close to losing myself I was Ashen One? As I wasted away into nothing in that cell?" The blind-storyteller asked quietly, as if she was afraid the sad conversation would break the spell that made the morning so peaceful._

 _I could do nothing but stare. She didn't seem upset with my neglect of her and the others, but why would she bring that up? It was a difficult time for her. I did not then, and still do not completely understand what she had meant when she said the dark had surrounded her, nibbling at her flesh. Was it the abyss reaching out to her, or some dark spell?_

 _Unbothered by my silence, Irina folded her hands in her lap and continued to stare out across the fog and clouds with blind eyes, somehow seeming to enjoy the view more than I ever could. "I was near, oh so near. In the end, the only things keeping me sane was the small amount of company Eygon gave when he brought me food. That and my miracles. The stories I've learned, word for word by heart. Would you like to hear my favorite tale?"_

 _I pulled my helmet from the head and set it to the side, allowing the cool breeze to dance through my hair and audibly turned to face her. A sign for her to continue._

 _"Do you know of Gertrude, the Heavenly Daughter?" I nodded my head, (Briefly forgetting her blindness) I had heard mention of her in my travels and came across her name in scribbles on scrolls and the like. "Not much is known of her anymore, nearly all mentions of her and her Angelic faith were wiped out in the aftermath of the civil war that plagued Lothric Castle and the surrounding land. The only sure thing remaining is the story the Angel gave her that started it all."_

 _I leaned forward in interest as my blind friend delved into the story with a serene passion. "She was a sorrowful, but pure soul. Betrayed by her land, her people, her family._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

First to reach me was an eager young Beowolf whose over-eagerness earned him a searing thrust through his chest. As it fell dead, I sharply withdrew the sword and elbowed another Beowolf in the face, visibly cracking its bone mask. My quick retaliation caused the remaining Beowolf's, Creep's, and the two Ursa to stop their charge and circle me with hungry eyes.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _All she had left was her faithful knight, a man who had protected her since they both were children. He had not forsaken her, never would he forsake her. One day, the darkness in man's heart closed in upon them, wanting nothing more than to extinguish her light._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Eyeing the Grimm surrounding me, I slid Bloodlust back into its sheath and slung the shield onto my back. I'd need both hands free for this.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _Standing over her with sword and shield, the loyal knight looked about himself, and found no means of escape. No means for_ _her_ _escape._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Grasping my chime, I then held my arms out wide and turned my gaze to the heavens with closed eyes. Searching, but not for fire, something purer.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _Tearing her terrified gaze from the darkness, she looked up at her knight and felt tears fill her vision. Not from fear or pain, but gratitude, sadness, and a realization. He didn't need, no, WASN'T going to sacrifice anything more, not for her. He gave up his freedom, his right to own, his heart. Just for her, and without a moments hesitation. She wouldn't let him give anything more._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Feeling it in the heavens, I used the small spark inside of me to ask for something pure, for it to do its duty.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _Getting to her feet and pressing her brow against his backplate, she gave her knight one final hug as she closed her eyes, grasping the pure light within herself._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Feeling the offer, I accepted. Accepted and asked. Asked for light.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _Feeling her soul untangle, she held on to him for as long as she could. He would blame himself, she knew that, but she refused. He will not sacrifice his life for her as well. She refused, and the last thing she saw was her knight, her closest friend, her everything, turn towards her disappearing form with wide, confused eyes._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

The Creeps and Beowolfs were all but upon me as I opened my eyes.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 _As the darkness set upon them, she gave one final, tearful smile, and closed her eyes for the final time._

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

And _light_ rained _from_ the _heavens_ …

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

The clearing was deathly silent as I lowered my arms. Casting my gaze about myself, all I found in a rough thirty-foot radius was the dissipating corpses of the Beowolfs, Creeps, and Ursa that had tried to rend me limb from limb. Each and every one with fist-sized holes that ate away at their dark flesh. But the corpse of the King Taijitu was not among them. Bringing my gaze back up to the clearing before me, I scowled at the empty shrubbery and drew Bloodlust. It wasn't gone, I could tell by the deathly sweet odor that still hung heavily upon the air, instead of being carried away by the breeze.

I slowly began turning, carefully scanning the trees. But even though I was using my eyes to their full potential, I was listening. Listening to the creaking of wood, to the swishing grass, the dancing breeze. There! Among all the night time forest sounds was one that was out of place. An ever so slight rustling of grass and ever-growing odor were the only warnings I got before the snake struck.

Dodging right, I barely missed finding my entire head in the venomous mouth of the black half of the King Taijitu by half a second. But instead of standing to fight, I rolled again, aware of the fact that while I could see one head, the second would strike if its other half failed. My prediction proved true as the white half got a mouthful of dirt instead of flesh like it expected.

Coming out of my second role, I was forced to dodge again, and again, and again, unable to find any significant opening long enough for me to exploit. I suddenly found myself backing straight into a tree, an opportunity the white half of the King Taijitu didn't waste. Pulling its head back, the snake struck forward and sunk venomous fangs as big as daggers into my left shoulder.

Crying out in pain, I swiftly attempted to drive Bloodlust through my attackers head, but missed due to the snake rapidly withdrawing itself. Both halves of the King Taijitu then reared their scaly heads back and just waited, weaving their heads back and forth while staring down with their hypnotic eyes. For what, I quickly figured out. Underneath the agony of the bite, I felt a burning within my shoulder steadily grow and spread throughout my body, quickly overtaking the previous pain.

Unfortunately for the King Taijitu, dealing with poison wasn't something new to me, and neither was dealing with its effects during combat. Pretending to fall to my knees, I cupped my hand against my chest, already casting the spell. Upon seeing me fall to my knees, both heads hissed and bared their teeth as they struck simultaneously. Instead of giving their target another dose of their deadly venom like they intended, both heads hissed in pain as their fangs struck what felt like solid iron instead of flesh.

Not giving them time to recover, I lunged forward with Bloodlust. This time, my blade found it mark hilt deep within the head of the white snake who gave one final hiss before falling limp. As I tried to remove the blade, I quickly found it to be stuck, and even quicker found myself being strangled to death in the coils of the enraged black snake. Instantly preparing a black flame, my concentration was ruined in a rather spectacular fashion.

As the black snake reared its head back to deliver its final strike, a large blade seemed to sprout from its open mouth, the point stopping a mere two inches from my face. Eyes clouding over and coils going slack, the black snake fell to my left, spearing the blade into the ground. Ignoring the approaching footsteps, I calmly reached into my pouch and pulled forth a clump of purple moss. Lifting my helmet enough to drop the herb into my mouth, and quickly chewed it to paste before swallowing. Instantly, the burning pain from the venom within my veins began to abate, and within a couple more seconds, was gone.

Hearing the sound of a blade being removed from flesh and then another, I looked over and saw a scruffy looking man with pale red eyes and a tattered cloak holding Bloodlust towards me handle first. Accepting the proffered blade, I slid Bloodlust back home within its sheath, never breaking eye contact with the stranger. Then we just stood there, silently sizing each other up.

"Ozpin send you to clear the Grimm for the travelers?" The man suddenly asked in a gravelly voice. I simply nodded. "He send you out alone?" Another nod. This apparently amused him if the chuckle was anything to go by, "Well, after the show you just put on, I can see why." He then turned serious and nodded towards my shoulder which was red with blood, "How bad is it?" I pulled a Divine Blessing out from my pouch and crush it in my hands, causing the golden light to briefly engulf my form, and then give a shrug. "Huh, better be," he grunted, "don't want to haul your metal ass all the way back to Vale in you collapse.

I smirked behind my helmet. The day someone had to haul me anywhere is the day I'm a corpse. Looking out above the treetops, I can see that the sky is now a light gray, quickly turning red and gold as the sun rose.

The man then turned back towards the road and motioned for me to follow, "Well come on then, the bar callen', and then we'll report back to Oz." As we walked under the cover of the trees, the man grunted out one last thing. "The name's Qrow…"

 **And we come to the close of chapter 9 everybody. I hope you all think it was a good one :)**

 **\- I know you find Pillars of Light in the cage above Lothric Castle, but I just wanted Irina to be the one to teach the Ashen One all the miracles.**

 **\- With that said, I hope you guys don't mind if I put my own stories to the miracles. I will keep the lore of each miracle as true as I can.**

 **\- Anyway, I'm not too sure about my ability to properly portray fighting in words, so let me know how I did, and tell me if you have any suggestions.**

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Please feel free to leave a review, or PM me with any comments, questions, or concerns (No promise I'll answer all questions though, gotta keep some things close to my chest ;D) …**

 **… Archangel Out**


	10. The Horrors Of Civilian Life

**Soooooooo… college, am I right or am I right? Seriously, I'm enjoying ACC a ton, but we always seem to have a paper or project to be working on in one class or another. I'm trying to keep these author notes short, but the one at the end of the chapter is going to be long, but please read it when you get there. It's important.**

 **Update Shout-Out: Alright guys, this week is _So Not Happenin_ g and it's sequel _Of Things That Happened After_ by _sweetdixie.17_. I'm not joking when I say this is in my top five LOTR fics out there. Seriously, this one is ridiculously funny with just enough seriousness in it to keep things interesting. So please go read the story detailing the adventures of the most sarcastic, sassy elf ever to walk Middle Earth.**

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Upon arriving back within Vale's walls, I declined Sir Branwen's offer of heading to a place down by the docks called the _Crow Bar_ , instead electing to head straight back to Beacon. I would be lying to myself if I wasn't interested in the tournaments that were to take place in a couple hours. So after retracing my steps that had led me out into the forest last night, I quickly arrived back within the heart of the city, causing me to stop and look about myself.

While the Firekeeper and I were still new to this age, I thought I had at least somewhat acclimated to the bustle and life of Vale. It was only now that I realized that I was wrong, because even though the sixth hour had only just passed, the streets were already filled to the brim with busy store owners walking hurriedly to and fro, setting up banners, stands, and an assortment of other things, but even more surprising were the people. Mothers, fathers, children, and young adults were already browsing the wares the shop owners were selling. Excited Hunters and Huntresses in training could be seen weaving their way through the crowds, trying to reach the fairgrounds. Every one of them ready and willing to take full advantage of the Vytal Festival's activities. All in all, things were shaping up to be an interesting first festival for both the Firekeeper and me.

Mentally shaking myself, I looked in the direction of the air transports and began walking towards them, but before I could even take three steps I felt a vibration in my pouch. After making sure I wasn't in the way of anyone, I reached back and pulled forth the scroll I had absentmindedly slipped in before leaving Beacon last night. On the front of the scroll was a gray silhouette with the word _Ozpin_ beneath it. Remember how the Firekeeper taught me, I carefully pull the two sides of the scroll apart and hit the green button. Immediately the part I had learned to be called a screen expanded to show Lord Ozpin sitting at his desk.

"Ah, Mr. Ash. I'm glad to see you in one piece." The Headmaster said, though I didn't miss the quick look he gave the two large holes in my armor from the Taijitu fangs. "I thank you for being willing to take time to help. Normally I would have Qrow, another Hunter that works for me, clear the road the night before the festival, but he was held up on his way back."

I gave a silent chuckle at the irony, which again, didn't go unnoticed if the raised eyebrow Lord Ozpin showed was anything to go by.

"He showed up, didn't he?" I nodded, to which he leaned back with a sigh, "Well, at least he made it back safe and sound."

As Lord Ozpin continued talking, a flash of mint-green in the corner of my eye all but forced me to divert my attention away from the Headmaster and towards my surroundings. While there was every color imaginable surrounding me, mint green included, my mind couldn't help but think it was the girl that has been tailing me for weeks. I felt my irritation flair at her, but at the same time couldn't help but feel slightly impressed. While I wasn't as good a tracker as Greirat or Patches, I was no novice either.

Suddenly realizing that I couldn't hear Lord Ozpin's voice any longer, I swiftly brought my attention back to the scroll to find him staring back at me amused. Bowing my head in apology, I heard the Headmaster take a sip from his mug and set it down with a soft chuckle.

"I will let you get on with your day and not bore you any further," he said, cheerfulness heavy on his tongue. "I'll send anything you and the Firekeeper need to know about the festival to your scroll. Though you may want to hurry, the fights start in two hours. Good day, Mr. Ash." With that final goodbye, Lord Ozpin ended the call with one last chuckle.

After slipping the scroll back into my pouch, I glanced about myself one last time, hoping to catch a glimpse of my little stalker. Instead, upon turning around I came face to face with two young girls who were about Lady Rose's size. The first was a cheery looking girl with curly ginger hair that had a pink bow in it. She had bright green eyes and a dusting of freckles across her face and wore an olive-colored blouse with a black and green collar, and stockings. The other girl had a serious feeling about her and had dark skin, short navy blue hair, blue eyes, and had an interesting gold symbol on her forehead that looked like a vertical oval with four small circles surround it. She wore a plain gray button-down shirt, a skirt, and a blue beret. All in all, you'd be hard-pressed to find two more different looking girls in Vale, and with the amount of diversity here, that's saying something.

The cheery one smiled brightly at me and wave, "Salutations, my name is Penny Polendina. Can you help us?"

I bowed my head, both in greeting and for her to continue.

The other girl stepped forward and gave me a nod, "Thank-you, my name is Ciel Soleil. Do you know the way to the airships? The map we were given was unfortunately lost due to… reasons." The last part was directed at her companion with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the look her friend was sending her, Lady Polendina looked to the side sheepishly and traced circles on the pavement with her foot, hands clasped behind her back, "I didn't mean to lose it. I just got excited about arriving in Vale and… kinda forgot to hang on to… the map…and then the wind… kinda caught it…."

Lady Soleil just stared at her friend for a few seconds longer before turning back to me with a neutral expression, "So as you can see, we are rather lost. Can you perhaps point us in the direction of the airfield? We are to meet our superiors there soon."

Ah, the two are probably exchange students here for the tournament. Most likely from Atlas if Lady Soleil's manner was any indication. Nodding my head and motioning for them to follow, I began continuing on my way to the airships, checking behind me to see if the two were following. Sure enough, both girls had caught up were walking next to me on my left.

Lady Polendina apparently left her embarrassment back where she had picked it up because she was once again smiling and looking about herself in a way that was similar to how I had upon my first week in Vale. Lady Soleil on the other hand kept her gaze forward and focused on our current path. Once again I noted how the differences in the two couldn't have been wider. Shrugging to myself, we then walked in silence for several minutes before one of the two broke it.

Surprisingly it was Lady Soleil, not Lady Polendina, "Are you part of the faculty at Beacon, sir?" I raised an eyebrow at her deduction, which she apparently sensed, "Your armor is damaged and you were on the phone with Headmaster Ozpin when we found you."

I nodded, which caused Lady Polendina to gasp in excitement, "You work at Beacon! Do you know my friend Ruby?"

After a couple seconds delay due to her exuberance, I gave a nod which prompted the young girl's smile to somehow grow even brighter as she launched into a tangent about how excited she was to see her friend and fight with her in the tournament. This somehow continued all the way to the airfield, seemingly without pause for breath, I noticed.

Once the air terminal was in sight, Lady Soleil clapped a hand over Lady Polendina's mouth with a tired look on her face, "Penny… please, just be quiet for a bit."

I silently chuckled as Lady Polendina began profusely apologizing to her friend, forgetting that she just asked her to be quiet. To her credit, Lady Soleil just let out a large sigh and let the stream of words wash over her.

Looking up at me tiredly, Lady Soleil then gave me a nod, allowing a small smile to show, "Thank-you sir, we would have been wandering for who knows how long."

Lady Polendina nodded her head vigorously, "Oh yes, thank-you so much Mr. Maybe we'll see you again sometime."

I nodded my head in agreement. The cheery company was rather refreshing if I say, or rather think so myself. Leaving the two girls to go about their day, I stepped onto the airship that was soon leaving for Beacon and took my seat with a sigh. Though while I did find happy company refreshing, peace and quiet had their charms as well. Yes, peace and quiet served me just fine.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Upon arriving back at Beacon, my goal to reach the Firekeeper was derailed slightly as I walked past a student named Coco Adel who was sparring with her teammates. These transforming weapons still confuse me at times, but I had thought I had been getting the hang of it. Then I stumble upon Lady Adel and her handbag… that turns into the biggest gun I've seen.

As I was observing the fight, I sensed someone step up next to me. Looking right, I found the Firekeeper who was already inspecting the large puncture holes in my armor with careful hands.

"Art thou wounded Milord?" She asked, worry obvious even though she knew the wounds were healed.

I shook my head and tried to gently pry her worrying hands away from the damaged armor. After another minute or so of fussing, the Firekeeper crossed her arms and looked up at me with a small glare. I stared back down at her unflinching, knowing she was only worried and not too angry.

Eventually, the glare fled her face and was replaced with concern, "I know thou art a force to be reckoned with Milord, some may even say unstoppable, but we know different. I just…" She fell silent, letting the weight of her unfinished words settle upon me.

I knew the truth in them, she was well aware of that, but apparently she still worried that I had forgotten how I was now prey to mortality. I hadn't forgotten, no matter how long I had lived with undeath, it is impossible for me to forget. The comforting, but at the same time damning, presence of a bonfire that was always in the back of mind while in the land of Lothric was no longer present. Now all I had was the flicker of my own ember.

After staring for a bit longer, we then turn to watch Lady Adel and her team just as I had been. Eventually the silence between the Firekeeper and I caused me to glance about myself. Quickly catching sight of the coliseum floating above Vale suddenly made me remember that the Firekeeper and I needed to get moving if we wished to watch the opening matches, and we certainly did want too because it was Lady Rose and her team that was opening the tournament. Quickly checking the time on the scroll, I found that we still had an hour and then gave the Firekeeper a small nudge.

As her attention drew back to me, I nodded towards the coliseum which caused her to gasp audibly, "Miss Rose asked us to be present during her team's fight didn't she? We must hurry!"

I chuckled at the memory of how the young Rose had excitedly ran up to the Firekeeper and I two days prior, asking us to come watch them during the tournament. As the Firekeeper and I thought about it, Lady Rose had hopped from one foot to the other in anticipation and awkwardness, but we didn't leave her waiting long. If the Firekeeper and I were to be perfectly honest, we had grown rather fond of Lady Rose and her team, so after a couple seconds, we had agreed to be there. This was sure to prove interesting…

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Stepping off the airship that had docked at Amity, the Firekeeper and I quickly walked inside. Looking to my left and right, I found long stretches of arcing hallway that eventually bent out of sight. Feeling momentarily turned around, I was broken out of my thoughts by a rather exuberant yell from our left. Looking over, I saw Lady Masa jumping up and down and waving her arms like a maniac to be seen over the crowd, drawing quite a bit of attention from everyone around her as she did so.

Weaving our way through the throngs of people, the Forge-Woman greeted the Firekeeper and I with a cheery hello, but also granted me a slap on the arm, "Welcome to Amity, Oz sent me' down to get ya' when he was notified of your arrival. Now hurry up, Rube' and her team are about to walk out onta' the field!"

Without another word, Lady Masa spun around and quickly walked towards a door labeled _Vale VIP_ above it. Motioning us inside, the three of us walked down a short hallway that was open to the sky. The cheering that had been quite evident even outside became louder and louder with every step, and upon reaching the end, the Firekeeper and I got our first glimpse at the interior of Amity. Gladiatorial Ring didn't do the place justice. Along the entire coliseum was row after row of seats that must fit at least a hundred thousand people. Down below was a large octagon that you could fit the entirety of a small village which was separated into eight different segments. Imprinted on the platform were the four symbols of the kingdoms at equal intervals, and it all came together in the center where a smaller octagon was located.

As the Firekeeper and I took it all in, Lady Masa then led us over to some seats where Lord Ozpin and Lady Goodwitch were watching Team RWBY walk out onto the smaller octagon, "You think that's impressive, wait till ya' see the terrain generator."

Terrain generator? What's does she mean by terrain generator? I shrugged as we sat down in the three empty seats to Lord Ozpin's left, I'm sure whatever Lady Masa meant will become clear soon. Suddenly hearing the cheering increase tenfold, I turned outward to find Team RWBY standing face to face with another team I didn't recognize. Though that wasn't surprising considering this was a festival of all four kingdoms.

Over that cheering crowds, I was just able to make out the sound of music playing. Wanting to know what the Firekeeper thought of all this, I turned to look at her. Instead of gazing about herself like I had been, she was instead hunched forward and pressing her hands to her ears. With concern and a hint of panic, I got up and knelt in front of the Firekeeper which drew everyone's attention to me and then the Firekeeper's condition. With her own eyes widening in concern, then realization, Lady Masa pulled out two little white pieces of foam from her apron pocket and handed them to me.

As I eyed the two little objects, the Forge-woman pointed to her ears, "They're earplugs. They'll help lessen the din that's hurt'en your friend's ears."

I nodded my head in realization and help the Firekeeper put them in her ears. While the sound didn't bother me too much, that is probably due to the close proximity to the roaring monsters and demons I was prone to run into. The Firekeeper, on the other hand, spent nearly, if not all of her days in relative silence. The loudest thing she probably experienced was Lord Andre's forge, a place, now that I think about it, that wasn't her favorite spot to spend much time near. I mentally frowned at my unthoughtfulness, how did I not think of this beforehand.

As if hearing my thoughts, the Firekeeper looked up and glared at me through her tiara, "Tis no fault of yours Milord, if it's any-souls than let it rest with my own."

Lady Masa laughed, "Would ya' just look at that! The two of ye' make a right pair make no mistake. What with all of Gigantor's chivalry and bowing, and you tis'en, and thy'en all over tha' place." The implications of what Lady Masa said flew right over our heads as the Firekeeper turned to look at Forgemaster much like I had when I was first exposed to her thick accent. Thinking she said something wrong, Lady Masa lightly blushed and awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, "Was it somethen' I said? Gigantor responded the same way when we first met, so if I did say somethen' rude then I apologize."

Realizing she was staring, the Firekeeper smiled kindly at the blushing woman, "You did nothing of the sort, it's just that Milord and I have never come across thou's accent before. It's just interesting is all. How do thee know the Ashen One?"

"Ashen One?" Lady Masa asked in a confused manner as she glanced at Lord Ozpin and Lady Goodwitch who both shook their heads without looking, as if to say 'don't bother'. Shrugging, the forge-woman then held her hand out to shake, which the Firekeeper accepted, "Ma' name's Sable Masa, I'm the Forgemaster at Beacon. As for how I know Gigantor over there, well he's been lenden' a hand at the forge a couple times a week."

The Firekeeper nodded her head in understanding, "Ah, so that's where Milord keeps disappearing to."

Lady Masa held a hand to her heart and mockingly gasped, "Gigantor, do ya' mean to tell me that ya' haven't told your lady friend about me? How scandalous!"

Again, the implications of what she said flew right over our heads, but before I could think about it, Lord Ozpin coughed into his hand with a grin, "The match is about to start Sable, so you might want to save your accusations for after the matches."

Lady Masa huffed as she crossed her arms, "You're no fun Oz." Beyond that though, she kept her silence as we all turned our attention back to the arena just in time to see the ground surrounding the two teams open up. The half Team RWBY was on suddenly became a volcanic wasteland while the other half became an ice field worthy of Ariandel.

"How is it possible for you to change the land like that?" The Firekeeper asked Lord Ozpin, her awe clear.

The Headmaster shrugged his shoulders, "I'm the wrong person to ask. All I do know is that there are several pre-made biome types stored underneath the arena, and when two certain biomes are selected, they're brought up automatically."

Any questions beyond that would have to wait, because with a countdown from Sir Port, the Vytal Festival began…

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

"That concludes the matches for today. Please leave the Coliseum in a CALM AND ORDERLY FASHION!" Yelled Sir Oobleck as Team SSSN celebrated their victory. It was an… interesting win to say the least.

I honestly don't understand these children. Many of them seem to spend quite a bit of time talking, having fun, and doing a myriad of other things while combating their opponents. It's entertaining to be sure, but nowhere near as effective as just focusing on the fight. Though after seeing many students from the Four Kingdoms fight today, it's obvious how different the style of combat has become.

I myself am used to slow and methodical fights that boil down to who is more skilled. It didn't matter if someone used daggers, magic, or a greatsword, it was only a battle of who could outlast who. In this day and age, every fighter has not only their own weapon that can shift into another weapon, they each also have a unique semblance at their disposal that can completely shift the sway of the battle. Well… it certainly makes things more interesting, that's to be sure.

Suddenly feeling a tapping on my shoulder, I looked up to find myself in a situation I have never been in before. Standing before me was the Firekeeper and Lady Masa, the latter of which was glaring at me. "My new friend here told me ya' got wounded during ya' stroll last night." She said, glare bearing down on me unwavering, "I didn't believe her at first seeing as you're sitting there all pretty and tha' like." She then pointed a finger in my face, "But now that I look at ya', I see two decently sized Taijitu Fang punctures in ya' shoulder. So, what do ya' got to shrug about that? Huh?" She declared with a poke to the forehead of my helmet.

I glanced at the Firekeeper with a raised eyebrow, but Lady Masa grasped the sides of my helmet in both hands and turned my attention back to her, "Nah ah ah, ye're going to answa' my question, not worm ya' way out of this by getting help from ya' lady-friend. She's with me on this by tha' way." The quick glimpse I got of the Firekeeper showed her staring down at me with just as much expectancy (And quite a bit of her own amusement) as the irate Forge-woman, meaning that this was my punishment for being careless last night. I hadn't realized that putting the two women in the same room would result in such dire consequences, but how was I supposed to know they'd get along so well.

In answer… I offered a confused shrugged. Hoping it would placate the upset women in front of me. Oh how wrong I was, because Lady Masa just calmly nodded her head and brushed off some imaginary dust from my shoulder, "Oh I understand, ya' didn't mean to get hurt I'm sure, but here's tha' thing." She then swiftly lifted my helmet off, exposing my bewildered face, and dropped a closed fist on top of my head, "TAIJITU VENOM IS LETHAL TO ANYONE! I DON'T CARE' HOW TOUGH YA' ARE, AND I DON'T CARE' HOW YA' SURVIVED, YE'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH BE'EN THAT STUPID!"

If it wasn't for the genuine anger and concern rolling off both women, I would have smiled at how Lady Masa's accent got thicker as her anger rose, but I did not feel like feeding fuel to an already roaring fire. Doing so would only put me in a position where I'll have to truly test the bounds of my physical resilience against someone who embodied the First Flame (Though the Firekeeper would never use her service to Fire in anything other than self-defence), and a fuming Forge-woman who I didn't know the semblance or skill-set of yet. As Lady Masa and the Firekeeper looked at each other with a smile, the before mentioned being gleeful while the latter was amused, I risked a glance to my right, hoping to find Lord Ozpin with some words of wisdom. Instead of a Headmaster and his assistant (Another woman whom I'm sure was just as gleeful as Lady Masa was about my predicament), I found a note on the Lord's seat that read, 'You're on your own. Good luck'.

Upon hearing the sound of the Firekeeper giggling, I shot my gaze back towards the women. The sight that greeted me was disconcerting to say the least. Lady Masa's grin had shifted from gleeful to evil, while the Firekeeper's was hidden behind her hand to muffle her laughter. Normally I'd want nothing more than the Firekeeper to be happy, but in this certain context… I don't think I like it.

"~Oh Gigantoooor~" Lady Masa sang, "~we've decided on ya' punishment~"

I gulped. Who knew two women I consider close acquaintances can scare me more than any demon I've faced? I certainly didn't.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 **Please read the IMPORTANT message at least**

 **Alright lads and ladiessess, I have finally brought you chapter 10 of Silent Ashes. I hope it was to your liking. I just have a couple things to say before we get to the important message. First, I tried to tone down how I wrote Masa's accent a bit, so I hope it's less… stereotypical that it was in past chapters.**

 **IMPORTANT: Early on with writing this chapter, I got hit with both the best and worst kind of writer's block. Not the kind where I couldn't think of what to write, but the kind where ideas for another story WOULDN'T STOP JUMPING INTO MY BRAIN-BOX! I honestly can't tell you guys how much I want to write this story idea I have. With that said, I WILL FINISH THIS STORY FIRST. So I don't want to give anything away for my next story, but it may or may not be featuring another crossover with one Laura Kinney (A.K.A. X-23). END OF IMPORTANT NOTE**

 **Before we close this chapter out, I want to leave you all a little treat that popped into my head after writing the last chapter**

 **Omake:**

An Undead and a Qrow walk into a bar… No seriously, after arriving back in Vale, Sir Branwen (Somewhere else in the world, a woman sharing the same last name suddenly had the feeling that someone, somewhere, just complimented her brother… and she didn't like it) managed to convince me to have a quick drink with him at a place down by the docks called the _Crow Bar_. Upon entering, I was pleasantly surprised to find a small clean bar that couldn't comfortably fit more than 12 people that opened out onto the boardwalk via a large garage door that filled an entire wall. Situated in the front left and right corners were two small tables with stools. In these tables where a man and woman who sat by themselves. The woman on the left was enjoying the view of the water and the night breeze, while the man on the right was hunched over his drink, halfway asleep and mumbling.

Leading me towards the empty barstools, Qrow and I sat down as a man that was wearing a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, and a green bow-tie pushed a half-filled glass towards Qrow with a smile, "Didn't know you got back into town Qrow, how long you staying?"

Sir Branwen accepted the drink and took a swig before setting it down with a sigh, "Ah, that's the stuff Markus. I'm not sure, probably not long though."

"You never are." The bartender shrugged before turning to me, "What will you be having?"

"We'll both be having whatever you got that can wipe even me out." The Hunter said before I could do anything. Nodding his head, the bartender turned around and began preparing some drinks. As he did so, Sir Branwen leaned over so only I could hear him, "Ozpin informed me about the situation concerning you and your friend, and I refuse to let you pick something at random and get some subpar drink. Don't give me that look," he grunted as I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion, "who do you think is chasing down any leads about your wayward artifact thief?"

I realized now that this was the spy that Lord Ozpin told the Firekeeper and I would look into whoever stole the Transposing Kiln. Bowing my head in apology, I then removed my helmet and took a sip of my own drink that had only just appeared alongside Sir Branwen's. Swishing the amber liquid around my mouth for a bit to really get the taste, I then swallowed and felt the burn it left behind. Not bad, but no amount of this stuff was going to get me drunk. There was only one thing that can inhibit an undead, and it wasn't something you'll find in Remnant nowadays. Speaking of…

Reaching into my pouch, I pulled forth a little stone flask that could only hold about four mouthfuls, but that was more than enough. This immediately caught my drinking partners attention, who set down his drink and grinned, "Well what do ya know, I didn't think you were the kind of guy to carry around your own booze. What's your poison?"

I uncorked the stone bottle, allowing some soft gold glowing wisps to waft out, and beckoned for two more glasses. Once they were set before me, I poured out two fingers of the golden brew in each and slid one over to Sir Branwen who eyed it with well-hidden excitement. Looking at him in the eye, I slammed the drink until the truly burning liquid was settled warmly in my stomach, making me feel an actual buzz.

Looking back at the Hunter, I found him grinning at me, "You, are my favorite person in Vale right now, no offense Markus, for giving me something new to try. Though I should warn you, challenging me to a drinking contest is one of the worst choices you could have made." I grinned as Sir Branwen grabbed the drink, brought it up to his lips, knocked it back, and in the same motion, fell backward off his stool and landed on the floor, snoring before he even hit the ground.

With the exception of me, the entire bar, including the man who had been half-unconscious, stared wide-eyed at the well-known drunkard who had just been beaten at his own game, and in one drink no less. After a minute or so of silence, I calmly stood up, put enough lien on the counter to cover our drinks, and walked out, chuckling as I took another swig of the potent Siegbrau.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 **Markus is the name of the guy who voiced the bartender, so that's the name I'm going with.**

 **I don't know if normal people can drink estus, but for this omake, they can.**

 **Yes, Qrow has an adamantium liver, but the thought of fermented estus (A.K.A. Siegbrau) immediately knocking him on his ass makes me laugh.**

 **I hope everything was to everyone's liking this chapter. Please leave a review with your thoughts, and I'll see you all next time…**

… **Archangel Out**


	11. Calm Before The Storm

**Alright guys, I'm SO sorry that this took so long. I have no excuse beyond that fact that I got** _ **really**_ **lazy during break.**

 **Update Shout-Out: I'm surprised with myself that it took me this many chapters to get this story a shout-out. This one here is a DC Fic that goes by the title** _ **Less Than Zero**_ **by** _ **Kenchi618**_ **. This story lads and ladesses is my absolute #1 favorite DC Fic out out there. While I don't want to give anything away, I'll tell you this. Max (a.k.a. Null) is a small time thief by necessity that gets caught up in the wrong side of business, putting him in the sights of the Justice League, specifically Batman and Company. This story is amazing because…**

 **Null is a catwoman type villian. Out for himself, but will begrudgingly do the right thing. Putting him in a really odd relationship with the sidekicks (Mainly Batgirl and Robin)**

 **This story has my ABSOLUTE favorite rendition of Ravager (a.k.a. Rose Wilson, daughter of Deathstroke) who is one of the main characters**

 **So go give this story a read, you will not regret it.**

 **With that all finished up, let's get to the reason you all loaded up with webpage to begin with…**

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

It wasn't long before I was experiencing the "Punishment" that the Firekeeper and Lady Masa had concocted (Though I'm pretty sure it was almost completely the latter's idea). If you had asked me any day prior to now what made me uncomfortable, I would have "told" you a plethora of different experiences that would make any civilian (Or any but the toughest of Hunters) pale with horror, but never would I have thought of this. This was just downright cruel. I say cruel because if there's one thing I'm meant to do, it's fight. Some may think I'm overreacting, and in all honesty, given enough time I'll probably agree, but until that times rears its head, I will continue to scowl at the two woman standing in front of me.

The second the Firekeeper, Lady Masa, and I arrived back in Vale, the Forgemaster immediately led us towards a place that was thrumming with people carrying bags, drinks, and food. My first clue (Besides the humorous and slightly evil smile on Lady Masa's face) that whatever it was the two women had in mind for me wasn't something I was going to enjoy had been the direction I was being led. A store. Again, normally I wouldn't have an issue with this, but when I was shoved into a small cubicle and hit in the face with a bundle of cloth shortly thereafter, I realized that I had discovered a new way to be uncomfortable. Civilian clothes.

"We ain't leaving till ya' have one or two new outfits ta' wear!" Lady Masa called from the other side of the door as I stared down at the bundle in my hands in confusion. Why did I need different clothes? How was this a punishment? And why did this make me so uncomfortable? All these questions swirled around and around in my head with no apparent answer to be found, but as I tried to open the door and get a couple answers, it was swiftly slammed shut by a grinning forge-woman.

"Noooooope!" She said, drawing out the O and popping the P, "This is how it's goen' ta' be, and there's nothen' ya' can do about it. So why don't ya' be a gentleman, as we all know ya' can do perfectly well, and put those clothes on and let your lady friend and I take a look-see."

I just stand there, staring at the door with a blank expression before letting out a long sigh. Reaching up, I remove my helmet and began undoing the straps that held my armor in place. After several minutes, my armor was off and strapped together firmly, with only my helmet, sword, and shield left free and set on top of the newly bundled armor. Now standing there in nothing but my undergarments, I once again stare down at the "normal" clothes Lady Masa had picked out for me.

Luckily they themselves weren't anything embarrassing or extravagant. The shirt was merely a solid grey with short sleeves while the pants were of sturdy dark blue material. I scowled down at the articles in my hands in annoyance, but as I was contemplating my current situation, I suddenly felt two somewhat hard objects bounce off the top of my head and land with a thump on the ground.

This was quickly followed by Lady Masa calling through the door once again, "Sorry, forgot the boots!" I stooped and picked up the aforementioned boots with a mental grumble. It was obvious she wasn't sorry due to the fact that I could practically hear the grin that I'm sure is plastered on her face. The boots were made of dark sturdy leather with some sort of metal protecting the toes and looked to have good rubber soles that would grip the ground extremely well.

With one final grumble, I quickly slip into the clothes, unsurprisingly finding them to be much easier to put on than the complicated system of belts and buckles that held my armor together. Once finished, I look up at myself in the mirror and shift about awkwardly. The jeans fit rather well, not to loose, but neither were they to tight while the boots fit my feet snuggly. Though if I was being honest, the boots were the only part that didn't bother me. The shirt, on the other hand, bothered me the most. It wasn't that it didn't fit well, though it didn't do much to hide my physique, it was just that it was so… unarmored. Perhaps with the exception of the boots, none of this would do a thing to stop of a blade, let alone a bullet.

I then saw that the scars on my arms could clearly be seen, though those weren't any big issue. All experienced fighters have marks to show, but there was one in particular that would draw quite a bit of attention. Not located on my arms, but the thick roping one that ran all around my neck from when the Dancer decapitated me… several times. While my hair mostly hid the mark from the back and sides, it was clearly visible from the front. Again, it's not that I'm conscientious about the scars, but I don't think having the mark of a blade encircling your neck is something these people see every day, and I don't think it's a secret to anyone that I don't care for being the center of attention. Though that is something I'm having to become used too the longer I'm here.

I was forced out of my mental grumblings by another knock from Lady Masa, "Ya' done yet Gigantor?" I grunt at the door before grabbing my armor and stepping out. Lady Masa was standing in front of me with an appraising eye while the Firekeeper sat behind her in a chair and looked at me as well, though her gaze was slightly more sympathetic.

Seeing me staring at her, the Firekeeper gave a small smile, "I know thee would rather wear thy armor Milord, but when Lady Masa suggested this, I thought it would be… good for thee." She said, taking a moment to think about her reasoning.

Good for me? How does wearing civilian clothes help me?

"What I mean Milord is that thy armor needs to be repaired anyway," the Firekeeper clarified, seeing my confusion, "so the reason I went along with Lady Masa's plan is because I also thought that it would be a good opportunity for thou to become more acclimated to the new peaceful part of our lives."

I continued to stare for another couple seconds before sighing in… well… maybe not agreement, but rather something more akin to acceptance. While I myself may not care for such things, the Firekeeper obviously did. Apparently enough for her to be easily convinced by Lady Masa to all but force me out of my armor and into these clothes. Speaking of the Forge-Woman, I turn back and readied myself for whatever she had prepared. Instead of a playful or cheeky comment like I had expected, Lady Masa was staring, jaw ever-so-slightly agape, at the very scar I had guessed was going to draw attention.

Realizing she'd been caught, Lady Masa quickly put a grin back on her face and smacked the back of her hand against my bicep, "Well, would ya' look at tha'. Apparently ya' can pull off the common folk look as well. Now," she said while leading us out the door (After paying of course), "once we get back to Beacon, ye're going to drop ya' armor off at ma' forge and I'll ge' around to it once the tournament is finished. Understood?"

I sighed again in both acknowledgment and annoyance. Was I really going to be without armor for the next couple days? While I did have more armor stored away in my chest, I don't think changing out of the clothes Lady Masa had just gotten for me the first chance I got would turn out very well, and beyond that, the Firekeeper would probably be slightly upset that I wasn't even willing to try. Why does wearing normal clothes bother me? Honestly, I don't think it does. It's just that wish to be ready at a moment's notice, but again, it's apparently important to the Firekeeper that I try and experience civilian life. At least they're letting me keep Bloodlust and my shield with me.

These thoughts, among other things, kept my mind occupied long enough for the entire walk and flight back to Beacon. As the three of us stepped off the airship, we suddenly heard a loud smack followed by a pained groan from our left. Looking over towards a majestically styled airship, we saw Lady Rose slouched forward and holding her side in pain with an embarrassed looking Lady Schnee next to her. Standing before both of them was a young woman that looked to be some years older than Lady Schnee, but shared many physical characteristics with her such as white hair, blue eyes, and an air of regalness. If I were a betting man, I'd guess that the older woman was related to Lady Schnee in some way. Most likely a sister, or even possibly her mother, though sister was more likely.

Hearing Lady Masa let out an amused laugh, I glanced over as she hoisted my bundle of armor over her shoulder, "Welp, the original Ice Queen is here, which means Qrow isn't far behind. I'd sta' and watch, but I'm sure there's a backload of repairs waiting for me' back at ma' forge. I'll see ya' both later." With that, the forge-woman walked away whilst whistling a jaunty tune.

Glancing at the setting sun, I figured the Firekeeper would wish to head to the library and continue her nightly studies. As we were walking back towards the building, the Firekeeper and I were suddenly passed by a man in a familiar tattered crimson cloak. We watched as he strolled right up behind the two metal automatons at the back of the procession and, impressively, ripped the head off one while simultaneously disabling the other with a swift jab to the back of its neck. The man then chucked the head of the first towards the feet of both Lady Schnee's (By the Flame, that's going to get annoying).

After some tense words that we couldn't make out very well, it all ended with the older Lady Schnee abruptly drawing her saber and lunging forward at such a speed that it was difficult for most people to track her. What followed was three minutes of impressive acrobatics and feats of aura manipulation that included running up one of the rings encircled the fountains and jumping dozens of feet. Nearing the end of the bout, Sir Branwen was about to transform his weapon when he caught sight of someone on the other side of the crowd and put his weapon away, much to the confusion of his opponent. That confusion was quickly switched back to anger as Sir Branwen taunted the white Huntress, which prompted her to propel herself forward, screaming in rage and preparing a thrust. Just before she reached her target, a commanding voice shouted "SCHNEE" over the commotion, which stopped the blade's point mere inches away from Sir Branwen's neck.

Stepping through the crowd was General Ironwood who was being followed by more metal automatons, Lord Ozpin, Lady Goodwitch, and to my great surprise, Lady Polendina. What was she doing with the General and Beacon's head faculty?

"Now, now, everyone." Said Lord Ozpin with a swirl of his coffee, "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum, that I can assure you has better seats... and popcorn."

Lady Goodwitch then stepped forward while glaring at the fighters, "Break it up, everyone! We will take care of this mess."

With that, the General turns back towards the academy with Lady Polendina in tow, the latter of which turned back and waved happily at Lady Rose who waved back before jumping at Sir Branwen with a squeal of "UNCLE QROOOOW!"

"Yonder man is Ms. Rose's uncle?" The Firekeeper said with a raised eyebrow, "I can smell the spirits on his breath from here."

I shrugged, uncaring whether the man smelled of alcohol or not. He was good company and he seemed like a decent enough man. Though with how happy Lady Rose was to see him, I'm sure the Firekeeper and I have nothing to worry about. I let out a quiet chuckle at that thought. How the young maidens of Team RWBY have gone from mere acquaintances to people that the Firekeeper and I feel a need to keep an eye on, I'll never know.

After a cheerful back and forth, Sir Branwen bid farewell to his niece. After he had left, the younger Lady Schnee walked up to her teammate and they traded barbs for a few moments before they saw the Firekeeper and I (Though they did not recognize me) standing not far from them.

"Hello Ms. Firekeeper, how are you? And… Mr. Ash? Is that you?" Asked Lady Schnee who leaned forward and squinted at me uncertainty.

Having her attention drawn to me, Lady Rose leaned forward and squinted, unintentionally mirroring her partner before pointing up into the sky with a sound of triumph, "It is Mr. Ash! I recognize that sword anywhere."

Lady Schnee sighed while facepalming, "Of course you'd recognize people by their weapon."

"Well, I find that a weapon can tell you a lot about someone." Said the crimson Huntress while crossing her arms with a proud smirk. Her eyes then trailed to my throat and her eyes became wide, "Whoa," she stepped a bit closer and got on her tiptoes to get a better look, "how'd you get that?" Lady Schnee looked like she was about to pull her partner back until she caught sight of the scar as well, stopping her outstretched hand. "Is that why you don't talk?" Ask Lady Rose innocently?

I shook my head with a shrug, but the Firekeeper translated to the girls, "No, Milord can talk, he just prefers not to."

Lady Rose made an 'ah' sound before stepping back to a normal distance, "Okey-dokey, " she said, causing Lady Schnee to stare at her incredulously, "but what happened to your armor? We didn't even know what you looked like until now because you never take it off."

I sent a glare towards the Firekeeper that held no real ill intent which caused her to glare back, though hers did contain genuine annoyance, "Milord made a careless mistake and got needlessly bitten by a King Taijitu while performing a favor for Lord Ozpin. As a result, Ms. Masa and I decided that he isn't allowed to wear his armor until the Vytal Festival's end."

Lady Rose simply nodded her head, accepting the answer as if we just told her what the weather was going to be tomorrow, "Ah, makes sense I guess."

Lady Schnee slightly waved her hands around in confusion, "Wait wait wait wait! What do you mean 'makes sense'? Nothing in that explanation makes ANY kind of sense!" She shrieked at Lady Rose before turning her attention back to me, "And you were bitten by a what? And how did you survive having your throat cut that badly?"

Throat cut? I thought back to my many decapitations and pondered how long it would take to explain. No, I'd rather not spend the rest of the Vytal Festival answering questions. So, throat cut? …Sure, why not, let's go with that. I shrug, fully knowing it was the answer they were expecting but were hoping for different. Only this time I didn't have my helmet to hide the ever-so-slight grin pulling at the corner of my mouth, something I forgot and that Lady Schnee didn't miss.

"This is no laughing matter Mr. Ash! How can you act so calmly towards something that used to be such a life-threatening injury?" I didn't even try to stop the grin this time. She has no idea how little I was concerned about life-threatening scenarios when it comes to my own health.

Glaring at the clear grin on my face, Lady Schnee exploded into another tirade, over which I somehow heard quick footsteps quickly approaching. Turning to look towards Beacon, the Firekeeper, Lady Rose, and I saw Specialist Maron quickly approaching. He looked the same as he did that last time I saw him, even wearing the exact same uniform, or at least one that looked just like it. The only additions to his person was an obsidian black bow and quiver with several dozen arrows of matching color slung across his back that stood out against his white uniform. Though as he twisted to pass between two people, I saw that the bow's outer side was actually a keen blade, hinting that the bow could collapse into a bladed weapon.

Once he reached us, he nodded to Lady Schnee and Lady Rose before turning towards the Firekeeper and I, "General Ironwood has requested that I escort both of you to meet him at his office ASAP."

I nodded my head as the Firekeeper bowed her head a little, "Thank-you for coming to get us Specialist Maron, we can depart right away."

The Firekeeper and I bid farewell to Lady Rose and Lady Schnee, the latter of which was still ranting on about self-preservation and the stupidity of some people, seemingly forgetting that she was in public. Something I'm sure she will be mortified about later.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Hearing the ding that signified that we had arrived at Lord Ozpin's office, we all stepped out and walked over to the Headmaster's desk. Already there was Lord Ozpin, Lady Goodwitch, General Ironwood, and the older Lady Schnee. Though Lady Polendina was nowhere to be seen.

"Thank-you Specialist Maron." Said the General, "Head back to the ship with Winter and await further orders."

Both Specialists saluted smartly and left, though Lady Winter (That will make things easier) seemed frustrated, and the stiffness of her salute reflected that. Spinning on their heels, both specialists walked back to the elevator, Lady Winter receiving a joking wink from Sir Branwen. Once the doors closed, those of us remaining stood in silence.

"Now that we're all here, please continue Qrow." The Headmaster requested, breaking the silence that had fallen upon us.

"Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." Said Sir Branwen with a scowl as he pulled out his flask.

Lady Goodwitch's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

"Who's Autumn?" Asked the Firekeeper.

"She's one of the many things I'll be explaining to the both of you in a bit." Said Lord Ozpin, "Right now, I think you'll both want to hear what Qrow found."

Sir Branwen, who had taken another quick swig of his flask, wiped his lips and then continued, "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters, or… whatever the hell the two of you are." He said, finishing the statement with a gesture towards the Firekeeper and I, "The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about!" Sir Branwen suddenly took several steps over to the General and got nose to nose with him, "It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So you tell me, James, when you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn!?" Snarled the Huntsman. The Firekeeper and I glanced at the one another as the two men went back and forth, it seems the two of us had been momentarily forgotten due to the intensity of the situation.

The General gave a tired sigh, "Discreet wasn't working. I'm here because this is what was necessary."

"You're here because Ozpin wanted you here!" Said Sir Branwen resolutely, "He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful," replied the General in placating manner, "but-"

"Oh, well, you've got a real funny way of showing it." Interrupted Sir Branwen.

" _But_ ," pressed the General, "the people of Vale needed someone to protect them; someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

There was silence for a few seconds before quiet chuckling that turned into a loud but short laugh, courtesy of Sir Branwen, broke it, "You... You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things she's made, and let me tell you - they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm. A guardian is a symbol of comfort, but an _army_ is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's minds." Lord Ozpin the gestures towards the display of the Atlesian fleet, "If this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?" He then locked eyes with Qrow before nodding towards the Firekeeper and I, "Speaking of what we're fighting, I believe now would be a good time tell us what you found about the missing Kiln, Qrow."

"They have it." Sir Branwen plainly said, "While I was out and about, I saw an item matching the description you gave me change hands several times before ending up in one Arthur Watts' possession."

"I'm guessing that this Sir Watts isn't the kind of man we want having the Kiln?" Questioned the Firekeeper again.

"You're correct on the front. He's the only confirmed member of Salem's circle," answered Lord Ozpin, "and Salem is another one of those things I'll be explaining to you once we're done here."

"Anyways," continued Sir Branwen, "once Watts got the Kiln, he immediately set out for her domain."

"Meaning you couldn't follow, right?" Asked the General, who received a nod. He then sighed, running his fingers through his hair before turning towards the Firekeeper, "You said that the Kiln might be able to be used by people in this age correct?"

The Firekeeper hesitated, "Again, I am unsure milord. As I said before, our magic is long forgotten, but the Kiln doth not require magic. So given enough time, it is probable that thy enemies will figure out how to create weapons from it."

General Ironwood's jaw clenched in worry and looked down at the floor upon hearing that. "How long have they had the Kiln Qrow?" He asked without looking at the Hunter.

Sir Branwen shrugged, "I'm not sure. Watts got the Kiln about a week and a half ago, but to get to Salem by a route that he won't be seen will cost him time, but he also could have thrown caution to the winds and headed straight there. So to answer your question, a couple days at best, a week and a bit at worst."

General Ironwood sighed again, "Even a couple days is enough time for someone like Salem to figure out a tool like the Kiln. She's far too willing to use immoral means to get what she wants." We all stood silent as the General rubbed his eyes tiredly, "So then, what would you suggest we do?" He asked Ozpin.

"I was going to suggest that we find our guardian," the Headmaster said before looking the Firekeeper and I, "but now we may not need too."

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Somewhere else in the academy, a door to a dark classroom creaked open, allowing a solitary figure to slip inside.

"What did you find?" Asked a feminine voice.

The figure spun around, but all he could see due to some moonlight were the woman's legs, which were clad in black tights and a black and gray checkered skirt as she sat on the professor's desk. She then slowly opened her eyes, revealing the glowing amber that told the newcomer who she was.

"Not much," the figure said, "I wasn't able to listen in on the meeting, but I'm certain that Ozpin will be filling them in."

The woman sighed, "How unfortunate for you. If you can't fulfill your side of the bargain, then we won't fulfill ours."

The figure stepped forward with a snarl, "Now hold on! I have risked my life numerous times to get the information you asked for, and there have been precious few times that I haven't been able to come through. You promised me that I'd get my shot at Ozpin and his little group!"

The woman's face remained eerily neutral for several seconds before a small smirk slowly grew, "Yes, we did promise you that, didn't we?" She then sighed and motioned the figure closer, "Very well, you want your chance, then come closer." The figure hesitated, knowing he couldn't fully trust the seductress in front of him. This wasn't missed by her, "Well, come on, don't you want to know how you get your soul's desire?" She asked soothingly, motioning again.

Finally, the figure took several steps forward until he was directly in front of her, "Fine, what do I do?"

The woman's eery smirk didn't disappear as she pulled out an ancient looking object that had a crystal as black as the abyss within in, "You shall get your chance with this."

The figures brow furrowed in confusion as he stared into the crystal, but he quickly forgot about that as most his vision was suddenly obscured by an inky black substance and the worst pain he'd ever felt replaced it. With what little vision he could use, he looked up and saw the evil smirk of Cinder Fall as she sucked his soul into herself, and then into what he now realized was the Kiln.

"Don't worry," she said in an almost reassuring manner, "you will still be the one to strike the final blow." He then felt colder than he had ever felt in his life as his vision went blank, then the pain mercifully stopped… forever.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

After a couple hours of explanation by Lord Ozpin, Sir Branwen and Lady Goodwitch (The General had been called back to his duties), the Headmaster had led the Firekeeper and I down into the basement of the Academy. Stepping off the elevator, I gazed around in confusion. While above our heads rested a prestigious academy, the basement somehow held a feeling of regalness that far outstripped it. The floor was of polished white marble that had black marble designs placed into it, and the never-ending hallways were lined with square pillars that were three or four times as thick as I was wide. But it was the darkness that was the source of my confusion.

While yes, the place felt regal, there was also a feeling of despair intertwined in with it. The only source of light were dimly lit lanterns that rested one per pillar, and because of this, there was only enough light to fill the walkway between them and little else. Even the vast expanse above our heads was shrouded in darkness, further deepening the feeling of despair.

After a couple minutes of silent walking, the Firekeeper caught the Headmaster attention, "Pardon me milord, but why is it so dark down here?"

"Because of her." He answered as we rounded one last corner. "This… this is Autumn, the Fall Maiden, or Amber as we know her." Before us stood a metal pod with a glass front that held a woman. She had dark golden skin, wore white chest bindings and a white skirt, but her face was extensively scarred. As if something had latched onto her face and burnt the flesh away.

"This entire area is completely off the grid and even doesn't come up on any of Beacon's construction plans." Said Lady Goodwitch, "The reason it's so dark down here is that we need it to look like the power being drawn here is just for an underground backup generator, and not a life-support pod."

Just standing near the tube told me something was wrong with her, so as the Firekeeper continued to question the Headmaster and his assistant, I stepped up to the glass to take a closer look at the woman.

"What happened to her?" The Firekeeper asked.

Lord Ozpin sighed as he stepped up next to me and placed a remorseful hand on the glass, "To keep themselves safe, the Maidens often take to wandering aimlessly. Amber was doing just that when she was ambushed by a woman and two others. They overwhelmed her, and the woman tried to take the Fall Maiden's powers for herself."

"I managed to intervene in the middle of whatever the hell that woman was doing to Amber." Interrupted Sir Branwen who had been silent up until now, "Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to stop them from getting away, and because of that, they disappeared with half of Amber's soul."

That sense of wrongness I was feeling suddenly made sense. Even after my entire escapade through Lothric, I had yet to come upon something without a whole soul. Diminished yes, but not a partial one.

The Firekeeper stepped up with Lord Ozpin and I and placed her hand on the glass right above Lady Ambers breast and stood there silently, thinking. "Can anything be done?"

"Unless you know of some long forgotten way to retrieve her soul," said Lady Goodwitch, looking somewhat hopeful, "the only thing that can be done is to kill the woman who has the other half of Amber's soul. Once that happens, it'll return to her naturally."

We all were silent for a few seconds before the Firekeeper asked what was on both our minds, "And doth that work both ways?"

"Yes," the Headmaster replied after a long pause, "and that's why I wish to ask another favor of you."

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 **Omake:** Never Trust "Illusory Wall Ahead"

I remember coming across a quote somewhere in my many weeks here at Beacon that read, "The definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again, but expecting different results." Never before has something made so much sense to me… and at the same time, never before have I ignored such an important piece of wisdom. You'd think that after being tricked again, and again, and again, and again, I'd learn to ignore them… but no, I've never found the strength. I had thought I'd be free of their tyranny, having found myself in this new era. So how is it possible? How can this be here, of all places?

 _Illusory Wall Ahead_

I have been standing for several hours, just staring down at the burning orange message that was scrawled into the floor at the base of this unassuming wall outside the Firekeeper and I's room. I glanced up and stared at the wall that stood not two feet from me. It looked solid enough, but they always did.

 _Illusory Wall Ahead_

I could just walk away. Just walk away and meet the Firekeeper in the library like we agreed, no need to make myself feel like an idiot once more.

But try as I might…

 _Illusory_

…my feet…

 _Wall_

… would not…

 _Ahead_

…move

I gritted my teeth in annoyance as I felt my resolve crumble. Shooting a quick glance left and right, I made sure no one was in sight. Luckily it was well into the night hours, meaning that all the students were asleep. Looking back at the wall before me, I slowly raised my unarmed fist and gave the wall a sharp tap…

…

…

…

… Nothing? I hit the wall again, again nothing happened. I growled at my stupidity as I leaned my head against the wall and gave the wall another hit, this time with both fists. Suddenly, I felt my right hand hit the wall but then continue forward, as if there was never there. My head shot off the wall and I backed up to find a newly revealed hole about the size of a door sitting innocently in the wall.

I felt my eyes widen, not at the hole, but at what I saw inside the tiny room that was slightly bigger than a broom closet. Prancing from one foot to the other was a phantom woman wearing cleric robes, the Xanthous Crown, and wiggling a ten-pronged pitchfork vertically before her. But just as quickly as I saw her, she disappeared. Rushing forward, I found nothing… nothing but one more burning orange message.

 _Let there be losing sanity, and then time for despair_

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

I spent the remainder of the night running around Beacon, searching for either that phantom, messages, or both if she felt convenient. By the time the sun had risen, I had yet to find any trace of what I had seen. Now the students had started to leave their rooms for the morning meal, and I had made my way back to the wall where it all started, but instead of a phantom, everyone was walking by a complete wall without a tiny room.

I stood before the wall and scratched my head in confusion. It had been right here, I was certain. Reaching out, I gave the wall another sharp tap, causing passing students to stare at me with some confusion of their own. I ignored them in favor of double checking each and every wall in the hallway. It wasn't until I reached the last one that I felt a tapping on my shoulder which caused me to turn around and find the Firekeeper and Lady Masa standing there.

"Ya' alright there Gigantor?" The Forge-woman asked in a concerned voice. "Ya've been tappen at the walls for a while now and it's starten' to freak everyone out." The Firekeeper didn't say anything, just nodded her head in agreement with her new friend.

I looked from the two women to the wall and then back to them, feeling my confusion deepen. Did I imagine it? I must have, because the illusory wall is gone, and I hadn't found any trace of the phantom woman the entire night. I started to nod my head to let them know I was fine, but as my head bobbed down, burning orange at Lady Masa's feet met my eyes.

 _Woman ahead, therefore weakness: rear_

My eyes flickered up at Lady Masa, and I just caught sight of the phantom woman bending forward while poking at Lady Masa's posterior before disappearing. My eyes then shot over towards the Firekeeper's feet, fearing what I would find. Unfortunately, my fears were fulfilled.

 _Try tongue, but hole_

The phantom was now laying spread eagle on the ground with her head disappearing under the Firekeeper's dress.

I hung my head in despair, causing both Lady Masa and the Firekeeper to step forward in concern, completely missing the messages that disappeared under their feet.

"Milord, what ails thee?"

"Gigantor, ya' feelen' alright?"

I nodded my head after a couple seconds. It wouldn't matter if they knew or not. Lady Masa wouldn't understand and neither would the Firekeeper. I never had the courage to tell her about all the inappropriate message that littered the floor around her back at Firelink, during the days before she could see. Glancing at each other uncertainly, the Firekeeper and Lady Masa led me towards the library. The entire time I just thought about what I had done. I could have been free, free of this torture, but now it has been unleashed upon Beacon, and there was nothing I could do.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

"Mr. Ash, are you okay?" I hesitantly glanced up from the library table my eyes had been glued to as the Firekeeper read silently next to me. Standing before me was Lady Rose and her team.

I nodded my head reassuringly while mentally groaning as I saw the messages appear at their feet. Lady Rose's said…

 _Weakness: Adorableness_

The phantom was possessively hugging an oblivious Lady Rose.

At Lady Xiao-Long's feet was…

 _Amazing chest ahead_

The phantom was pouting at the blonde's chest while crossing her arms huffingly.

At Lady Schnee's feet was…

 _No chest ahead_

The phantom was now holding her stomach laughing while pointing at the heiress.

Lastly, at Lady Belladonna's feet was…

 _Huh. It's a beast_

The phantom was now standing on her tiptoes while curiously poking at Lady Belladonna's bow.

Suddenly a message appeared on the table before me that read…

 _Visions of dreaming_

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

I suddenly jumped to my feet from where I was sitting, shooting my gaze all around in confusion. Instead of the library like I expected to find, I found myself back in the room the Firekeeper and I shared.

"Milord, are thou alright?"

I glanced over to find the Firekeeper kneeling beneath the window, her meditation having been interrupted by my sudden movement. Looking down at the floor, I waited with baited breath for the telltale burning orange to appear, and waited, and waited.

"Milord?" The Firekeeper pressed, now standing before me looking greatly concerned.

I quickly turned and stepped out the door and immediately set my sights on the spot the illusory wall had rested. Jogging up to it, I gave the wall a powerful punch, but instead of the little room revealing itself, all I got was a small shower of drywall.

"Milord! What has gotten into thee!" The Firekeeper quietly yelled, wishing greatly for me to break my silence.

I just stood there with my fist buried in the wall up to my elbow, now almost more confused than my first death. Had I day-dreamt it? It wasn't anything new for me, to daydream, but never to that degree. But I must have, right?

…

…

…

Yes, a vivid daydream. That's all it was. Withdrawing my fist from the wall, I then turned and walked back into our room with nothing more than an apologetic nod to the Firekeeper. A daydream, I thought as the Firekeeper followed me, still asking questions.

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

Little did I know that as the door clicked shut, the phantom appeared again with her hat in her hand and a Cheshire grin on her face. Sticking out her tongue and 'nahing' at the door, the phantom disappeared, leaving behind one more message that disappeared just like its master ten seconds later…

 _The battle is timed. At the end, the winner dons a great crown…_

 **\- -** ][ **\- -**

 **CHRIST! That omake was a third as long as the actual chapter! I started it, thinking it was going to be about as long as the last one, but BOY was I wrong.**

Credit to AnAmusedReader for the idea and Hitler's Moustache for the clothing choice of the phantom.

 _ **IMPORTANTLY QUICK NOTES!**_

 **I'm sorry about the whole "Younger/Older Lady Schnee" thing. It was annoying, but I just had to stick with the Ashen One's mannerisms. Don't worry, that's all done now.**

 **I honestly don't know if Ozpin and company knew any of the people in Salem's inner circle, so I just decided that they knew about Watt's and that's it.**

 **Many of your might think that the Firekeeper is acting out of character, but in my head, I'd like to think that the she would want to experience the new world she and the Ashen One now calls home. So all the shenanigans are coming from Masa while the Firekeeper is just trying new things.**

 **And to those of you who leave a criticising review, I just want to say a few things. I have no problems with your guys saying what you don't like about my story, in fact, I encourage it so that I can improve my story. But I just ask that you guys leave it under an account so that I can reply and explain my thought process. If you make a good point (As some of you have), than I'll gladly admit that and do what I can to fix my mistake in future chapters.**

 **Well guys, that's it. Please like, favorite, and most importantly, leave a review with omake ideas, questions, or just what you thought of that chapter. Catch ya guys and gals later…**

… **Archangel Out**


End file.
